Mythical Butterfly
by Sakura Zala
Summary: No importa como te veas, como te llames... en donde te encuentres, mis sentimientos te alcanzarán hasta el fin de los tiempos, como una mariposa en transiciones de colores. ALISCIA.
1. I

Considérese esta historia como un preámbulo para White Butterfly.

Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, son la mejor obra de Reki-sama, en este escrito he tomado el nombre de algunos personajes que aparecen en la LN.

Al principio de todos los tiempos… el mundo se encontraba dividió en tres partes iguales: _The world, céntrico; The Underworld el reino del sur y The Overworld el reino del norte_ , los tres con formas diferentes de ver la vida y por ende la supervivencia, a pesar de que dentro de los estudios realizados por cada parte del mundo integraban la existencia de los tres como poseedores de fuerza vital, nadie tenía permitido el estudio más allá de las fronteras de sus respectivos estados, por lo que mucho menos se aprobaría las relaciones extraoficiales entre miembros de cada mundo o peor que eso, la mezcla de las razas.

¿La razón? El miedo… a las diferencias y la deshonra.

La historia de aquellos orígenes… está por comenzar…

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **MYTHICAL BUTTERFLY**

 **I**

 **REINO DE OVERWORLD**

El calor abrazador avanzaba a gran velocidad entre los matorrales, acabando con toda la vegetación a su paso, destilando luminosas estrellas rojas que cual flores se abrían al paso se los senderos marchitos.

-¡No! ¡Ya no puedo más! –la voz agobiada de una mujer llegó a los oídos de aquel hombre que la tomaba de la muñeca, guiándola por el camino seguro que lograba visualizar. Por lo que se detuvo, en medio de las llamaradas que estaban por envolverlos, mirándola con aquel rostro embadurnado de tierra y la preocupación a flor de piel, mientras el sudor caía desde sus sienes como pequeños chorros que lo lavaban.

-Vamos… -se agachó a su lado y con sus ásperas palmas le quitó los oscuros cabellos húmedos pegados a su frente y mejillas, descubriendo para sí la mirada afligida de ojos grises ya casi sin fuerzas. -¿Puedes levantarte?...

-Tengo miedo… -las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas un segundo más. -¿Es verdad lo que dijo?...

-¡No! ¡No lo es! ¡Y nosotros saldremos de esta! –le colocó las manos en sus pequeños hombros. -¿Cómo podría él maldecir a una criatura que ni siquiera existe?...

La pregunta del joven terminó por quebrarla, llevándose ambas manos al rostro, ocultándose de él, quien la mira incrédulo. –No es cierto… -abre grandes los ojos casi horrorizado, cuando el tronco de un árbol se derrumbo a unos cuantos metros, por lo que la tomó de la cintura para cargarla sobre su hombro y dejando atrás la infinidad de preocupaciones por el incidente que acababa de pasar, trató de abrirse paso en medio de las llamas.

-Esto… acabará con las tierras de Overworld… -miró cansado, tratando de recuperar el aire que se le escapaba con gran facilidad entre las respiraciones aceleradas.

En la lejanía, la figura de un pequeño niño delgado, de sedosos cabellos rubios y brillantes ojos verdes, miraba el increíble desastre, cual sus pupilas fueran atraídas por las chispas que sobresalían.

-¿Es así como debía ser padre?...

-No existe otra forma de mostrar el poder hijo… más que aprisionando a los animales en su propio territorio. –obtuvo respuesta aunque no se observa a nadie más a su lado.

Ante la respuesta de su padre el niño sonrió. –Los animales deben permanecer con los animales…

El fuego había avanzado tanto que prácticamente se veía avanzar como marea hirviente sobre los sembradíos de la nación del norte.

-¡Más agua! ¡Necesitamos más agua! –los gritos de las personas que trataban de mitigar el avance del siniestro se traslapaba con el de los baldes que botaban agua con la carrera que se emprendía desde el río hasta la siembra.

-¡Es inútil!

-¡Maldita sea!

-¡Por los dioses qué es esto!

Las alarmadas voces incesantes y los llantos de impotencia fueron calmándose con el pasar de las horas y junto a la flor roja que se iba esfumando en torbellinos de humo elevándose hacia el cielo, dejando atrás a la devastada nación.

Las calles se inundaron de personas, muchas de las cuales lo habían perdido todo, el incendio había arrasado no solo con el campo, se había llevado las construcciones rurales de toda la zona.

 **PALACIO DE OVERWORLD**

-Majestad… -tras tocar a la imponente puerta, el mensajero entró e inclinándose frente al rey que se encontraba de espaldas, asomado por la ventana, permaneció en esa posición.

-Ahora no… -La voz respondió imperativa. El soberano se encontraba sometido a sus propios pensamientos y a la preocupación del pueblo.

-Majestad… es un mensaje de su alteza el Príncipe Vector… -al escuchar el nombre, los puños del rey se apretaron con fuerza, lo mismo que su entrecejo.

-¡No! ¡No quiero saber nada de ese mocoso insolente! ¡Llévate eso de aquí! –le gritó, enfadado y tosco.

-Como ordene mi Lord… -el mensajero no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza ante él.

-¡Alto! –la voz delicada de la mujer que horas antes yacía huyendo del incendio, delató la identidad del rey, quien al escucharla, se dio la vuelta para verla. El mismo hombre de oscuros cabellos y ojos azules la miraba impávido. –No podemos presentar semejante descortesía con el príncipe… -estiró la mano hacia el joven quien al ver el gesto se apresuró a posar en su mano el mensaje en forma de papel.

-Vete –le ordenó sin más el hombre con autoridad, por lo que tras reverenciarlo tres veces, salió sin darle la espalda, cerrando la puerta al salir. –Ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar con él… tras lo que ocurrió esta madrugada ya estoy lo suficientemente consciente que lo que debemos hacer es… declarar el estado de guerra en contra de Uverworld…

-¡Pero querido!

-¡No! ¡No trates de persuadirme usando palabras hermosas como siempre lo haces! Esta vez fueron demasiado lejos… incluso… jugaron con nuestros sentimientos de esa manera… ¡Cuando el mundo entero sabe cuánto hemos anhelado la impregnación! A este paso moriré sin un heredero… para que venga ese egoísta… a decirnos que por nuestros actos nuestro pueblo quedaría maldito… ¡¿Acaso es razón para perjudicarnos de esa manera buscar un poco de ganado para nuestra gente?! ¡Tengo niños afuera muriendo de hambre!

-…Majestad –se inclinó ante él, indicándole su soberanía sobre ella, juntando su frente casi contra el suelo.

-Levántate… -llegó corriendo a su lado para ayudarla a erguirse. –Sabes muy bien que jamás podría molestarme contigo… lo que dije del heredero fue solo… -no puede explicarse con palabras por lo que cierra los ojos y atrayéndola hacia él junta su rostro contra su pecho a la altura del escote de su vestido.

Ella inmediatamente lo envolvió entre sus brazos. –Siempre… desde mis días como dama de compañía de tu señora madre… cuando te conocí… supe que serías un rey justo y digno… y no encontraría con nadie la armonía y la felicidad que vivir a tu lado como tu reina me daría… con todos los problemas que podrían avecinarse… Y… estoy consciente que la soberanía de nuestro reino se rige por la sangre…

-No ha habido un rey que no lleve la sangre real jamás…

-Los médicos de la corte me han tratado de un mil formas…

-Lo sé… -apretó fuerte su espalda y cintura entre sus manos.

-Y… finalmente lo conseguimos…

El acostumbrado consuelo que se daban había terminado de manera diferente, por lo que el rey se detuvo en seco al escucharla.

-¿Qué dijiste?... –se separó de ella y la observó con grandes ojos abiertos y esperanzados.

-No… había querido decirte nada… hasta que pasara un tiempo seguro… esperando que la impureza se manifestara en mí… pero han transcurrido tres meses sin verla llegar…

Las palabras de la reina hicieron asomar las enormes manos temblorosas del rey a posarse sobre su pequeño vientre, para sonreírle completamente entusiasmado y enamorado. -¿Cómo es posible que una noticia como esta pueda llegar luego de tanta desesperación?...

-Majestad… pero existe una limitante que me preocupa… -bajó su mirada a ver las manos de su marido sobre ella. -¿Cómo fue posible que el príncipe Vector lo supiera?... El dijo que su padre nos maldeciría a todos… con la llegada al mundo de un niño no nato de sangre real…

-Solamente lo dijo… para asustarnos… no existe manera de que alguien como él se enterase… lo dijo para hacernos creer que si un hijo nuestro nacía, nuestro pueblo perecería… no hablaba en concreto de nada y mucho menos de este bebé… -se levantó y tras ponerse de pie, le levantó el mentón y le besó la frente. –Por ahora descansa… que debo ir a inspeccionar las pérdidas.

-Comúnmente te diría que te acompañaría pero… -estiró su mano hacia él, la cual fue tomada en segundos. Para momentos después dejarla dormida y salir.

La carta enviada desde Uverworld yacía al lado de la reina sobre la cama, aún sin abrir.

Momentos después de la partida del rey, la dama de compañía de la reina, Midorica, entró para velar su sueño, y encontró el pergamino aún sellado junto a la misma. Por lo que lo tomó y lo introdujo dentro de una de las gavetas del mueble de al lado de la cama.

-Descanse mi señora… -pronuncio con la naturalidad del momento y entró a su propio cuarto de estar, en una de las puertas que se encontraban dentro de los aposentos de la reina.

La misma rutina se repetía día tras día desde entonces, cuando se supo el estado de espera de la esposa del rey, la llegada pronta del futuro príncipe llenó no sólo de alegría y júbilo el reino, sino de esperanza a todos los pobladores, aunque las tierras hayan quedado desde aquel voraz incendio completamente maltratadas e infértiles, la fertilidad de la reina que se creía estéril, da la sensación que algún día, aquel niño amado y esperado con tanta algarabía, sería la que cambiara el rumbo y el futuro del reino de Overworld.

Los días se convertían en semanas y estas en meses, en los cuales las ofrendas a la reina no paraban, dándole al palacio un ambiente muy animado.

-Debería decirles que se detuvieran… con la situación en que estamos… no me siento merecedora de recibir estas ofrendas… es la comida de sus mesas… -sostenía entre sus manos una manzana la reina.

-No puedes culparlos… están muy felices. –Le sonrió amable el rey, mientras revisaba unos documentos que se encontraban sobre su escritorio, parecía apurado.

-¿Sucede algo Majestad? –preguntó mientras apoyaba una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y con la otra se impulsaba sobre el brazo de la silla para levantarse, el estado avanzado de su embarazo apenas y la dejaba moverse con naturalidad.

-No… no te preocupes quédate sentada. –le dijo sin más, mientras le era imposible sacar los ojos de la lectura, su seño fruncido y la preocupación en su mirada, eran evidentes.

-¿Cómo me dices eso viéndote como estas? –caminó hasta él. Y al ver una de sus manos apoyada sobre la mesa, hecha puño, colocó la suya sobre la de él, con lo que logró traerlo de regreso a la realidad.

-Perdona… -volteó a verla finalmente. -¿Te sientes bien? ¿Pasa algo con el bebé? ¿Deseas algo de comer?

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza y le colocó una mano en la mejilla. –Yo no sólo soy una mujer impregnada a la que debes cuidar… soy tu reina… dime qué está pasando.

Sus palabras lo reconfortaron, el peso de llevar la vida de miles de personas a cuestas lo consumía. Siempre había confiado en los dones estratégicos de ella… amaba su perspicacia e inteligencia.

-Es Underworld…

-¿Qué sucede ahora con el príncipe Vector?... –suspiró cansada del tema.

-El concejo nos ha citado a él y a mí para firmar un tratado de paz…

-¿Paz con Underworld?... pero si estamos en estado de alarma desde hace unos meses por su culpa…

-Lo sé… fui yo mismo el que levantó la vendetta de la guerra entre las naciones… aunque hasta ahora nada se ha hecho considerándose como tal estado… simplemente las negociaciones se detuvieron. –explicó el pelinegro.

-Quizás es por eso… como los mercaderes marinos de Overworld no pueden subir hasta acá… -se lleva una mano al mentón la reina.

-La junta es la próxima semana… -la mira y baja su mirada a su vientre, indicándole el motivo de su preocupación.

-Estaremos bien –le sonríe.

-¿Pero el médico de la corte no dijo que la espera es para la próxima semana? No quiero estar lejos de ti…

-Pero mi señor… es necesario… el destino de nuestra nación depende solamente de lo que hables ese día… tienes que defendernos de Underworld… y también debemos conocer la postura de The World… no puedo imaginar que ocurriría si esos hechiceros se pusieran en nuestra contra…

El rey suspiró. –No hay duda de por qué te escogí a ti… -le cogió la mano y le besó los nudillos.

Momentos más tarde, la reina caminaba por el pasillo de regreso a su habitación, sin dejar de pensar en la postura de Underworld al respecto de ellos, ¿En qué terminaría todo?... Cuando el recuerdo de aquella carta que nunca leyó le vino a la memoria.

-Oye… -se dirigió a una de las doncellas que se encontraba aseando las estatuas, quien al verla, se detuvo y la reverenció.

-¿Majestad?...

-No… no es nada… -negó con la cabeza, estaba a punto de mandarla en la búsqueda de aquel documento, pero las palabras mencionadas por Vector aquella noche le resonaron en la cabeza, por lo que decidió emprender la búsqueda ella misma.

Presurosa llegó a sus aposentos y revolvió entre los cajones en la búsqueda del papel.

-¿Majestad? –salió de la habitación interna Midorica.

-Midori… ¿recuerdas donde guardamos una carta que hace algunos meses mandó el príncipe Vector?

-¿El príncipe Vector?... Lo lamento… en seguida la busco.

-¿Vas a buscarla? ¿Y se puede saber qué vas a buscar si no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando? –preguntó severa.

-Discúlpeme Majestad. –La reverenció preocupada.

-No es eso… es que no podemos perder el tiempo Midori… es un pergamino, que tiene el sello del principado de Underworld. –le explicó.

-¡Sí! Yo guardé un pergamino sellado el día después del incendio de los sembradíos. –parece recordar.

-¿Dónde?

Tras abrir la gaveta principal del mueble, recluido hasta el fondo, después de mucha otra correspondencia, lo encontraron.

-Alistair tiene la mala costumbre de guardar toda clase de papeles inservibles al lado de su cama… -replicó para sí la reina.

-No diga eso Majestad… no es culpa de su Majestad el rey Alistair… fui yo que me tomé el atrevimiento de guardar la correspondencia sin ser leída.

La reina le sonrió y rompió el sello para desenrollar el pergamino. Inmediatamente tuvo que soltarlo porque un inmenso dolor la embargó de cualquier otra sensación, llevándose ambas manos al bajo vientre.

-¡AAAggghh!

-¡Majestad! –trató se sostenerla de los hombros la dama de compañía.

Los gritos no tardaron en ser escuchados y esparcidos en rumores por todo el castillo, pronto la partera instruida y el médico de la corte estaban dentro de la habitación con la reina, mientras el rey yacía caminando furioso afuera.

-¡¿Pero cómo es posible ser tan idiota?! –le gritaba a los guardias afuera de la habitación de la reina, quienes se limitaban a escuchar. -¡Sí una carta viene dirigida de Underworld para la reina es una segura trampa! ¡Nadie tiene por qué escribirle a ella! ¡Si van a tratar asuntos debe ser conmigo! ¡La reina no tiene porqué mover un dedo para abrir un maldito pergamino!

-Por favor trate de tranquilizarse Majestad… -salió de la habitación el médico. –Tuvimos mucha suerte que… de abrir el pergamino lo hiciera a estas alturas de la espera…

-¿Qué quiere decir?...

-Contenía un conjuro de inicio de parto… si ella lo hubiera visto meses atrás es seguro que le hubiera provocado la pérdida del príncipe…

Los ojos del rey se abrieron sorprendidos para cambiar a una expresión de horror. -¿Cómo está ella?

-Por favor pase… -le dijo con la expresión decaída, por lo que enseguida el rey entró tras él. Encontrándola con evidente agotamiento y el dolor irradiado por los poros en forma de sudor. Caminó rápido hasta llegar a su lado y tomándola de la mano le pasó la otra mano por la frente.

-Todo va a salir bien… ya verás… lo estás haciendo muy bien…

-El doctor… dice que hay algo mal… -le informó entre lágrimas. A lo que el rey volteó hacia el mencionado.

-¿Por qué dice eso?... ¡¿Qué pasa con mi hijo?!

-Alistair… -lo llamó a la calma ella, por lo que bajó el rostro buscando calmarse en su respiración pausada.

-Al examinar el vientre de la reina… puede sentirse como el príncipe está encajado en su cadera… pero no baja de ahí… han pasado varias horas y no hay cambio, si embargo las contracciones son cada vez más fuertes y consecutivas… eso podría terminar… con la vida del príncipe si la espera no es interrumpida dentro de poco.

-¿Qué dice? ¡Hábleme claro maldita sea!

-Ahhggg… ¡AAgghhhh! –apretó fuerte y temblorosa su mano su esposa.

-Amor… ¡Mi amor por favor resiste! Recuerda que eres mi pequeña y delicada ave… -la impotencia de verla cerrar los párpados con fuerza y unas cuantas lágrimas escapar traicioneras de los hermoso ojos grises lo derrumbaba. -¡Haga algo! –le gritó entonces al médico.

-Majestad… lo que sucede… es que la reina posee una cadera muy estrecha… ó… la cabeza del príncipe es muy grande…

-ó es otra cosa… -mira el pergamino con los ojos muy abiertos Midorica.

-¿Mi… Midori?... –le presta atención la reina. La mujer le pasa el pergamino al rey, quien al verlo abre grandes y preocupados los ojos.

 _Si tanto deseaban las cabezas de mi ganado para alimentar a su gente… tranquilos que pronto tendrán en abundancia._ Al lado el dibujo de un círculo con un par de triángulos en la parte superior.

 _Las bestias deben permanecer con las bestias…_

-¿Qué demonios?... –caminó dos pasos hacia atrás soltándola.

-¿Alistair?...

-Nos maldijo… -el papel se le cae de las manos.

-Ali… ¡Ali por favor! –estiró la mano hacia él, mientras soportaba el dolor.

El rey luego de unos segundos se acercó a ella y colocándole una mano en el vientre la miró. –Confía en mí… pase lo que pase… los amo…

-¿Qué pasa?... –lo mira con ojos temblorosos.

Él se agacha a su altura y dándole un beso en la frente se aleja.

-¿A dónde vas?...

-Voy a acabar con ese maldito… -se sujetó bien la cintura de la espada.

-No… ¡No, espera! –trató de sentarse pero la posición resultó terriblemente dolorosa por lo que volvió a caer sobre la cama, echando el cuello hacia atrás, tensando los hombros y agarrando con fuerza las sábanas al sentir como su vientre se estremecía con gran fuerza. -¡AAAAGGGGHHH! –Haciéndolo ver más grande de lo que realmente era a los ojos del rey. Era la primera vez que veía parir a una mujer y los movimientos del vientre le parecían anormales, asustándolo.

-Estoy aquí… -le sujetó nuevamente la mano. -¿En qué podría estar pensando para dejarte en un momento como este?...

-¡AAAHHHHHH! –el grito esta vez provenía de las afueras de la habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó preocupada la reina.

-Tranquila… miró entonces hacia la dama de compañía de su esposa y esta salió de la habitación para enterarse, pero los gritos de ella misma, terminaron haciendo que el doctor y el rey se asomaran fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios?... –abrió la boca el soberano.

-No… tengo idea majestad… -Miraban ofuscados a todas las personas que habían arrodilladas en los pasillos sosteniéndose las cabezas, mientras la sangre rodaba sobre sus mejillas tras el crecimiento de los cuernos.

 _Si tanto deseaban las cabezas de mi ganado para alimentar a su gente… tranquilos que pronto tendrán en abundancia._

 _Las bestias deben permanecer con las bestias…_

Las palabras de Vector en el pergamino ahora tenían sentido.

Los ojos azules del rey se apagaron por un momento, mientras las lágrimas que se acumularon finalmente afloraron sobre sus mejillas. ¿Qué le había hecho ese sujeto a su pueblo?... Volteó entonces hacia adentro, a encontrar la figura de su amada frunciendo con fuerza los párpados, para tratar de traer al mundo al hijo de ambos… el pequeño príncipe con el que tanto había soñado y que sin embargo ahora que estaba por nacer… se preguntaba si era realmente lo correcto… sin con su nacimiento todo el pueblo se tornaría de esa manera.

No tardó mucho en encontrar la respuesta…

Bastó sólo con verlo.

El parto se había prolongado demasiado por lo que su esposa había quedado completamente exhausta, sin embargo, resultó más fuerte de lo que todos, incluso él creían, aquella niña escuálida y divina a sus ojos, le había dado el fruto del amor verdadero y anhelado, un hijo hermoso con color de cabello y ojos idénticos a su madre, pero la gallardía y seguro porte de rey de su padre.

-Alistair… -escuchó el llamado de la reina, que había abierto los ojos para él, quien con el bebé en brazos volteó hacia ella.

-Dime…

Ella negó con la cabeza. –él… su nombre será el mismo que el tuyo…

-¿Pero qué dices?... Si yo… no soy algo digno de imitar…

-Quiero que crezca tanto y tan fuerte como su padre… y sea igual de bondadoso y tierno… que su pueblo lo ame por amarlos… -se le derramaron las lágrimas a la madre.

-Ellos saben… que esto es por él… -hace referencia a los pequeños cuernos que se asoman en la cabeza del bebé.

-Es así como tenía que ser… -iba a tocarle el rostro al pequeño cuando su dedo fue interceptado por su manita. –Él no es un niño ordinario…

Con el tiempo, los habitantes de Overworld se fueron acostumbrando a la extraña nueva forma de vida, a ser reconocidos por el mundo como el pueblo de las bestias… pero sintiéndose seguros y a salvo, identificados con el pequeño príncipe que crecía a sus ojos, con unas características idénticas a las suyas.

Han pasado siente años desde entonces, en el establecimiento de las nuevas formas de cultivo y ventas para la subsistencia, aún sin firmar el tratado de paz con Underworld.

Los cabellos lacios y brillantes de la reina eran cuidadosamente peinados por su dama de compañía.

-Como se lo prometí el día en que el príncipe nació su Majestad… yo siempre cuidaré de él… y velaré porque nada le falte y esté seguro, puede depositar su confianza en mí… Pero eso no pasará… Usted no…

-No lo digas así Midorica… si lo prometes luego ya no puedes retractarte…

-Majestad… ¡Sabe muy bien que yo jamás la defraudaría!

-Lo sé… -le sonrió en el espejo frente a ella. –Pero el día se acerca…

Estaban hablando cuando un emisario tocó con delicadeza la puerta y asomándose la reverenció. –Lo lamentamos mucho Majestad… pero no encontramos rastro del príncipe Alistair por ninguna parte del castillo.

-No le digas nada de esto a mi esposo… -se lleva una mano a la frente. –Es decir… si su Majestad pregunta por el príncipe le explicas.

-¡Sí! –se retiró a seguir en la búsqueda.

-Ali es un necio… se le ha dicho mil veces que no puede abandonar el castillo solo… ni con nadie… ¿Qué pasaría si alguien de Underworld lo encuentra?

-Seguramente debe estar con Eugeo-kun y Alice-chan… ellos no lo dejarán abandorar las tierras majestad.

El pequeño en el que piensa, recibe la brisa suave del verano sobre el rostro con los ojos cerrados, luciendo una sonrisa verdadera, sin embargo no tarda en desaparecer.

 _-Las personas como nosotros no podemos estar en aquel mundo… debes comprenderlo joven príncipe… Si las personas de aquel mundo llegaran a descubrirte te matarían._

Las palabras pronunciadas por su escolta le vienen a la mente una y otra vez, rondando sus pensamientos desde aquel el día que las escuchó por primera vez, siéndosele repetidas constantemente, sin embargo su alma aventurera no le permitía escuchar con claridad y mucho menos entender el significado de aquellas palabras.

-¿Por qué las personas de este mundo desearían tomar mi vida?... –El pequeño pelinegro de alrededor de 7 años se encontraba sentado a las orillas de un arrollo rodeado de bastos frutos rojos. Un pez saltó frente a él, emocionándolo, por lo que se puso de rodillas y apoyando las manos en la orilla para poder asomarse. Sin embargo el relincho del poni de pegaso negro, le urgió a esconderse puesto que alguien se aproximaba y _si las personas de aquel mundo llegaban a descubrirlo lo matarían._

Fue entonces cuando se escondió entre los arbustos de deliciosa esencia y miró fijamente clavando sus ojos perlados en la figura que apareció entonces. Una niña aún más pequeña que él, con el rostro completamente enrojecido por el llanto, llevaba una capucha roja y dando un par de pasitos a la vez llegó a sentarse justo al lugar donde él se encontraba antes, por lo que abrió grandes los ojos asustado al ver el pedazo de pan que había dejado sostenido en el tronco del árbol donde se apoyó.

Más fue su sorpresa que la pequeña al ver el bollo junto a ella lo tomó entre sus manos y viendo hacia un lado, para luego mirar al otro y notar que no había nadie se lo llevó a la boca desesperada comiéndoselo en un segundo, para luego respirar aliviada.

Aquellas acciones lo interesaron aún más… las personas de aquel mundo no eran tan malas como pensaba… trató de asomarse un poco más entre los arbustos, pero sus movimientos causaron el ruido de las hojas chocando entre ellas, por lo que la niña volteó directa y rápidamente hacia él, quedando los dos mirándose de un momento a otro.

La niña se levantó y dando dos pasos hacia atrás chocó contra el árbol y con esto su capucha cayó hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su brillante cabello de atardecer.

-No… no te asustes –salió de entre los arbustos con las manos levantadas en señal de paz, pero ella no podía dejar de mirarlo preocupada, observando sus ropas sucias de tierra y su rostro empañado de hollín. ¿Quién era ese niño y de donde había salido? Se agachó rápido y buscó con la mirada algo con lo que poder alejarlo, cual se tratara de un animalillo perdido, miró una roca que bien cabía en la palma de su mano y la sujeto.

-Por favor… -fue lo único que él articuló, pero era demasiado tarde, la acción se había cometido, la pequeña le había arrojado la piedra que fue a dar justo al lado de su ceja izquierda, derribándolo al instante al sentir el dolor punzante y el ardor de la herida derramando el líquido espeso sobre su párpado. Abriendo en sorpresa aterradora los ojos de la pequeña.

-¡No! –corrió hacia él y se agachó a su lado, -debiste haberte ido…

-Yo… yo solo… -su respiración se agitó al ver como su mirada se teñía de rojo. _-Las personas como nosotros no podemos estar en aquel mundo… debes comprenderlo joven príncipe… Si las personas de aquel mundo llegaran a descubrirte te matarían._ –Aagghh… -aunque trataba de controlar su propio dolor, su herida empezaba a escocer y no pudo controlar más sus lágrimas que luchaban por salir y con ellas, las protuberancias sobre su cabeza, que terminaron por asomarse totalmente, ante la mirada sorprendida e incrédula de la niña.

-Ehh… eres… eres una bestia… -se levanto rápidamente y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, mientras lo mirada con horror.

-¿Una bestia?... –le preguntó sin comprender

Con la dificultad de la asimilación del momento levanta su brazo a señalar los cuernos que se asomaron entre sus cabellos.

-¿No son las bestias seres irracionales e instintivos? ¿Por qué me llamas así?...

Ante tal reacción, la niña se relajó un poco y destensó los hombros para enfocar su mirada en el rostro del niño, encontrando sus ojos tristes y su expresión cansada, lo que enseguida la conmovió.

-Lo lamento mucho… -corrió hasta alcanzarlo y tomándolo de ambas manos le sonrió. –Tenía miedo…

-¿Miedo de mí?...

-Pensé… que podrías hacerme daño… en cambio fui yo la que te lo hizo a ti… por favor déjame ayudar… -lo dirigió hacia el riachuelo.

Minutos después le había despejado el rostro de la sangre que le corrió.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?... –preguntó sin despegar la mirada gris del agua.

-¿Llorando?... –se encogió de hombros y flexionó las rodillas para colocar sus brazos sobre estas. –Porque… hay muchas cosas que no comprendo…

El niño volteó a verla al escucharla.

-Igual que yo… tal vez… hay una sola que comprendo bien…

-¿Y qué es?... –lo mira intrigada.

-…La muerte –respondió con cierto estoicismo. - Hablar de la muerte es natural… a todos llega su momento en algún instante de la vida… pero para cuando ese momento llega… significa que la misión ha terminado…

Sus palabras fueron completamente inesperadas, por lo que sólo bajó la mirada.

-Creo que debo irme…

-¿Ya te vas?... –preguntó apurado y asustado de que lo dejara. Desde que nació había sido confinado a estar todo el tiempo dentro del palacio, en estudios de las leyes para algún día asumir el trono que por ahora erguía su padre. No fue hasta hace un par de meses, cuando las clases de esgrima real dieron inicio que, pudo relacionarse más con el par de niños que vivían en la corte y a quienes veía desde lejos, preguntándose cómo sería jugar con ellos y divertirse al llenarse de polvo como ellos lo hacían.

-Es que… si no regreso a casa pronto… mi hermano mayor puede molestarse conmigo… me salí sin pensar en que estaba haciendo…

-Ya veo…

-Pero puedo volver a jugar mañana si quieres. –Volvió a tomarlo de las manos y le sonrió.

-¿En serio?... –sus ojos temblaron en emoción al preguntar.

-Sí… sólo… que aún no sé cuál es tu nombre. –Ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. No sabía que responder a su pregunta… era verdad que parecía una buena niña y confiable pero… _pertenecía al mundo de abajo…_ dijo entonces lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Eugeo… -el nombre más familiarizado y que podría funcionar que tenía de momento.

-Ya veo, entonces Eugeo-chan, yo soy Stacia, pero puedes llamarme Cia…

-Me gusta Stacia. –Le respondió rápido y feliz.

-¡Hasta mañana! –levantó la mano y volviendo a colocarse la capucha, salió por el rumbo en que llegó, dejando al príncipe observándola durante todo el trayecto.

Continuará…

Jejejeje… He vuelto.

Antes que decir más, doy las infinitas gracias a mis amadas chicas del grupo de escritoras SAO, que me han empujado a escribir esta "precuela" de la historia. Gracias Sumi, Yui, Aiko, Nati, Javi, Beth-chan.

Estaba algo dudosa, puesto que esto no es un canon de la serie, pero si lo miramos como un UA puede funcionar jajajja.

Esta pareja Alistair x Stacia nos dejó con muchas ganas de saber su historia entera y aquí comenzamos a contarla.

Gracias a Sumi-sama por el color y diseño de la imagen de portada, ¡es preciosa!

Me declaro fan del rey Alistair *Q*

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	2. II

Al principio de todos los tiempos… el mundo se encontraba dividió en tres partes iguales: _The world, céntrico; The Underworld el reino del sur y The Overworld el reino del norte_ , los tres con formas diferentes de ver la vida y por ende la supervivencia, a pesar de que dentro de los estudios realizados por cada parte del mundo integraban la existencia de los tres como poseedores de fuerza vital, nadie tenía permitido el estudio más allá de las fronteras de sus respectivos estados, por lo que mucho menos se aprobaría las relaciones extraoficiales entre miembros de cada mundo o peor que eso, la mezcla de las razas.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **MYTHICAL BUTTERFLY**

 **II**

 **REINO DE UNDERWORLD**

La vista de aquellos remolinillos azulados desapareciendo constantemente en el cruce del río a las afueras de la ciudad, se había convertido en un espectáculo de casi todos los días, como un punto de encuentro y como un mensaje de su pronta proximidad con el otro.

La niña de largos y brillantes cabellos castaños, seguía escabulléndose día con día de su pueblo, cubierta desde la cabeza por una hermosa capa roja con capucha, con decoraciones de entretejidos dorados bordados a mano por toda la orilla de la fragante y acogedora tela que la envolvía, lo que daba la impresión de su procedencia mucho más arriba en posición social que la de los aldeanos comunes.

-¿Será que no va a venir?... –Miraba de reojo en la dirección en que comúnmente su amigo aparecía por esas horas del día.

Llevaba esperándolo cerca de una hora, por lo que terminó acurrucada, con las rodillas dobladas contra su pecho y cogiendo las piedritas que adornaban el suelo, sin darles la menor importancia y para suplicar a la necesidad de sentirse ocupada, las tiraba hacia el agua; las gotitas salpicaban muy poco, por lo que lo hacía una y otra vez.

-…Eugeo-kun… -repitió por lo bajo, mientras su cabeza se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas. Durante toda su vida, había permanecido recluida dentro de las instalaciones del palacio de Underworld, su hogar, por lo que no tenía experiencia alguna haciendo amigos, así que aquel encuentro con ese niño de las tierras altas, había traído diversión y alegría a su tímida vida.

 _-Si por alguna razón, algún día no puedo venir, te mandaré una vela. –_ Las palabras aparecieron evocadas por el recuerdo en ese momento, por lo que se puso de pié rápidamente.

-Él estaba tratando de decirme que no nos veríamos… -sonrío mientras juntaba las manos en señal de rezo. –Hubieras sido un poco más explícito… estaba empezando a preocuparme… -Tras sacudirse el polvo de la falda, bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos, un par de zapatillas livianas adornadas en pedrería, para levantar un pie y luego el otro inspeccionándolos, no podía permitirse regresar con ningún tipo de suciedad que evidenciara su salida del palacio.

Entonces emprendió camino, luego de asomar la cabeza entre los matorrales nuevamente hacia el camino y notar que no había nadie en ninguno de los lados del mismo que pudiera verla.

 _-Si por alguna razón, algún día no puedo venir, te mandaré una vela. –le sonrió el pequeño de ojos grises._

 _-¿Una vela?... ¿Mandármela? –lo miró extrañada, con aquellos enormes ojos ámbar muy intrigados, era común aquel gesto en ella para él, casi todo lo que el niño decía la asombraba y maravillaba, pensar en las muchas cosas que hay más allá de su castillo y de su reino la emocionaba._

 _-¡Sí! Verás… mi padre me dijo que los tres reinos están conectados por un río enorme, tan laaargo como una graaan serpiente. –Hablaba en exageración moviendo los brazos en horizontal. –Entonces… puedo mandar una pequeña vela… así de pequeñita, -junta su dedo índice con el pulgar y entrecierra un ojo, haciendo referencia al tamaño._

 _-Jajaja ¿Tan pequeñita? ¿No se mojará? –lo mira interesada y animosa._

 _-¡No! Porque vendrá dentro de un farol. –Le responde sabio y junta los labios en una pequeña sonrisa centrada._

 _-¿Un farol?... ¿Pero eso no se usa para ayudar a que las almas crucen al otro lado? Según se me ha instruido, el poder de la luz es necesario para cruzar… las almas pueden perderse en el camino. –Cierra los ojos cual se entristeciera por lo dicho._

 _-Pues… sí… lo que dices es verdad… -rueda los ojos, buscando alguna otra frase que llame la atención de la niña. -¡Pero es mi alma la que irá en ese farol!_

 _-¡¿Tu alma?! –se levantó de golpe y lo tomó de las manos. –No puedes morir… no es tu momento de abandonar… -se detuvo al darse cuenta que lo estaba por decir no iba de acuerdo con las enseñanzas. –Nadie sabe el tiempo de nadie…_

 _-No estoy diciendo que moriré… -le sonríe divertido. –Sino que ya que no puedo estar aquí… mi alma vendrá por mí, sólo debes guiarla hasta ti Stacia. –le colocó una mano sobre la cabeza._

Aquel recuerdo la llenaba de alegría y no podía esperar a que la noche se hiciera presente para asomarse por su balcón, en donde la desembocadura del río de los reinos se veía con claridad.

-Ya quiero ver tu luz desde lejos… -por un momento olvidó su misión de permanecer encubierta, pensaba sólo en su regreso feliz a casa, cuando una mano la tomó fuertemente por el brazo, haciéndole daño.

-¡AGhh! –profirió, sólo para abrir los ojos y ver al chico de cabellos rubios acaidelados frente a ella. –Hermano… -enseguida sus ojos temblaron en temor, se sabía descubierta y aquella mirada de reproche no se calmaría con ninguna de sus excusas.

La entrada de su castillo le pareció enorme al ser prácticamente arrastrada por ella al paso del mayor, mientras los sirvientes no podían hacer más que ver y correr tras ella en busca de ayudar a su bienestar.

-¡Princesa!

-¡Mi diosa!

No faltaban los llamados en el camino, mismos que cesaron en el momento en que cruzaron el despacho y cayó sobre las alfombras sosteniéndose con los brazos, tratando de contener las lágrimas por aquel perturbador encuentro.

Las puertas cerradas le daban a entender que nadie podría hablar por ella como comúnmente pasa, por lo que se limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a circular.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!

-Fui… a…

-¡No te atrevas a responder! –la voz molesta del joven príncipe, le daba a entender que había notado su ausencia desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Lo lamento mucho…

-¿Lo lamentas?... ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que lamenta mi diosa? ¡¿Exponerse a estar sola a las afueras del palacio?! ¡Dejar desolado a su mundo, a su reino si es que llegara a faltar por algún motivo!

-No… yo sólo…

Los ojos claros del príncipe se estamparon en la figura de la niña aún acurrucada sobre el suelo, por lo que llevándose una mano al rostro suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse. –Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas mi diosa… -se acercó y tomándola de la mano, la ayudó a ponerse en pie. –Pero comprenderá que este no es un buen momento para estar fuera del único recinto donde podemos mantenerla a salvo, segura y protegida de la cruenta guerra.

-¿Guerra?...

-¿Es que no lo sabía usted?... –bajó el rostro, aunque con esto la sonrisa se dibujara en él y la princesa no pudiera notarlo. –El día de ayer en la madrugada… finalmente estalló la llamada guerra mágica… la guerra entre los reinos…

-¿Pero… cómo es eso posible?... ¡Si aquí no está pasando nada! –pregunta horrorizada.

-Eso es porque según las reuniones que se llevaron a cabo en el concejo de los gobernadores de la unión de los reinos… no se logró llegar a ningún acuerdo con el rey Alistair… quien desde hace años atrás había declarado la guerra hacia nosotros… nuestras tropas marcharon en su búsqueda ayer por la noche, el campo de batalla en estos momentos de Overworld.

Al escucharlo, las lágrimas inmediatamente se resumieron en sus ojos, brillando intensas y amenazantes con brotar.

-¡Tienes que detenerlos ahora! –buscó su mirada, encontrándola fría y sin vergüenza, lo que abrió grandes los ojos de ella.

-Esas bestias están teniendo lo que se merecen… -le dijo sin más para luego darse la vuelta y caminar a la puerta. –Pediré que la lleven a sus aposentos, la aseen y le sirvan de comer mi diosa.

No pudo hacer más que observarlo alejarse y sentir en sus adentros las llamas que ahora recorrían los caminos de Overworld.

 **REINO DE OVERWORLD**

-¿Pero qué demonios son esas cosas?... –Resguardados en una torre de las más elevadas del castillo, el rey observaba en las escaleras de caracol, como tras cortarles la cabeza a los caballeros vestidos de negro, venidos de Underworld, volvían a ponerse en pie.

-Sin duda es obra de la magia mi lord… -le respondió otro caballero de los seis que lo acompañaban.

Aunque en un principio lucharon con todo el ahínco que los caracterizaba, la prioridad ahora era mantener a salvo a la reina y al príncipe, por lo que al ver que habían llegado lo más alto que se podía, hasta el salón de la torre, el regidor se volteó hacia su mujer como era su costumbre, la miró enamorado y le plantó un beso en la frente.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? –lo miró incrédula de que aquel contacto significara lo que pensaba.

-Me quieren a mí… se mueven a donde yo voy… no voy a exponerlos a ustedes… -negó tratando de sonreírle, pero terminó bajando el rostro frente a ella y abrazándola con fuerza contra él con una mano, mientras con la otra juntaba a los dos a su amado hijo.

-¿Padre?... –sintió el terrible temor a perderlo entonces, a no volver a sentir sus grandes manos tomando las suyas… protegiéndolo… amándolo. -¡Padree! –lo tomó por la cota de maya que salía bajo su armadura.

-Alistair… -se separó entonces de su esposa y puso ambas manos en los hombros del príncipe. –No tienes idea… de cuanto te amo… de cuanto creo en ti… y de lo que sé eres capaz de hacer… No puedes ponerte triste ahora… ellos van a subir hasta acá…

-Papá… -las lágrimas se deslizaron contra su voluntad, no quería que el rey lo viera llorar y menos después de las palabras que le había dirigido.

-¡Vas a hacerlo! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Vas a tomar a tu madre y la sacarás de este lugar!

-¿Yo?... ¿Pero cómo?...

-…Sirrah… sé que es aún muy pequeño pero podrá con los dos… Por favor hijo… -le colocó la mano en la cabeza y le sacudió los cabellos.

-¡Mi Lord! –le advierte otro caballero sobre el ascenso de los caballeros negros por las escaleras de la torre.

-¡Alistair! –le gritó entonces su padre, para luego acariciar el rostro de su amada y voltearla en la dirección de su hijo.

-¿Saltar… por la ventana?... –abrió grandes los ojos preocupado el príncipe, pero corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la misma y asomándose entre las verjas empezó a silbar lo más fuerte que podía, mientras el sonido de los metales impactándose tras de él, cada vez más cerca lo desesperaba, hasta el punto de dejarle la boca seca y las lágrimas escurriendo sobre las mejillas, sin respuesta.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! –gritó desesperado y calló arrodillado frente a la ventana.

-Puede que hayan herido al Pegaso en su recorrido hasta acá. –Le pone la mano en el hombro su madre, pero aquellas palabras abrieron los ojos del niño en desesperación, para empezar a sentir que la respiración se le dificultaba, tosió un par de veces, para luego empezar a emitir sibilancias que se asemejaban a chillidos agudos desde su pecho.

-¿Ali?... ¡¿Ali?! –lo llamaba con constancia la reina, pero el príncipe terminó por perder el conocimiento entre sus brazos. ¡Alii!

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! –corrió rápido hacia ellos el rey, y se arrodilló junto a su familia.

-¡No respira! –le informó desesperada, pero más fue la sorpresa del rey al ver como un hilo se sangre con espuma se deslizaba de entre los labios de su pequeño hacia afuera.

-¡Fue envenenado!

-No majestad… -lo miró tratando de transmitirle su preocupación. –El dragón… -apenas y le susurró, lo que parecía ser un secreto celosamente mantenido entre los dos, ya que el rey negó con la cabeza fervientemente y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-No puedes permitir que nadie se entere que fue él…

No había terminado de mencionar su cometido, cuando una ráfaga inmensa de ventisca abrazadora, destruyó por completo el lugar, haciendo volar la torre desde los cimientos, levantando polvo, maderas y bajareques en todas direcciones.

Lo que esa noche… la princesa desde el castillo del reino del sur, hubiera deseado ver como una pequeña vela que bajaba entre las trémulas aguas como un farolito de esperanza, se asemejaba a los colores con que se imaginaba al infierno, apenas visible desde esa distancia.

 **REINO DE UNDERWORLD**

Los cabellos lacios y rizados de puntas de la princesa volaban por los aires, al estar afuera de su habitación en medio de la noche. Se había asomado al balcón en la espera de ver la velita asomarse, pero a cambio sólo sentía dentro del alma todo el sufrimiento que su propia gente estaba causando en aquella nación de arriba, sus acaramelados ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas, mientras se mantenía en oración constante.

-Mi diosa… -se asomó tras ella una de sus mucamas, por lo que Stacia volteó despacio sobre su hombro. –Por favor… le suplicó que entre ya, la noche se encuentra demasiado fría para que una persona con la delicadeza extrema que usted posee se encuentre afuera.

-Iré en un momento.

-No tiene que preocuparse más, esas bestias no vendrán aquí nunca… ha llegado la noticia que uno de nuestros dragón Lord ha llamado al dragón en batalla y ha acabado con la vida del rey Alistair… sin un comandante el reino de Overworld no hará más que retirarse.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¿El rey… ha muerto?... –se llevó una mano a los labios y luego con la misma cubrió todo su rostro. -¿Y las personas? ¿Cómo están los habitantes?...

-Aún no tenemos el control de los daños mi diosa, -entró en el balcón Vector y con una mirada se deshizo de la plebeya, para terminar acercándose a la deidad y arrodillándose frente a ella. –Tal y como te lo prometí… nadie de ese lugar se acercará a ti jamás… vivirás por siempre segura aquí… junto a mí… -aprovechó para colocarle la mano en la mejilla y con fuerza arrastrar las lágrimas bajo sus ojos con el pulgar.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué hacer algo así?... No sólo al pueblo… a los animales… las plantas… el mismo rey… tenía una esposa… y un hijo casi de mi edad…

-No es algo por lo que debas preocuparte… -se levantó y la encaminó a la cama, para la cual había salido a observar el río desde el balcón.

Una vez la princesa se sentó sobre ella, su hermano le retiró el calzado delicadamente y la cobijó.

-Que descanses mi diosa… -con aquel deseo expresado, los ojos avellanas se cerraron, dejándolo observándola expuesta bajo la luz del candil. Asemejándosele a una muñeca delicada y suave.

Tras observarla un par de minutos, sopló la llama para apagarla y salió de la habitación. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, los ojos de la princesa se abrieron aún preocupados.

-Eugeo-kun…

Desde esa noche el sol desfilaba seguido de la luna, una y otra vez… ninguno de esos días un farolito bajó con la corriente desde el reino del norte.

 **TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que apareció?! ¡Habían reportado a todos los miembros de la familia real de Overworld como desaparecida! –se molesta Vector y le arrebata el comunicado al mensajero que lo reverencia y se retira.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién apareció? –la princesa que estaba desayunando en la misma mesa que el príncipe, lo mira intrigada.

-Tal parece que Overworld no ha quedado tan desamparado como pensábamos… se ha revelado el paradero del príncipe que se creía perdido durante la guerra. –coloca molesto el pergamino sobre la mesa.

-¿El príncipe Alistair está vivo? –se le ilumina la mirada al pensar que no todo está perdido en aquel reino del que el suyo es culpable de destruir.

-…Sí –contesta de mala gana.

 **REINO DE OVERWORLD**

-Por favor alteza… tiene que comer algo… -coloca decepcionada el tazón de sopa sobre la mesa de al lado de la cama del ahora representante de Overworld, Midorica.

-Tienes que entrar ya en razón niño por favor. –se acomoda los anteojos un hombre de vestidura muy similar a la de las túnicas de los magos de The World.

-¡Momento! ¡Usted no puede hablarle así al joven príncipe! –le reprocha.

-¡Esa es la razón principal de todo esto! ¡Él no es más el joven príncipe! ¡Es el amo y señor de todo Overworld! ¡Debe reponerse para tomar las decisiones que amerita su reino que con cada día que pasa se cae en ruinas! –calla con esas palabras a la mujer. –Escúcheme Príncipe… si estoy aquí aún es por su padre… El rey Alistair era el único que comprendía las necesidades de las personas… y podía entender que los tres mundos en algún momento podían llevarse bien si compartían entre sí… Pero ahora… ya no está… y la reina tampoco… ¡Así que sólo quedas tú para cumplir con sus deseos! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! –le dio la espalda sumamente molesto, al ver al niño mirando sus manos tendidas sobre sus piernas, sin expresión alguna.

-Tal vez… el joven príncipe se sienta con ánimos de recibirlo en otro momento Chrysheight-sama… -lo reverenció la ex dama de compañía de la reina, a lo que el hombre de cabellos oscuros, suspiró.

-Debes hacer que coma, -le dijo solamente y salió de la habitación.

-Por supuesto… lo acompaño a la puerta… -lo siguió, dejando al niño, sentado sobre la cama, sin intenciones de nada, hasta que tras verlos salir, dirigió despacio la mirada hacia la pared, clavándole la mirada por varios minutos a la ventana, el sentimiento de impotencia que sintió en aquel momento dentro de la torre lo embargó, haciéndolo doblarse sobre si mismo del dolor, pero algo dentro le decía que tenía que enfrentarlo si quería seguir con vida, lo extraño era… que no pensaba en nada más que en aquel río que pasaba entre los matorrales de Underworld… quería verlo… quería estar ahí… con ella…

Sólo se escuchó un silbido y al instante siguiente, cuando Midorica regresó, encontró solamente la ventana abierta y las cortinas meciéndose con el viento.

-¡¿Alteza?!

 **REINO DE UNDERWORLD**

Había llegado el momento de aceptarlo… desde el inicio de la guerra contra Overworld no había logrado saber nada de su amigo… del cual sabía perfectamente su procedencia al haber visto por ella misma, los cuernos emergiendo entre sus cabellos.

No volvería más a aquel lugar… no miraría los remolinillos desvaneciéndose… no olería el aroma de los frutos rojos a su alrededor… no comería pan robado…

Por lo que quería disfrutarlo aunque fuera sólo una vez más…

Tras poner un pie… y luego el otro al pasar por los matorrales, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y sus labios se separaron, mientras las lágrimas se le concentraban en la mirada.

Frente a ellas, dándole la espalda, un niño delgado, de piel clara, cabellos oscuros… llevaba puesta ropa demasiado fresca, como si fueran mantas, una venda circulando su cabeza sobre su frente y otras más sobre los brazos y antebrazos.

-¿Eugeo-kun?...

El sonido de la voz, llegó fuerte y claro hacia él, por lo que se sorprendió en un respingo y se volteó rápidamente para corroborar que se tratara de ella.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?! –corrió rápido hasta alcanzarlo y lo tomó de las manos, no podía dejar de ver sus vendas, pero terminó por levantar su rostro para encontrar su mirada gris, suplicante por lo que abrazara.

De un momento a otro el pequeño calló arrodillado frente a ella, quien abrazó la cabeza del niño contra su pecho, mientras lo escuchaba llorar con amargura, las lágrimas de ella se deslizaron inmediatamente.

Continuará…

Bueno… aquí estamos con la siguiente entrega de esta historia, ay… pobre mi dulce y lindo bebé Ali… u.u pero era necesario…

¡Gracias Sumi-sama por tu valiosa y grandiosa ayuda!

Saludos especiales a: **TheCrimsonOrchid** **,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Alison428** **,** **Yui Kirigaya**

 **¡Y gracias a todos los favorites y follows!**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	3. III

Al principio de todos los tiempos… el mundo se encontraba dividió en tres partes iguales: _The world, céntrico; The Underworld el reino del sur y The Overworld el reino del norte_ , los tres con formas diferentes de ver la vida y por ende la supervivencia, a pesar de que dentro de los estudios realizados por cada parte del mundo integraban la existencia de los tres como poseedores de fuerza vital, nadie tenía permitido el estudio más allá de las fronteras de sus respectivos estados, por lo que mucho menos se aprobaría las relaciones extraoficiales entre miembros de cada mundo o peor que eso, la mezcla de las razas.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **MYTHICAL BUTTERFLY**

 **III**

 **REINO DE UNDERWORLD**

Había llegado el momento de aceptarlo… desde el inicio de la guerra contra Overworld no había logrado saber nada de su amigo… del cual sabía perfectamente su procedencia al haber visto por ella misma, los cuernos emergiendo entre sus cabellos.

No volvería más a aquel lugar… no miraría los remolinillos desvaneciéndose… no olería el aroma de los frutos rojos a su alrededor… no comería pan robado…

Por lo que quería disfrutarlo aunque fuera sólo una vez más…

Tras poner un pie… y luego el otro al pasar por los matorrales, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y sus labios se separaron, mientras las lágrimas se le concentraban en la mirada.

Frente a ella, dándole la espalda, un niño delgado, de piel clara, cabellos oscuros… llevaba puesta ropa demasiado fresca, cual mantas, una venda circulando su cabeza sobre la frente y otras más sobre los brazos y antebrazos.

-¿Eugeo-kun?...

El sonido de la voz, llegó fuerte y claro hacia él, por lo que se sorprendió en un respingo y se volteó rápidamente para corroborar que se tratara de ella.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?! –corrió rápido hasta alcanzarlo y lo tomó de las manos, no podía dejar de ver sus vendas, pero terminó por levantar su rostro para encontrar su mirada gris, suplicante porque lo abrazara.

De un momento a otro el pequeño calló arrodillado frente a ella, quien abrazó la cabeza del niño contra su pecho, mientras lo escuchaba llorar con amargura, las lágrimas de ella se deslizaron inmediatamente.

Casi derrumbada por su peso, retrocedió un par de pasos en busca de equilibrio hasta conseguirlo y lo contuvo con aquel pequeño cuerpo que para esos momentos no podía hacer más que servirle de tabla, para aferrarse y expresar todo lo que su corazón guardaba desde aquella fatídica noche.

El sol, que hace horas se presentaba imponente y esplendoroso, se había ocultado poco a poco entre las nubes, dándole paso al atardecer naranja, que acompañaba la brisa previa al aparecer de la oscuridad.

Aquellas pequeñas siluetas se divisaban arrinconadas en la base del árbol más cercano al río. El niño de largas pestañas y oscuros cabellos, finalmente dormía con la expresión relajada en desahogo, con las lágrimas secas sobre el rostro, abrazado del pecho de la castaña, que rodeándolo con los brazos, había terminado por sucumbir al cansancio.

Sin embargo, la pequeña llovizna imprevista, gota a gota empezó a jugar con toques saltarines sobre sus narices y pómulos, haciéndolos reaccionar.

Los ojos caramelo se abrieron casi al instante y tras un par de parpadeos, recordó el contexto de aquel abrazo que aún mantenían. – _Mi padre… fue asesinado por ese monstruo…_ Las palabras pronunciadas entre llantos, acuden a su mente en una estocada dolorosa, al estar consciente que aquel monstruo no había sido otro que el Príncipe Vector… su hermano… le había arrebatado su familia a él… un amigo cercano, pero sin duda, muchos niños más estarían pasando por la misma situación.

Como si su mirada fija en la faz del pequeño, lo llamara de regreso a la realidad, a los pocos segundos los ojos grises estaban mirándola incesantes.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?... –la voz dulce y aguda de la niña, le provocó una sonrisa.

-Sí… aunque… -se reincorporó, sentándose a su lado y mirando a los alrededores. -¿Tan tarde se hizo?

-Tienes razón, es hora de irnos, -empezaba a apoyarse en el suelo, para tomar impulso y levantarse, pero al notarlo, el príncipe se levantó con agilidad y le tendió la mano para que la usara como apoyo. Ella aceptó y sonriendo, ambos terminaron de pie.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?... –preguntó con ansiedad, el vínculo que había formado con ella era demasiado fuerte, su frágil corazón la necesitaba con premura para no sentirse desequilibrado.

-Igual que todos los días, -cerró los ojos, sonriéndole dulce, sabía muy bien que aquellas palabras sería muy posible que resultaran ser falsas… pero no quedaría en ella el hecho de intentarlo.

Los días pasaban, convirtiéndose en semanas… y cuando menos lo notaron, pasaron cada día que pudieron juntos, reuniéndose frente a aquella parte del río, mientras las horas se iban con suma rapidez y las despedidas eran cada vez más dolorosas.

7 AÑOS DESPUÉS

-¿Te vas?... –La inminente separación llenó su corazón de angustia, pensando que de no encontrarse a su lado, jamás tendría la certeza de que se encontrara bien, por lo que al no entender aquella sensación, apretó los puños y bajo la mirada, lo que lo sorprendió y bajando de un brinco del animal alado, caminó un par de pasos hasta ella.

Aquella expresión en el rostro de la chica le estrujaba el pecho, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, latiendo contundente. Últimamente le pasaba todo el tiempo que permanecía a su lado, pero la impotencia que le provocaba verla triste… o la sola idea que podría estar sufriendo lo cegaba.

Con el pasar del tiempo, los años cobraban evidencia entre ambos, haciéndola ver tan pequeña y frágil ante su imponente presencia, habiendo crecido lo suficiente como para pasar la estatura femenina por una cabeza, misma que al encontrarse gacha la aparentaba aún más pequeña. Tres años de diferencia en edad, pero los sentimientos que se criaron entre ellos con toda su cercanía, la hacían ver ante los ojos del príncipe como su pequeña hada, la vida que cuidaría con la suya de ser necesario.

Necesitaba mirarla, levantar su rostro y demostrarle que todo estaría bien. Sin pensar que aquel toque podría resultar muy comprometedor, introdujo su mano entre los cabellos que caían sobre la mejilla derecha de la joven diosa y le tocó suave y cálido la mejilla. El universo que se reflejó en sus ojos al levantar la mirada hacia él lo fascinó.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?... –preguntó entonces ella, como una frase hecha y que les pertenecía, esperaba entonces la respuesta dada.

-Igual que todos los días, -le contestó como de costumbre, aunque estaba seguro, que esa respuesta no era totalmente cierta en esa ocasión.

-Yo… -no pudo continuar hablando, ya que las lágrimas se circularon en sus ojos, opacándole la visión, después de la noticia que había recibido no podía quedarse tranquila.

-No te preocupes… todo estará bien… -bajó el rostro un poco hasta quedar casi a su altura, doblando las rodillas.

-por favor… prométeme que vas a volver… yo sé… que si es un mandato de tu príncipe… no puedes reusarte a servir a tu nación… -Su mentira sonaba tan heróica en la voz de la jovencita, que no pudo más que bajar la mirada ante ella cuando lo dijo, en todo ese tiempo no había podido confesarle la verdad… que aquel príncipe que llevaba sus hombres al campo de batalla no era otro más que él, sin embargo, su preocupación por él era tan genuina que a veces… quería olvidarse de quien realmente era para ser aquel Eugeo que se había inventado para ella.

-Lo haré… espérame… -le dijo con la voz entrecortada, dominado por el impulso que ella le despertaba, acercarse despacio y robarle un beso con el que apenas hicieron contacto y separarse al instante, no se atrevía a mirarla al rostro, por lo que le dio la espalda, dejándola completamente sorprendida, aquella sensación tan cálida posaba aún sobre sus labios, su corazón latió rápido.

-Eugeo…-kun… -dijo finalmente, si ella no le llamaba, estaba segura que se iría sin más. El príncipe suspiró con alivio al escuchar el nombre pronunciado y volteó a verla sobre el hombro. Encontrándola ruborizada y aún sorprendida.

-Lo lamento… yo… -se arrodilló con una rodilla en el piso y bajó la cabeza ante ella. Con el paso del tiempo había descubierto que aquella pequeña amiga que tenía… no era otra que la princesa Stacia de Underworld, la diosa… Stacia…

Al ver la acostumbrada pose ante ella, caminó hasta alcanzarlo y parándose frente a él, levantó su mentón con su pequeña y fina mano, para que la viera.

-Vuelve… y regresa conmigo… a mi lado…

-Stacia…

Aquellas palabras… podría malinterpretarlas de muchas maneras… y el príncipe lo sabía, por lo que las tomaría como uno más de sus seguidores y volvería con ella una vez terminara su cometido.

Las mismas palabras que en aquellas noches frías y desoladas de campamento remontaban de su memoria.

-¿Ali? –la tienda de campaña real, era custodiada por dos guardias al frente y dos por detrás, las sombras se miraban reflejadas en las mantas, gracias a la luz de la hoguera. El verdadero Eugeo, se había asomado, el hijo de uno de los miembros de la guardia real, la persona más cercana a un amigo de su edad que podía tener, él y Alice se habían convertido en su compañía y consciencia, al ser asignados como los escoltas del príncipe hace 2 años.

El rubio miraba con resignación hacia el príncipe, que se había quedado dormido sobre la silla. - _otra vez…_ -entró a los aposentos reales y colocándole la mano en el hombro lo sacudió. –Alteza… alteza… su alteza…

-¿Mm?... no… -adormilado se dio la vuelta sobre la silla, sólo para caerse al suelo y terminar de despertar. -¡Ahh! ¿Qué? ¿Qué? –miró en todas direcciones y tomó su espada que aún llevaba puesta a la cintura.

-Mi señor –levantó las manos en señal de paz, por lo que Alistair bajó la guardia.

-Ahh… eres tú…

-Ahhh soy yo… ¡Claro que soy yo! ¡¿Quién más sino yo se preocuparía de la imagen que estás dando?! –se calmó y compuso el cuello de la camisa, -Anda ponte algo más o menos decente que debes salir a bailar con el pueblo.

-¿Bailar?... ¿Te volviste loco? –se puso de pie y caminó hasta el catre plegable, donde se sentó. –Estamos en plena guerra y tú quieres que baile…

-Eso es debido a que la gente por fin ha recuperado un poco de paz… no hemos tenido ningún enfrentamiento directo en días… todo pareciera que los ánimos de la guerra se están calmando mi señor.

-O que están planeando algo más… que estallará como golpe contundente sobre nuestras tropas… -la voz de la chica faltante de aquel trío, se hizo presente, entrando sin más a la tienda real.

-Alice… -la recibió el príncipe, mientras Eugeo volteó hacia ella preocupado.

-Pero aunque suene tonto todo eso del baile… puede que Eugeo tenga razón… todos tienen el ánimo alto y se pondrán aún más felices al ver que el príncipe comparte con ellos, así que adelante, sácate la ropa y ponte… mm… -caminó más adentro hasta el baúl donde guardaba su ropa y sacando una camisa y una capa, se las aventó. Alistair la atrapó y ella se quedó de brazos cruzados ante él. –Vamos cámbiate.

-¡¿Ehh?! –abrazó la ropa contra sí.

-Sí… lo mejor será que dejemos a su majestad cambiarse por su cuenta, -El rubio la tomó de la mano y la sacó de la tienda.

-Yo sólo quería ayudar… -respondió cual regañada.

-Sí, lo sé… eres buena chica, -alcanzó a escuchar como conversaban sus amigos al salir.

-Puede que tengan razón… yo sólo debo velar por el bien de mi gente… Stacia…

Esa noche la fogata crispaba con gran entusiasmo, como si la energía de todas las personas que la disfrutaban la avivaran, mientras bailaban a su alrededor, aquella danza sin tocar sus manos casi juntas, cambiaban de pareja constantemente y las mujeres que les acompañaban para desempeñar las labores de cocina y lavado, deliraban cuando pasaban como compañeras de baile del príncipe, aquel que con la muerte del rey Alistair había asumido el trono de manera aún no oficial, pero cuyo arraigo por el pueblo, a pesar de su juventud, le proporcionaba encanto, además de la evidente belleza externa que poseía.

-¡Así que al fin te dignaste a salir!, -la voz casi chillona por el elevado timbre que usó para ser escuchada en medio de la música de violines y tambores, lo hizo voltear a ver de quien se trataba su nueva pareja de baile, sonrió divertido al ver junto a él a la pecosa herrera.

-¡Es que no quería bailar contigo! –le respondió de la misma manera.

-¡Qué gracioso! –le contestó fingiendo molestia.

-¡¿Quieres un trago?! –le dijo, para sin esperar su respuesta, tomarla de la mano y sacarla del círculo de baile.

A los pocos minutos se habían sentado un tanto lejos del fogón, en la hierba, mientras le daban sorbos a sus aguas ardientes.

-¡AHH! Esto es para hombres… -le sonríe después de un trago.

-Entonces dámela, te buscaré un poco de agua con azúcar. –le sonrió divertida.

-Jajajaj… no cambias Elizbeth…. –la herrera no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante sus palabras, significaba que la tenía presente… -Por cierto… mañana iremos al pueblo más cercano con mi maestro, para buscar algunas hojas, cuchillos y puntas de flecha.

-¿Qué?, Pero si cuando salimos, la herrería los abasteció de todo eso y en bastante cantidad. –lo miró sorprendida.

-Pues… no quiero sentir que nos falta… en todos los enfrentamientos que hemos tenido hemos salido bien librados pero… debemos regresar todos…

-Sí… ningún rey quiere fallas para su reino… eso lo comprendo a la perfección. –lo miró asintió.

-No lo digo como rey… es más ni siquiera lo soy –miró hacia el frente, con lo que las llamas se reflejaron en sus iris, provocándoles un brillo dorado sobre la plata. –lo digo como persona… si está en mis manos hacerlo… lo haré… y regresaré…

-Jajajaja lo dices como si hubieras dejado una doncella esperando por ti en un puerto que se hunde en agua poco a poco, -lo miró divertida, pero al ver la expresión seria de él, aún mirando a la fogata, lo comprendió. –En verdad dejaste una doncella esperándote en un puerto… -bajó la mirada sintiéndose confundida, al hablar con él de esa manera tan abierta y alegre… pensaba que sería una forma especial, pero puede que él sea así con todo el mundo… -¿La conozco?

Ante su pregunta, el príncipe volteó despacio a verla, era la primera vez que había tocado ese tema con alguien además de Sirrah… no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

-No… -dijo simplemente.

-Ahh… -se hundió de hombros y escondió los labios entre sus rodillas, quedando mirándolo de reojo. No sabía si sería demasiada indiscreción seguir preguntando, por lo que mejor se abstuvo y le dio un gran sorbo a su agua incolora que casi derritió su garganta.

-Así que esa bebida se ingiere de esa manera… lo que significa que he estado haciéndolo mal… -se sentó de golpe a su lado Klein, lo que la hizo moverse de un salto un poco más al lado de Alistair.

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Pero qué le pasa?!

-¿Ustedes no se conocen? –interviene entonces el príncipe, señalándolos a cada uno al presentarlos, Ella es la herrera Elizbeth, él es el capitán de la guardia real, Sir. Klein.

-Mucho gusto…

-¡Un gusto señorita!

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Espera… ¿El capitán de la guardia real? ¡¿Entonces él es tu maestro?!

-Nadie en este reino te respeta Ali… mira que llamarle de tú a su alteza… -levantó las cejas divertido el samurái.

-Mira quién habla… -cruzó los brazos e hinchó las mejillas la joven pelirosa.

El príncipe sonrió divertido por aquel improvisto encuentro y se tumbó sobre la grama. - _¿Estarás dormida ya… Stacia?..._

Como si compartieran el mismo pensamiento, la diosa, cuyos cabellos eran peinados con sumo cuidado con un fino cepillo por su dama de compañía, suspiró. Habían pasado 3 semanas desde la última vez que lo vio… dejándole como recuerdo aquel beso robado, que aún a esas alturas le cosquillea los labios, propiciándole el deseo de verlo nuevamente, con ansias latentes y fuertes, pero al mismo tiempo… la preocupación que nació dentro de ella desde entonces no la deja tranquila, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien llegaba a enterarse?... ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que la invadía al pensar en ese momento?... ¿Porqué pensar en él le daba tanta felicidad?... y… si todo eso le daba miedo… miedo de ser descubierta… ¿No significaba que estaba obrando mal?...

- _Eugeo-kun… -se dijo en sus adentros y cerró los ojos._

 _-_ Mi diosa… se dice que las tropas de Overworld han sido avistadas… en un campamento a varios kilómetros de aquí… que ya han pasado por _The World._ –El comentario la asustó, ¿Acaso había leído su mente y sabía en quién estaba pensando?

-¿Cómo dices?... ¿Fueron avistados?...

-Sí… escuché de las diosas gemelas… que su hermano, su alteza real el príncipe Vector planeaba emboscarlos dentro de 5 días… cuando estuvieran en las afueras de los llanos de _Underworld. –_ Perdone mi atrevimiento pero… pensé que era necesario que usted lo supiera… porque se parece mucho a lo que ocurrió hace 7 años… el príncipe Alistair viene en esa caravana.

-¿Su príncipe?... –sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados, al recordar que Eugeo, estaría en las tropas del príncipe Alistair. Pero trató de controlarse. –Comprendo… gracias Yulier.

-A sus órdenes su alteza.

- _No están muy lejos de aquí… tengo… que ir a buscarlo y avisarle…_

A los pocos minutos, las luces de las velas se apagaron en aquel castillo.

La mañana había llegado y con ella las nuevas obligaciones a cumplir.

El príncipe Alistair caminaba junto al capitán de la guardia real, la herrera real, y sus escoltas; por el último pueblo a las afueras de _The World._

 _-_ ¿Tienes en claro que esto no es un paseo de turismo verdad Ali?... –miraba con una gota al lado de la frente, Eugeo al príncipe, que no dejaba de ver los estantes de muchas cosas, baratijas y artefactos inservibles para la misión, pero que llamaban la atención.

-Yo creo que es bonito, -tomó entre sus manos un pequeño adorno para el cabello la herrera, un clip blanco, lo miró por unos instantes, pero luego lo colocó de nuevo sobre la mesa del mercader.

-vamos, no se avergüence señorita, las cosas bonitas deben ser llevadas por las mujeres bonitas. –le sonrió Klein, lo que la sonrojó.

-¿Por mujeres bonitas?... si no soy más que una herrera con olor a carbón, Capitán…

Mientras ellos hablaban, Alistair encontró con la mirada un par de pendientes con una piedra azul y tomó uno con una mano, sin que nadie lo viera, los pagó y se los guardó en el bolsillo, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba… una joven rubia, de largos cabellos lacios lo miró extrañada por tal comportamiento, volteó entonces hacia Eugeo, para ver si él también había visto lo mismo, pero el caballero estaba divertido viendo Klein convencía a Liz de usar el broche de cabello, por lo que se guardó aquel avistamiento para sí misma.

Esa noche… cuando todos estuvieron de vuelta en el campamento, el murmullo de varias personas rodeando a alguien más, les llamó la atención, Klein y Elizbeth, fueron enseguida ayudados por otros caballeros a llevar los insumos al cuarto de armas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó directo el príncipe.

-¡Alteza! –voltearon todos al escucharlo.

-Es esta joven… empujada hacia adelante, dio un par de pasos, dificultosos por los grilletes que ahora la apresaban, los largos cabellos castaños y esos ojos de los que se había enamorado, lo miraban incrédula de la situación.

Alistair se quedó quieto, sin siquiera respirar al verla. – _Stacia…_

-Se introdujo dentro del campamento, en busca de Sir Eugeo.

-¿Yo? –se extrañó el rubio y dando un par de pasos, llegó hasta ella. -¿Me buscaba señorita?

-…No… -negó con la cabeza extrañada, viendo que la persona que buscaba estaba frente a ella sin decir nada.

-¿Qué debemos hacer con ella Alteza? –pregunta el soldado.

- _Alteza…_ -repite para sí la diosa, comprendiendo por ella misma la situación. Levantó la mirada tratando de vencer sus propios miedos. - ¿Príncipe Alistair?... –lo miró dolida y furiosa por enterarse de aquel dato de esa manera tan cobarde.

-Llévenla… a la tienda real… yo hablaré con ella…

Los soldados se miraron entre sí, ante el extraño pedido, pero asintieron y la encaminaron al lugar.

Continuará…

Bueno, he aquí otro capi de esta historia que se está volviendo más complicada de lo que me imaginé juajuajua, ¡pero gracias por seguirla! Supongo que si logra entrar en la Kiriasuweek tema 4 Amantes a escondidas xDD, porque nadie sabe que se quieren? Wuajajajaja

¡Gracias por todo!

Saludos especiales a: **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Selector18** **, invitado xD**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	4. IV

No todas las historias de amor se escriben bajo la misma línea, ni las esculturas más hermosas se esculpen con el mismo cincel, existen historias con inicios difíciles, intermedios desastrosos y finales aún más inesperados que superar, tal vez… aunque no parezca justo mi niño, alguno de los escenarios terribles de las historias de otras personas, te tomen como personaje y te arrastren al dolor, pero una vez tomando conciencia de eso, puedes moldear el porvenir de la historia con tus manos, nunca olvides lo que te digo mi pequeño Ali…

 **MYTHICAL BUTTERFLY**

 **IV**

Aquella mirada dolida y abrumada no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Hacerle cualquier clase de daño era lo último que quisiera, sin embargo… había pasado, estaba ahí parado, frente a ella, que había sido colocada sobre el suelo de la tienda real y arrodillada sobre las ataduras de sus pies, no dejaba de mirarlo.

Era normal pensar en su enojo, por todo el tiempo… desde que la conoció le había mentido… pero aquella mentira no había sido más que su nombre, todos los sentimientos que tenía por ella eran absolutamente reales, pero cómo expresárselo sin que se tomara como una suma más a aquella pantalla que había formado sobre su verdadero ser.

La diosa terminó por bajar la mirada al ver que él no tomaba la iniciativa de hablar. Cerró fuerte los párpados tratando de controlar sus lágrimas pero no hizo más que apresurar su salida.

\- …¡Stacia! -llegó a arrodillarse a su lado al ver lo que había provocado, ella, su joya divina, derramaba lágrimas por su culpa.

\- ¡No! ¡No me toques! -gritó desesperada sólo con sentirlo acercarse, lo que lo sorprendió, por lo que cerró la mano con que iba a tocarla en un puño.

-Stacia… déjame explicarte…

\- ¿Explicarme?... ¿Es que acaso no lo ves?... -levantó su mirada angustiada hacia él. -Soy una diosa de Underworld… mi hermano… -tiemblan sus ojos de solo recordarlo y su faz se descompone en culpa. -¡Todos saben que fue el príncipe vector quien asesinó al rey Alistair! -le gritó frustrada de solo pensar que su familia le hubiera causado tanto sufrimiento directo y ella hubiera actuado tan distante al asunto todo ese tiempo.

Al comprender el punto de su enfado, el príncipe que había permanecido callado escuchándola, bajó la mirada.

-Es verdad… -sonrió por lo bajo, al asimilar que lo que más le dolía de su engaño, no era que escondiera quien era realmente, sino… que no tener esa información la había privado tratarlo como se merecía. -Mi padre… murió defendiendo a su pueblo… a las personas que amaba… -el recordarse a sí mismo sufriendo por la falta de oxígeno en aquella última habitación del castillo donde se refugiaban y ver a su padre conteniendo a los caballeros negros que los atacaban, le provoca un nudo en la garganta. -Pero… nada lo hace más noble y más fuerte que eso… y esa fortaleza es la que vive conmigo cada día… No ha sido nada fácil despertar de una noche a la mañana siguiente y saberme el nuevo rey de una nación… por eso, debía proteger mi identidad… tanto como pudiera.

\- Pero tu padre…

-¡Lo que haya pasado entre tu gente y mi gente no es asunto nuestro! -colocó sus manos sobre las suyas, que al sentir su tacto sobre su piel, sus dedos buscaron hacer contacto con los de él instintivamente.

-Claro que lo es…nuestros reinos… -lo soltó y se llevó las manos al rostro tapándose los ojos, todo aquello le parecía sumamente doloroso, podía tolerar en su corazón el dolor de un pequeño que lo había perdido todo en la guerra… la desdicha, el infortunio… ¿Pero el príncipe?... ¿El eje principal? ¿El nuevo blanco de la armada real de su reino?

Tratando de tranquilizarla se acercó un poco más y abrazándola, la recibió sobre su pecho, en el cual enseguida buscó refugio y lo abrazó fuerte por la espalda agarrando la tela de su camisa entre sus dedos.

-Alteza… -la voz de su fiel amigo y escolta se coló entre las mantas de pared de la tienda, tras levantar la puerta y asomarse. Se notó la pausa en sus movimientos al verlos abrazados. Alistair que estaba de espaldas a él lo miró despacio sobre su hombro.

-Todo está bien Eugeo. -respondió serio indicándole que debía retirarse.

-Solo… me temo que debo informarle que los centinelas del sur han avistado varias compañías de Underworld a la distancia, tal parece que nuestro descanso termina esta noche.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Acaba de llegar el reporte.

-¿Cuántas compañías?...

-6 o 7…

-¿Tanto?... -se quedó pensativo unos segundos. -Avísale a los guardias de la frontera, pon a los francotiradores en posición y ¡Toda la caballería lista ya!

-Enseguida mi lord, -le reverenció y salió rápido de la tienda real.

-Esto es malo… -murmuró para sí mismo, mientras deshacían su abrazo y tras ayudarla a desatar sus pies, ambos se pusieron en pie.

-Es… por lo que estoy aquí… venía a decirte que pensaban emboscarlos en las afueras de Underworld, -lo siguió con la mirada mientras él se movía por toda la tienda recogiendo sus cosas y colocándoselas.

-¿Tú te enteraste del ataque? -se paró en seco.

-Sí… mi dama de compañía me lo dijo… pero ella estaba segura que atacarían dentro de cinco días… por lo que me parece muy extraño que estén tan cerca…

-Debe haber algo que haya detonado su salida… -abrió grandes los ojos de gema ante lo que estaba frente a su nariz. -La princesa… -volteó a verla, -Te siguieron…

-¿Qué?... -no era posible si había sido muy cuidadosa… pero aún así… sabía perfectamente que Vector tenía ojos en todas partes. -…Perdóname… No estoy haciendo nada más que traerte problemas… -se llevó las manos a la boca y cerró fuerte los párpados.

-Stacia… debemos afrontar esto… -la miró dulce, para luego suspirar y seguir en su recolección de indumentaria, mientras ella lo miraba sintiéndose totalmente culpable, hasta que de un momento a otro, sintió el abrigo de la tela recubriendo su rostro, el príncipe la había tapado desde los cabellos hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura con una manta sin adornos.

Tras tomarla de la mano, salieron de la tienda, el fuego escocía entre casi toda el área, los arqueros estaban preparados para el ataque, así que soportando el calor se dejó dirigir por Alistair hasta donde se encontraban otras mujeres.

-Vas a quedarte aquí con ellas… -le dijo, colocándole las manos sobre los hombros.

-No Eugeo-kun… por favor…

-No puedes venir conmigo… será muy peligroso… debo irme. -dijo finalmente serio y dándole la espalda corrió de vuelta a la concentración de armas.

-¡Ali! ¡Alistair! -pronunció finalmente su nombre mientras se alejaba, pero sus palabras llegaron a sus oídos, el escucharla llamarle por su verdadera identidad era regocijante.

-¿Qué son esas maneras de hablarle a su alteza niña? -la toma de la mano una de las mujeres que por su apariencia trabajaba en la cocina y la encaminó hacia adentro.

-Sí… discúlpeme…

-Bueno… si eres una de sus doncellas y él te lo permite está bien… supongo, aunque -se llevó una mano al mentón, la mujer que lucía experimentada y robusta. -Yo pensaba que aún no había pasado el ritual de la prima Notche…

-Prima Notche… -repitió asustada. Lo había escuchado antes, el ritual realizado a los monarcas vírgenes para asegurar que fueran fructíferos engendradores y los reinos contaran con abundantes herederos al trono.

-Aunque a decir verdad… no creo que le funcione… -se tapó la sonrisa con la mano la mujer, -ya ves al Rey Alistair… cuanto le costó darle un heredero a la corte… y nuestro joven príncipe pues… ¿está muy delgado no te parece?

Apenas y escuchó lo que la mujer decía, definitivamente no deseaba que él ni nadie pasara por algo así… aunque no estaba segura de que trataba, seguramente era bochornoso… o hasta doloroso. Pero más allá de eso, la actual situación no la dejaba tranquila.

-Quita esa cara de susto niña, su alteza y todos los demás regresarán pronto, siempre lo hacen. -le sonrió.

Mientras tanto, las filas de hombres estaban formadas y listas para el contraataque.

-¿Tienes el silbato que te dí? -lo mira impaciente Eugeo, aparentemente tiene más cosas que controlar, por lo que el príncipe al ver su premura, empezó a tocarse en todos los bolsillos y llevando una mano a sus pantalones sacó de la bolsa el que creía el silbato, pero se encontró únicamente con los pendientes que compró para Stacia. Al verlos los regresó a su sitio.

-Tal parece que lo perdí…

-¿Qué?

-Pero tranquilo, no voy a usarlo, nunca lo utilizo, -se llevó una mano tras la nuca.

-Claro, como siempre estoy yo tapándole las espaldas a su majestad… -la voz del capitán de la guardia real, les hizo sonreír a ambos.

-Gracias por eso, -lo reverenció Eugeo.

-¿Qué acaso no es ese su trabajo?... -levantó una ceja Alice.

-Hey… no me quite mi gloria señorita, -le sonrió Sir Klein, a lo que ella rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, poniéndonos serios, lo primero será que avancemos… para ver si podemos hablarlo… -les informó el príncipe, caminando unos cuantos pasos hasta los caballos alados y colocándole una mano en la cabeza al pegaso negro lo acarició.

-¿Cómo que hablar?... ¡¿Si nosotros íbamos a meternos a su reino a acabarlos no?! -reclama Alice.

-Lo sé, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, esto ya no será una sorpresa para ellos… y la ofensiva está toda en nuestra contra. -encilla a su amigo el regente y tomándolo de las riendas lo hace trotar un poco. -¿Vamos?

La frontera entre las dos naciones lucía desolada a simple vista, pero ambas armadas estaban listas para saltar contra la otra en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué… es?...

-No… es un qué es… es… ¿Qué son?...

Los espías que estaban más cerca del territorio donde acampaban los caballeros de Overworld, se levantaron rápido y tocaron las alarmas de las compañías de Underworld.

-¡Se acercan! ¡Se acercan! ¡Overworld viene!

-¿Así que viene?... -recibe el mensaje Vector.

-Parece que son el príncipe y otros tres más, sus intenciones parecen pacíficas señor.

-Muy bien… -asintió con la cabeza tres veces. -Mátenlos.

El mandato sorpresivo se hizo inmediato, en unos segundos, la lluvia de flechas incandescentes inundó el cielo oscuro iluminándolo como la erupción de un volcán.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! -los centinelas de Overworld que vieron los acontecimientos sucedidos sobre sus representantes, dieron aviso a las fuerzas que enseguida se movilizaron, dándole a la pradera donde corrían la impresión de varias estrellas fugaces desplazándose sobre el pasto con furia.

Desde donde se encontraba Stacia, no se apreciaba más que miles de luces colisionando unas contra otras, era demasiado tarde, el enfrentamiento había comenzado y todo había sido por ella, quien bajo aquel manto descolorido y burdo, era la diosa de la nación que acabaría con las vidas de todos los humanos maldecidos de las tierras altas y muy posible de su príncipe…

Al pensarlo, el rostro sonriente de Alistair le viene a la mente. -No puedo perderlo… no puedo… no quiero… -negó con la cabeza y limpiándose las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las luces que se veían a la distancia, sin imaginar… que el enfrentamiento había sobrepasado por completo al reino del príncipe de cabellos negros.

Adentrándose entre las llamas de los alrededores, los cuerpos tendidos sobre el suelo crecían en número a cada paso que daba, llegando finalmente a encontrar al príncipe que tanto le preocupaba arrodillado a cuatro extremidades contra el suelo, mientras su hermano le pegaba con la fusta.

-¿Dónde está Stacia?...

La sangre que se escapaba de sus heridas se escurría entre los legajos de sus prendas y su piel rasgada, mientras sus labios temblaban con frustración y deshonra.

-¡Alistair! -gritó desesperada Alice, a quien enseguida le estrellaron la cabeza contra el suelo. Mientras Eugeo y Klein miraban la escena desde sus respectivas restricciones. Todos habían sido capturados.

-¿Sigues sin querer hablar?... Podría hacer esto todo el día… y toda la noche… y al día siguiente… -tomó impulso hacia atrás y el siguiente azote y lo derribó por completo contra el suelo, dejándolo inhalando con la boca abierta buscando el aire que se le escapó de golpe con aquel grito ahogado.

- _¿Este es el fin?... ¿Es así como todo se termina?..._ -preguntaba a sus adentros el príncipe mientras apenas y mantenía los ojos abiertos, mismos que se abrieron un poco o más bien cuanto pudieron, por la sorpresa amarga ante ellos. - _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?..._

-Hasta que saliste… -la mirada de molestia de su hermano era evidente, y mirarla con aquella apariencia lo enfurecía más. Aquella manta que sepultaba su infinita belleza, sus manos y pies cubiertas de lodo y el rostro empapado en lágrimas oscurecidas al secarse.

-Suéltalo…

-¿Cómo?... -su sonrisa se ladeó burlona al escucharla.

-Estuve… charlando con él un poco… preguntándole por ti… porque estaba seguro que él sabía dónde estabas… pero la verdad Stacia… es que fuiste tú la que le hizo esto… al pensar de una manera tan estúpida y egoísta… al tratar de protegerlos en primer lugar… ¿Por qué por eso te escapaste del palacio no? ¡¿Acaso no te he dicho que tu deber es permanecer en el palacio absolutamente todo el tiempo?! ¡Gobernar! ¡Junto a mí! ¡Tú rey! -le azotó nuevamente pero con mucha más ira, tanto que la sangre le salpicó el rostro.

-¡AAAGGH! -el grito de Alistair le caló hasta los huesos a la diosa.

-¡Déjaloo!

- _De continuar así… va a matar al príncipe…_ -Pensó Eugeo, quien cruzó la mirada con Sir Klein en un segundo.

Las peticiones de Stacia lo encolerizaban, ¿Por qué debía defenderlo de esa manera? ¿Quién era este sujeto para ella? No iba a averiguarlo, bastaba con eliminarlo. Por lo que sacó su espada enfundada, al verlo la diosa, corrió con todas sus fuerzas en su dirección y aprovechando la distracción, Eugeo sacó la daga oculta en su bota y la lanzó al guardia de Underworld que sujetaba a Sir Klein, dejándolo libre para correr al auxilio del príncipe que apenas y estaba consciente.

No sintió dolor alguno, pero la sangre corría sobre su espalda agrietada nuevamente, tal vez… había llegado ese punto donde el dolor desaparecía y se encontraba de manera certera cercano a la muerte. Pero sus teorías fueron derribas al ver un brazo cubriéndole el rostro mientras el resto del cuerpo servía como escudo sobre el suyo.

Stacia había logrado empujar a su hermano, pero las intenciones persistían, por lo que quitándosela de encima arrojándola al lado volvió a enterrar la espada, sin darse cuenta que el cuerpo que atravesaba no era su principal objetivo.

-Ali… por favor… despierta… y acabalo… -le susurraba apenas al oído al príncipe el pelirojo.

-¿Có…mo?... ¿Klein?... -las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos perlados al entender la situación. -¿Por qué?... siempre…

-¿Recuerdas… la fiebre?... -las palabras se llevaban sus últimos alientos, pero las mismas hacían fluir los recuerdos del príncipe.

 _Era apenas un poco mayor del día en que su padre había caído bajo el poder de Underworld, yacía recostado sobre un catre con mantas recién cambiadas y lavadas con un fuerte esterilizante, lo sabía por aquel olor penetrante que no lo dejaba descansar con tranquilidad, junto al dolor de todos sus músculos y huesos que parecían iban a doblarlo hasta hacerlo perder su forma humana. La fiebre era tan alta que sentía la garganta quemante como braza y los labios partidos por la resequedad._

 _-El curador que salió del aposento negó con la cabeza ante el capitán de la guardia real que para esos entonces había fungido como uno de los escoltas del antiguo rey._

 _-Alteza… tiene que luchar… nosotros… contamos con usted…_

 _-Aghh…ahh…ahh…ag… -los gemidos de dolor se escapaban de sus pequeños labios, pero lo único que él podía hacer era cambiarle la manta que se calentaba a gran velocidad en su frente, mientras peinaba hacia atrás los cabellos empapados de sudor del príncipe a sus ojos agonizante. -Aggh… ¡Agghh! -abrió los ojos asustado por semejante dolor inundándolo._

 _-¿Alteza?... ¡Alteza! -trató de sostenerlo y en sus intentos terminó recostando al niño contra su pecho, fue entonces cuando lo notó, en la almohada y la sábana, los rastros de sangre que había fluido por su cabeza y su espalda alta, los pequeños cuernos habían surgido antes que perdiera el conocimiento._

-Lo recuerdo… no era una fiebre… era la transformación… -entendió entonces su punto y cerró los ojos preguntándose si podría utilizar aquel poder que jamás había experimentado más que en ese momento. Para de un momento a otro abrirlos al sentir el peso del otro cuerpo completamente sobre el suyo.

-¿Klein?... -esperó unos segundos y no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que supuso lo peor, sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y frustración. -¿Klein?... su seño se frunció mientras los destellos de sus iris adquirían una apariencia aplatinada.

Continuará…

Wow… más de 2 meses sin escribir una sola palabra de mis historias, me siento muy feliz de estar de vuelta y por supuesto que lo primero que tenía que actualizar era un fic de SAO. ¡Gracias por leer!

Saludos especiales a: **Selector18** **,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Luz Night**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	5. V

**MYTHICAL BUTTERFLY**

 **V**

Se sentía tan ligero, tan falto de preocupaciones y tan libre, que cada respiración le parecía placentera, al regresar poco a poco a la conciencia que había perdido. No sentía más dolor…

-¡Está despertando! -logró escuchar el murmullo de las voces a su alrededor, mientras la luz que se perfilaba desde fuera de sus párpados como ases relampagueantes de colores intensos y llamativos, dibujaban paisajes en su mirada. -Alteza… Príncipe… estamos por llegar, no debe preocuparse, regresamos a Overworld… -se le informó mientras trataba de mantener el control sobre su consciencia.

El movimiento de la carreta donde lo transportaban le ayudó entonces, al pasar sobre caminos empedrados y baches, la percepción de la naturaleza a su alrededor se hizo más natural, hasta que finalmente pudo abrir ambos ojos sin pesadez. La mirada plateada se posó sobre la figura de la persona que tenía al lado, trató de enfocar el rostro de la chica de largos cabellos rubios que le sonreía con alivio, pero no había nada en ella ni es aquel gesto en su rostro que le transmitiera algún sentimiento. ¿Quién era?...

De un momento a otro, todo aquello que no sentía, fue apareciendo recalcando su estado que con el movimiento de aquella caja de tablas donde había sido acostado, que le recordaba giro a giro de rueda las lesiones como ráfagas de fuego en su espalda y su cabeza, llevándole a cerrar los párpados con gran fuerza tratando de controlarse y no gritar.

Alice al verlo apretó la dentadura y enseguida se movió, dirigiéndose a las personas que iban sentadas al frente del carruaje hostil. El conductor y el curandero de guardia. -¡Pasó el efecto del opio! -les gritó asustada por el terrible dolor reflejado en el rostro del príncipe heredero.

- _Opio…_ -Logró enlazar sus pensamientos entonces Alistair, se sentía así porque estaba drogado… y ahora todo empezaba a recobrar sentido.

Los días transcurrieron entre su sangre impregnada en los vendajes de algodón y las eternas preguntas sobre lo que había pasado en aquel lugar. Alrededor de 15 días después del catalogado "Incidente del valle" a las afueras de Underworld, donde habían perdido a varias compañías de guerreros y entre ellos al Capitán de la guardia real, siendo vencidos por completo con la confrontación del Príncipe Vector y Underworld…

No tenía la respuesta a ninguna de sus propias preguntas y mucho menos a las preguntas de los demás.

La puerta de la habitación real se cerró, dejando a un príncipe sumergido en un profundo sueño y cerrando la puerta tras de sí a un caballero rubio, que no pudo más que recargarse contra la madera cerrada una vez estuvo fuera. Entonces suspiró, para luego elevar la mirada clara a la persona que lo esperaba en las afueras de los aposentos reales.

-¿Y bien?...

El joven sólo negó con la cabeza, -Nada… no importa los días que pasen, parece que nunca va a recuperarse… -se llevó la mano a la frente desesperado, peinando hacia atrás los cabellos rubios que enseguida volvieron a su posición inicial.

-Eugeo… -Primero se aseguró que nadie estuviera en los alrededores escuchándolos, mirando de un lado a otro y termina mirándolo impávida. -Nadie debe saber nada de eso… nadie más que tú y yo estábamos ahí… y Sir Klein… pero él… -bajó la mirada la rubia.

-No tienes ni por qué decírmelo… -le sonrió un tanto lúgubre. -Yo menos que nadie en este mundo le deseo un mal a Ali…

-Lo sé… -asintió ella también -Pero… la chica… -frunce el entrecejo al no tener muy clara la visión de lo que ocurrió con ella, sólo puede alcanzar a distinguir la aparición de una niña de largos cabellos avellanas.

-No tiene caso preocuparnos por eso ahora… -Le colocó la mano en el hombro, por lo que ella le devolvió la mirada. -Nuestro señor nos necesita más que nunca, no importa lo que haya ocurrido, no importa que no reconozca nada… de lo que es suyo… nosotros debemos ser su fuerza y sus recuerdos.

-Pero qué conmovedor… los escoltas del príncipe dándose ánimos entre ellos, -llega a pararse a las afueras de los aposentos reales el sacerdote.

-¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?! -se interpuso de inmediato en la puerta Alice.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Lo acordado… se dijo en la segunda noche de luna nueva del décimo cuarto año de vida del príncipe heredero se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de la _Prima Notchie._

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso está usted desvariando? Todo el mundo en Overworld sabe del estado de salud precario del Príncipe Alistair, no puede venir a sugerir llevar a cabo una cosa así en un momento como este. -le reclamó molesta.

-Permítame disentir de su opinión… y es precisamente porque el consejo del reino lo demanda, si el estado de salud del joven príncipe posee tan dudoso desenlace es necesaria la realización de la ceremonia con carácter urgente, de ese modo, esta misma noche podremos contar con la impregnación de una doncella elegida para cargar en su vientre al futuro heredero de Overworld en caso que el príncipe… sufra el mismo lamentable destino de nuestro Rey, muerto el rey viva el rey… no hay otra opción. No podemos permitir que Overworld permanezca acéfalo.

-¡¿Acaso no escucha sus propias palabras al salir de su boca?! -le gritó frustrada por tales acciones futuras, pero Eugeo la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la vista del sacerdote.

-Como el concejo mande… avisaremos al curandero y a las doncellas de su alteza para tener todos los preparativos para la ceremonia de esta noche. -Lo reverenció el rubio, mientras se mordía su propio labio de la furia, sin poder demostrarlo abiertamente ante aquel hombre.

-Vaya… por fin la civilización. -Dijo levantando una ceja y dándoles la espalda empezó a alejarse.

-¡Eugeo! -le gritó furiosa una vez estuvieron solos. -¡¿Qué no escuchaste lo que van a hacerle a Ali?!

-Es natural… -respondió sintiéndose ruin con sus palabras. -Todos los monarcas pasan por eso… y no sólo en este reino… ¡En todo el mundo Alice!

-¡Pero Ali no quería eso! ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?...

-¡Ali no puede oponerse a lo que su reino le mande! ¡Por algo es el futuro rey! -bajó la mirada pensativo. -Quizás es por eso… que lo han mantenido sedado… no esperaban consultarle su opinión al respecto… para el concejo él no es una persona… es sólo un objeto más a su disposición con el que pueden hacer lo que quieran… porque es el rostro de Overworld… y nadie quiere a un niño inexperto como líder…

-¿Inexperto?... -tiemblan sus ojos al pensar en todos los significados de esa palabra. -¿Pero qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?...

-Es simple… quieren un rey… un hombre fuerte y fértil… que les de confianza a los aldeanos… Alistair… ha tenido muchos problemas al respecto hasta ahora… En el concejo nadie quiere escucharlo, tal vez… aunque no sea la mejor manera de hacerlo… sea la mejor opción para ayudarlo a adquirir más poder…

Mientras ellos hablaban, dentro de la habitación, el joven pelinegro que había despertado con los gritos, alcanzaba a escuchar la conversación y llevándose una mano al abdomen, se agarró la tela del blusón que lo cubría, mientras la apretaba entre su mano en forma de puño.

Continuará…

¡Holas! ¿Qué puedo decir?, más que me hace muy feliz que esta historia siga llegando a los kokoros a pesar del tiempo espaciado de actualización. El capítulo quedó bastante corto, pero digamos que eso es lo que tenía encerrado en mi mente para esta entrega. Como todos saben, Alistair al haber crecido un poco más tiene mucha fama entre las mujeres… quería retomar la historia del por qué pasa eso.

No estoy segura si narrar el ritual o poner sólo que se supone que sucedió, puesto que me lo imagino hasta un poco violento, pasaría entonces el fic a Rated M? No estoy segura.

Bueno, gracias por leer y transmitirme sus sentimientos :3 Lo aprecio mucho en verdad, aunque me tarde en actualizar.

Saludos especiales a: **,** **Nezu,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **A Bene Placito** **,** **Alisson**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	6. VI

No podía verla, el solo hecho de pensar que se encontraba aún en la misma habitación lo mortificaba, después de todo lo que les había ocurrido esa noche, no comprendía el por qué… pero sentía que la había lastimado de una manera imperdonable, a pesar que él, por su posición real no tendría por qué guardar cualquier tipo de sentimiento de culpa al respecto, había hecho… lo que le obligaron a hacer, se había convertido finalmente en el hombre que su pueblo clamaba.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE AU**

 **MYTHICAL BUTTERFLY**

 **VI**

Había recuperado el control complete sobre su cuerpo y sus sentidos, llegándose a sentir terriblemente exhausto y adolorido en todas partes, sin embargo, más que fijarse en él y en la desnudez de su cuerpo tendido sobre la seda, se limitaba a observar la sombra que se dibujaba en la pared, reflejo de la luz del candelabro aún encendido y cuyas velas goteaban poco a poco mientras disminuían de tamaño.

La figura femenina se cubría con aquella manta de tela fina y suave.

-No tienes nada que temer… -dijo finalmente aún sin voltear a verla. -No voy a dejarte sola…

Aquellas palabras le hicieron fruncir el seño a la chica que bajó la mirada junto a su rostro, que no hizo más que asentir, al recordar su motivo principal de acción. Las palabras de su padre eran completamente ciertas y ahora, aquella promesa se cumplía.

-Infinitas gracias las que lo envuelven Mi Señor… -reverenció doblando una de sus rodillas tras la otra pierna para al levantar la mirada nuevamente, encontrarla con la plateada que la mira con expresión culpable. -¿Alteza?... -clavó su mirada azul en él, podía llegar a comprender que lo que había sucedido entre los dos, no fue deseado por él y ella no sirvió más que como vía de escape, para que todo aquello terminara de una vez.

-¿Te encuentras bien?... -bajó la mirada y apretó fuerte por párpados, para luego tratar de sentarse, al verlo ella se acercó rápido y le ayudó a sostenerse.

-Eso debería preguntar yo Mi Señor… sus heridas aún no habían sanado… -el recuerdo de tocar la carne abierta en la espalda del príncipe le hace bajar nuevamente la mirada.

-¿Eso te causó repugnancia? -la miró serio, los cabellos azulados de la chica tomaban una coloración violácea por la luz tan tenue de la habitación.

-Las palabras que menciona son imposibles Mi Señor… yo no soy más que su esclava si usted así lo manda.

-¿Esclava?... ¡Acabas de entregarte a mí! -en su propio reclamo pudo entender las palabras de la joven, así como él no lo deseaba… ella tampoco lo hizo. Sin embargo… en el momento en que todo estaba pasando… su cabeza daba vueltas junto a sus pensamientos y las sensaciones extrañas que lo recorrían infinito que no pudo notarlo, aún… podía recordarlo aunque fuera tan irracional como lo pensaba que sería.

ADVERTENCIA: VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

 _Sus pupilas completamente dilatadas por la influencia de la droga, no lo dejaban ver nada con claridad, se sentía tan fuera de sí que hasta el roce del aire le parecía una caricia en medio de aquel dolor que llevaba semanas sintiendo. Los agujeros que la punta afilada de la fusta del príncipe Vector había escavado sobre su piel hasta llegar casi tan profundo como sus huesos habían desaparecido de sus pensamientos, tras la visita del médico de la corte a sus aposentos._

 _A pesar que se rehusara beber aquel brebaje se sentía tan débil que no estaba en posición de discutir y terminó por ingerirlo, sabía lo que venía entonces… pero no había nada en él que pudiera ayudarle a evitarlo, su coraje, su fuerza y su convicción habían sido encerrados dentro de una jaula en su espíritu por aquellas hiervas que lo adormecieron._

 _De un momento a otro, muchas voces lo rodearon, los ancianos y los curanderos, todo eso debía indicar que había comenzado…_

 _Pudo distinguirla en medio de todos aquellos hombres de edad avanzada, o por lo menos visualizar su silueta, una chica… ¿Quién era?... No la reconoció en primera instancia, pero todo indicaba que se trataba de aquella doncella que el ritual mandaba. Entonces comprendió que acabaría haciéndolo contra su voluntad, pero algún extraño motivo… en ese preciso momento no le molestaba… es más no sentía nada por nadie ni por él mismo ni por el mundo ni por su reino._

 _Sólo aquel contacto… ser despojado de sus vestiduras, para enseguida percibir el olor dulce con cierto toque picante a su paladar que se perfilaba por sus fosas nasales y justo en el mismo instante, el par de manos oleosas que se posaron sobre su vientre, pasando de forma rústica y temerosa sobre su ombligo con rumbo hacia sus costillas. La sensación lo estremeció al instante, llevándolo a separar en un impulso las piernas mientras los músculos de su abdomen se tensaban._

 _Llevado por la sensación terminó cerrando los ojos para profundizar para sí aquel tacto sobre su piel, tan placentero que le orillaba a sucumbir al sueño que le arrullaba cada vez más._

 _Hasta el instante en que se vio obligado a prestar atención a su persona al sentir como sus manos fueron sujetadas por las muñecas, lo mismo que sus tobillos, había más personas ahí… viéndolo… trató de abrir los ojos para recuperar la compostura ahora que estaba un poco más despierto y sacudirse los agarres de aquellas personas a sus extremidades, pero no lo logró._

 _Lo siguiente lo llevó a sentirse completamente vulnerable y expuesto, podía escuchar los murmullos aunque no entendía lo que decían, mientras veía por sí mismo en medio de su mirada borrosa como el miembro entre sus piernas había despertado por primera vez sin que él lo notara de antemano, con aquel cosquilleo que le subía por la columna y bajaba entre sus piernas._

 _La misma sensación oleosa se apoderó ahora de él, en un agarre fuerte y firme, que lo llevó a arquear su cuello hacia atrás, mientras trataba de controlarse moviendo las piernas en busca de estabilidad peros sin conseguirlo por los agarres de sus tobillos._

 _-Suel…ten…me… ¡Suéltenme! -el efecto del brebaje fue abandonándolo poco a poco mientras se resistía, al punto de poder llegar a reconocer las caras de todos los presentes. Los miembros del consejo reunidos para dar como realizado el ritual que tanto les importaba se realizase. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y abochornado. -¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Largoo!_

 _-Tranquilo su Alteza… ya pronto terminará todo… -está a su lado la chica que vio en medio de su sueño inducido. Ahora es capaz de reconocerla._

 _Sus ojos de plata no dejaban de temblar al verla. -Sachi… ¿Qué haces… aquí Sachisa?... -al terminar su pregunta cerró fuerte los párpados mientras trataba de soportar la sensación que en ningún momento se detuvieron en propiciarle._

 _-Ven aquí niña -la llamó entonces la mujer que llevaba a cabo el contacto con el príncipe, quien al verla se espantó y siguió moviéndose tratando de soltarse. -¡Eugeo!¡Alice! ¡AHHHHHH! -terminó gritando al sentir el jalón que le dio la anciana concejala._

 _-Ahora que ya está así, podemos seguir con el siguiente baño, -habló refiriéndose a la parte del príncipe que sujetaba y que ahora le pasó a ella. -Siéntelo, debe ser exactamente este punto, aún sin crecer del todo, pero lo suficientemente duro para soportar el espesor. -Las explicaciones asustaron al pelinegro que intentó sentarse pero fue retenido de los hombros por los presentes._

 _La hija del sacerdote debía ser capacitada en la conformación del ritual como un conocimiento que se pasa de generación en generación, antes de convertirse en la doncella ofrecida._

 _-¡AHHGGGGG! -se revolcó sobre las sábanas al sentir el líquido caliente y espumoso derramarse entre sus piernas. Tanto que terminó por derramar un par de lágrimas, mientras aquel dolor urente se iba convirtiendo en satisfacción al sentir como la mano ahora más pequeña y gentil lo sujetaba y masajeaba imprimiéndole aquel baño recién vertido. Con cada movimiento que le propiciaba sentía surgir nuevamente la sensación placentera desde sus adentros, acelerando su respiración que poco a poco dejó de controlar al igual que los movimientos de su cadera que empezaron a empujar hacia la mano de la doncella._

 _Los cambios del príncipe entre sus manos eran notorios, volviéndose palpitante y extremadamente cálido, junto al crecimiento anunciado por la anciana._

 _-Es hora… -le colocó las manos en los hombros a la joven para arrastrar con ellas hacia abajo la tela de la bata que la cubría._

FIN DE LA ADVERTENCIA

El recuerdo estaba tan presente en ambos, las escasas horas que habían pasado desde entonces no alcanzaban a empezar a cubrirlo, por lo que sin más que agregar a aquella conversación entrecortada la doncella ahora amante del príncipe de Overworld, salió de los aposentos reales, cubierta solamente por aquella tela fina.

Inmediatamente los fieles escoltas entraron corriendo a la habitación, encontrándolo aún entre las sábanas.

-¡Ali! -entró rápido Eugeo, seguido de Alice, cada uno se fue a un lado de la cama del príncipe.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó con preocupación genuina la rubia.

-¿Cómo te fue? -preguntó igual de intrigado su amigo.

-…No sé que decirles, -la perturbación aún anidaba en su rostro, -al principio… estaba tan adormilado que no me di cuenta de nada… -negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Tranquilo… no tienes que contarnos los detalles… -le sonrió gentil su amiga y le tomó la mano, apretándola un poco.

El príncipe sólo le asintió.

-La doncella que acaba de salir… ¿No es Sachisa? -preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

-Sí, -respondió sin más.

-¿Fue ella la elegida? -lo miró sorprendida Alice. -Y pensar que es la propia hija del Sacerdote… -mira hacia su compañero.

-Creo que eso es más que obvio… el Sacerdote era el más interesado porque el ritual de la Prima Notchie se llevara a cabo… es normal pensar que propondría a su propia hija ante el concejo… porque ellos lo aceptarían de buenas a primeras… así el poder de Overworld quedaría respaldado por uno de los suyos… -analizó el ojiazul.

-¿Uno de los suyos? ¿Pero qué poder pueden tener ellos ahora? Si fue solamente la doncella… -no encuentra la relación la guerrera.

-¿No es así Ali? -le dirigió la pregunta ahora al príncipe para darle la oportunidad de explicarse ante Alice.

-Ellos quieren controlarme… controlar a Overworld… por medio de ella… Saben perfectamente que yo jamás la dejaría sola… y menos ahora… que me ha entregado todo a mí….

-¡Pero tú no la obligaste! ¡Fue ella la que se metió en tu cama! -respalda ofuscada.

-¡Pero yo no pude hacer nada para detenerlos! No pude hacer nada en ningún momento… -se llevó las manos al rostro. -Cuando todo estaba por terminar… tenía tanto miedo de lo que iba a suceder… que no noté en qué momento estaba vertiéndome dentro de ella… -terminó angustiado.

-¿Qué?... -lo soltó la rubia, alejándose un poco, pero sin levantarse de su lado.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó preocupado Eugeo.

-Sí… -respondió descubriendo su rostro y limpiándose las lágrimas que empezaban a salirse con las palmas de sus manos.

-…¿Entonces puede que haya quedado… impregnada?... -preguntó sin poder creer sus propias palabras la rubia.

Al mismo tiempo que la misma pregunta era formulada por el sacerdote hacia la doncella elegida.

-Estoy segura que luego del ritual quedaste impregnada del príncipe… ese niño nos dará el poder de Overworld… -la miró satisfecho. -Debes recostarte, no vayas a lavarte por ningún motivo, su esencia debe perdurar dentro de ti lo más que puedas… -le sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejándola perpleja, con la sensación de no ser más que un ser desechable si aquellos planes de su padre no se llevaban a cabo, habiendo sido completamente usada… y usado al príncipe para aquel macabro porvenir. Se llevó una mano temblorosa al vientre mientras caía arrodillada llorando amargamente luego de aquella vivencia.

A las afueras de los aposentos reales, Alice y Eugeo caminaban despacio.

-Son unos malditos… -apretó los puños la rubia.

-Cuidado con lo que dices… -miró de izquierda a derecha su acompañante. Para encontrarse en el camino con el Sacerdote.

-Muy buenos días estimados escoltas reales… -pasó a su lado y yéndose de largo, preguntó nuevamente. -¿Cómo amaneció el príncipe?

-Su Alteza real, el Príncipe Alistair, soberano de Overworld se encuentra muy bien, saludable y fuerte como un roble. -Describió pronto y con exactitud el escolta.

La sonrisa del sacerdote se hizo evidente para ellos aún a sus espaldas.

-Encarguen que le suban alimentos sustanciosos, necesitará recuperar toda la energía que perdió ayer entre sus gritos. -mencionó y siguió su camino, dejando atrás a los caballeros de la guardia real indignados por sus aseveraciones.

 **UNDERLWORD 3 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

El día amaneció lluvioso por tercer día consecutivo, de seguir así los sembradíos correrían peligro de morir y la cosecha de ese tiempo se perdería. Los granjeros hacían colas inmensas afuera del castillo, esperando ser atendidos, bajo la lluvia y el frío.

-¿Pero por qué no podemos dejar pasar a las personas? -la mirada temblorosa por la preocupación hacia el pueblo, no despejaba sus pupilas del joven que la miraba indiferente, sentado desde el trono real.

-Por favor Stacia… -se inclinó hacia adelante, cargando su peso sobre sus rodillas. -Son sólo pordioseros que no saben que en días como estos no se trabaja…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu gente?... -la mirada reprochante pero cautelosa no la abandona.

El príncipe, volvió a recostarse sobre su asiento supremo y la observó despacio, era tan extraño que ella tomara aquellas actitudes… que cuando lo hacía se volvía un deleite para sus sentidos, mirar sus ojos molestos adquiriendo el color vivo de la molestia, un marrón encendido que conjugaba a la perfección con el tono natural de sus labios.

Aquella niñita que vivía persiguiendo para mantener resguardada dentro de su castillo como su posesión más precisada, ahora hecha una jovencita que se sentía con el poder de desafiarlo. Sólo le provocaba querer rodearla por la cintura y sentarla en sus piernas para darle un escarmiento.

-¡Dime algo! -sacudió la palidez de la falda de su largo vestida contra el suelo al dar un paso.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que esté lloviendo… -rodó los ojos.

-¿Cómo que no tienes la culpa?... Sabes muy bien lo que has hecho… las diosas gemelas están muy molestas contigo… -le explicó en todo calmo, por lo que obtuvo su atención de nuevo. -Solus… está tan triste… por favor habla con ella…

-Esas niñas… son una molestia… no las quería aquí… así que no me haré cargo de ellas… no voy a repetirlo más Stacia. Dile a toda la plebe que se marche que no hay nada aquí para ellos, -respondió soberbio.

-¡Pero Vector!

-Mi diosa… -le respondió llamándola como hizo ella. Por lo que al sentirse intimidada, bajó la mirada. -Tienes que pensar en las personas… en tu reino… ¿De qué sirve llegar a ser el rey, si acabarás siendo el rey de nada?... -lo miró molesta y se dio la vuelta apartándose de su vista, mientras él la seguía con aquella mirada escrutadora que bajaba de sus caderas hacia su trasero.

Continuará…

Jajaja tal como dicen aunque la historia se ha contado a grandes rasgos en White, esto es otra cosa xDDD. Al final salió el ritual, pobre Ali u_uU me declaro culpable por su sufrimiento.

Saludos especiales a: Kindness,

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	7. VII

**Desde niño me sentía perdido en medio de un mundo que apenas y reconocía como mío. Con las personas que nos miraban con esos ojos fijos cual puñales, por el simple hecho de ser diferentes… Por la maldición que pesaba sobre nuestras cabezas. Y yo… parado en medio de todo ese odio proveniente del exterior, no podía huir, por ser precisamente yo, el destinado a cargar ese odio sobre mis hombros de sangre real.**

 **Si tan sólo ese odio se hubiera quedado afuera del reino… Pero ese pensamiento resultaba demasiado iluso, el odio crecía en todas partes, derivado de la ambición, la envidia y la arrogancia.**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE UA**

 **MYTHICAL BUTTERFLY**

 **VII**

 **Un niño obligado a madurar a la fuerza… Una nación perdida en el caos… Una combinación de decadencia a los ojos de las naciones vecinas. La pérdida del Rey Alistair hace ya 10 años, había desestabilizado el reino, la fuerza y valor por las que era reconocido y temido se habían perdido, los campos habían dejado de dar frutos, la sequía crecía cada vez más, expandiéndose sobre los arrozales y maizales que alguna vez adornaron con esplendor los campos dentro de Overworld. Y con ella… el reclamo cada vez más urgente y fastidioso del concejo de ancianos de la corte real.**

-¡¿Acaso se volvieron locos?! -la voz sumamente molesta del príncipe resopló, al lado del sonido de su palma estrellándose contra la madera de la mesa.

Todos los ancianos sentados alrededor de la misma, se miraron entre sí y como de costumbre iniciaron con sus especulaciones en forma de murmuras entre ellos.

-No me parece adecuado el tono de voz que está utilizando Alteza… -habló desde su posición el sacerdote del reino, al escuchar su voz la mirada plata del soberano se oscureció, volviendo aún más notoria su molestia.

-¿Ahora resulta que hasta mi forma de hablar le molesta? -tragó saliva y contuvo su furia en un suspiro. -Pues permítame referirle que si mi deseo es hablar así, pues lo hago, después de todo… como viven diciéndome… Overworld es mi reino y velo por él… así que… si le molesta tanto, las puertas se abrirán a su paso para que abandone la reunión -estiró el brazo hacia la salida, por lo que el guardián parado junto a la puerta lo reverenció enseguida, indicándole su lealtad.

El hombre al escucharlo sonrió por lo bajo. Y sin moverse del asiento, levantó la mirada nuevamente, encontrándose con el príncipe con el seño fruncido.

-Ahora permítame decirle Alteza que si usted se encuentra en el puesto que ejerce no es más que por el permiso del Clero… quienes reconocieron la dinastía del difunto Rey Alistair.

-QUE DESCANCE EN PAZ -pronunciaron todos los presentes al escucharlo.

-Así que es su deber, no su voluntad… seguir todos los mandatos del Clero… porque usted será el heredero al trono… pero nosotros somos quienes decidimos que se hace y que no se hace en este reino.

Alice y Eugeo que estaban parados tras la silla real del príncipe, abrieron grandes los ojos en sorpresa al escucharlo. El primero apretó el puño en que no llevaba escudo.

Alistair se quedó callado tras sus palabras. Siempre era así… por más que intentara aponerse, siempre terminaban saliéndose con sus propósitos.

-El día de la coronación debe ser lo más pronto posible… -profirió el Sacerdote. -Y como ya es de su conocimiento… no puede acceder a la corona sino es de la mano de una reina. Además… el tratado de paz con Underworld beneficiará no solo el comercio en nuestras tierras, sino el cese al fuego de una buena vez… sabe perfectamente que nuestro ejército no está en condiciones de seguir disputando guerras sin sentido…

Podía haber soportado todo lo que le dijera menos eso… -¡¿Sin sentido?! -apoyó ambas manos en la mesa. -¡¿En qué mundo vive usted?!

-Alteza… -lo llamó suave Sachisa que se encontraba sentada a un costado, como la hija y aprendiz del Sacerdote, había logrado colocarse como miembro del Concejo. -Le colocó la mano con delicadeza sobre una de las del príncipe apoyadas sobre la tabla, quien al sentirla y ver que deseaba frenarlo, apartó la suya, indicándole que estaba equivocada con él.

-Si… mi pueblo… ¡Mi gente! ¡Overworld! Está en esta situación… no es por nada más que por Underworld… ¡Jamás daré el alto a la guerra! ¡Veré el día en que Underworld caiga derrotado y hundido en el fango a mis pies!

-¡Alteza! -le reclamó el Sacerdote. Pero el príncipe levantó la mano, estirando el brazo frente a él, indicándole silencio.

-Y no tomaré esposa… -volteó de reojo a Sachisa, sabiendo a la perfección cuales eran los planes de matrimonio para él.

-Nuestro reino se ve débil… Porque no existe un Rey coronado sentado al trono… y no existe descendencia heredera al mismo… -bajó su tono de voz el Sacerdote. -Si usted contrajera matrimonio sería mucho más fácil lograr la impregnación…

-No voy a traer un hijo al mundo a sufrir lo mismo que yo… -le respondió serio y tras un suspiro de fastidio, empujó la silla hacia atrás, al ver sus intenciones, sus escoltas le abrieron paso y caminaron tras de él. -Se levanta la sesión… -habló sin siquiera mirarlos y siguió caminando.

-¡Ese niño estúpido! -se levantó de golpe de la mesa el Sacerdote, una vez el príncipe salió. -¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Si te hubieras quedado impregnada en aquel día del ritual nada de esto estaría pasando! -le gritó a su hija aún en frente de todos los demás concejales.

-Sachisa no tiene la culpa de nada… -la anciana que dirigió el ritual irrumpe en su enojo. -Todo se llevó acabo como debía ser… además recuerde que esto lo supusimos desde un principio… todos pensábamos que el Rey Alistair era estéril… o la reina… las dificultades por las que la realeza pasa, son muy diferentes a las de los comunes… es más difícil para ellos procrear. En ese entonces el príncipe era solo un niño. -lo miró molesta.

-¿Y has seguido intentando meterte en sus aposentos? -cambió de tema al ver la intromisión de la anciana.

-Su Alteza no quiere nada conmigo padre… por favor entiéndalo… -bajó la cabeza, apenada por tal conversación frente a todos.

Afuera, los pasos veloces de las botas del príncipe seguido de sus escoltas, se hicieron escuchar, por las doncellas que caminaban en los largos pasillos, a las que comúnmente saludaría, pero se encontraba tan enfadado que terminó por pasar de largo.

Hasta el momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la de una joven de cabellos rubios cortos, cuyos mechones mecidos por el viento le hicieron llevar una mano hasta ellos para detenerlos y poder continuar con su camino. Mientras en la otra mano, llevaba una maleta de viajero. Aun así no se detuvo, pero le sonrió, a lo que obtuvo un inmediato sonrojo de la recién llegada como respuesta.

-Era… ¡Ese era! -dejó caer la maleta al suelo y se llevó ambas manos al pecho, al ver la figura escoltada ya varios metros lejos de su alcance.

-No era… nunca hables en pasado sobre la familia real. -Es su alteza el príncipe Alistair, -le ayudó a recoger sus cosas, la otra chica a su lado. Una joven herrera de rostro pecoso.

-¡Perdóneme señorita! -tomó la maleta que Elizbeth había cogido. -Usted tan amable me ayudó y guio por el castillo… y yo…

-Es normal Philia tranquila, eres nueva y no conoces nada, no pierdo nada mostrándote el lugar, al contrario, gano una amiga, -le sonríe. -Y por ser tu amiga te diré algo… Ahí donde lo ves… con ese porte divino y ese rostro de ángel… -miró de izquierda a derecha para cerciorarse de no ser escuchada. -Ese caramelo está más usado que la estufa donde preparan todos los alimentos desde el principio de los años del castillo…

-¿Cómo?... -se sonrojó ante lo que escuchó.

-Digamos que al príncipe le gusta mucho la compañía femenina… pero tranquila, que tú como eres de limpieza no creo que te vea alguna vez aparte de esta. -le guio con la mano por el camino a seguir, la chica nueva asintió.

Emprendieron su camino nuevamente, cuando una figura apareció corriendo por aquel pasillo, un hombre alto y de piel oscura, bastante fornido y de cabeza rasurada.

-¡Señorita Elizbeth! -llegó hasta ellas y la reverenció.

-Por favor Agil… sabes que no tengo ningún título… -se apenó la mencionada.

-Pero… es totalmente impropio que una persona como yo… le hable sin muestras de respeto señorita…

-Ya Ali te ha dicho eso varias veces… ya no eres más un esclavo… -lo miró con cierto pesar.

-A Gloria de Su Alteza el Príncipe Alistair, -respondió sin dudar.

-¿Me buscabas a mí? -le sonrió.

-En realidad… -acabo de encontrarme con su Alteza en los establos… me pidió muy encarecidamente que viniera a averiguar el nombre de la señorita que le acompaña Lady Elizbeth.

-¡¿Qué?! -Se sonrojó al instante la mencionada.

-¡¿Qué?! -Se llevó las manos a la cintura la herrera.

Minutos después, la misión que se le había encomendado, había sido cumplida. El príncipe que había ensillado su caballo halado por él mismo, mientras discutía juguetón con sus escoltas lo había montado y trotaba despacio frente a ellos.

-¿Así que Philia?... Es muy bonita, le va su nombre bonito también. Dile que esta noche cenará conmigo, -le sonrió a Agil, para luego mirar a Alice. -Ya sabía que me estarías viendo así… Alegra ese rostro o te saldrán arrugas.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde piensa ir Alteza? -preguntó preocupada sin tomarle atención a sus bromas.

-Voy a sobrevolvar Underworld. -Explicó parco.

-¡¿Qué?! -se sobresaltaron los tres presentes.

-¡Por favor, no diga cosas para asustarnos Alteza! -intervino Eugeo.

-No es por asustarlos… -entrecerró los ojos entonces. -Tengo que ver con mis propios ojos… todo lo que está pasando por allá… -dio una vuelta con el pegaso, deseoso de despegar.

-Pero entonces… por lo menos permítanos ir con usted. -Siguió su preocupación Alice.

-Ya les dije que no… los necesito aquí… ajusten la cerradura de mis aposentos y plántense afuera… hasta que yo regrese, si alguien pregunta… yo… tengo mucho dolor de cabeza. -Da la orden y enseguida se eleva.

-¡Ali! -corre un par de pasos la rubia al verlo marcharse. Eugeo llega a su lado y le pone la mano en el hombro, misma que ella toca con una de las suyas.

-¿Siempre es así de temerario?... -pregunta preocupado Agil.

-Peor… -responde cansada Alice y camina de vuelta al castillo, seguida de los dos hombres.

 **REINO DE UNDERWORLD**

Las gotas apenas se iban disipando, la lluvia torrencial que infringió grandes pérdidas y daño a las tierras y cultivos, ahora no era más que un recuerdo de los sentimientos de tristeza que acarreaba con ella el mundo entero.

Sus zapatillas se hundían de a poco en el fango lodoso, al igual que las orillas de su brillante vestido naranja pálido, sin embargo, no había cosa menos importante en ese momento que sus ropas, al contemplar a la multitud que se había reunido a sus alrededores y escuchando animosos sus palabras, esperaban con emoción y ansias el día que ella les prometía a base de su trabajo duro.

Todos los habitantes de la zona habían acudido a su llamado y ahora yacían en un inmenso círculo tomados todos de las manos levantadas a los cielos.

-A través de todas nuestras plegarias y nuestro esfuerzo la tierra volverá a reestablecerse y los campos volverán a inundar el ambiente de olor dulces y de flores hermosas. -Proclamaba con su dulce voz la diosa, a lo que todos terminaron por soltarse y aplaudir a sus palabras.

Sus pequeñas hermanas gemelas miraban el ambiente con un esbozo de alegría, todos los aldeanos parecían bailar de la felicidad al tomarse de las manos y dar piruetas sobre el lodo.

-¿Lo ves Solus?... -se inclinó hacia ella la diosa de la fertilidad de Underworld. Stacia, diosa de nacimiento. -Aunque las personas se sientan tristes… siempre pueden volver a empezar…

-Stacia… -asintió entonces. Luego de empezar a sentirse culpable por la devastación de su pueblo por sus propios poderes no controlados ante una disputa con su hermano mayor.

-¿Yo también puedo ayudar? -la joven de cabellos dorados le sonrió animosa.

-Por supuesto que si Terraria…

Dada la aprobación de su amada hermana, cerró los ojos y el poder fluyó incesante hacia la tierra, cubriéndola de un manto dorado al instante, que la abarcaba cual olas del mar a su paso.

El príncipe Alistair que sobrevolaba la zona, abrió grandes los ojos en sorpresa, al ver pasar la ola dorada sobre los suelos de Underworld.

-¡¿Pero qué es eso?! -El pegaso se sacudió ante la pregunta de su amo, para enseguida comprender que no se quedaría con la duda y juntos bajarían a investigar la situación, por lo que empezó a planear en el aire para bajar despacio. -¡Eso es Sirrah! -le acarició el largo cuello del lado derecho.

A los pocos minutos estaba bajándose del caballo negro y miraba en todas direcciones, habiendo aterrizado en un pequeño bosque, el sonido del agua, llegaba claramente a sus oídos, por lo que el río debía estar cerca.

-Vaya Sirrah… caímos en un lugar muy bonito… hasta me parece que lo conocías, por la forma en que lo buscaste, ahhh… -le sacudió la melena. -¿Hay alguna yegua por aquí a la que buscas? -Ante su pregunta el Caballo relinchó y levantó las patas traseras una seguida de otra molesto.

-Ya ya…. Sólo estoy bromeando. -le sonrió. Y se percató de la maleza a sus pies, el lugar estaba bastante descuidado, pero repleto de frutos rojos por doquier, el olor era exquisito. -Tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca, para enseguida cubrir sus labios con sus manos y abrir los ojos incrédulo. - _¿Qué es esta fruta tan exquisita?..._ -se la tragó y tras dejar amarrado a Sirrah al tronco del árbol más próximo, se abrió camino entre los arbustos, hasta alcanzar una entrada al río.

Aquel lugar… por alguna extraña razón… le parecía tan familiar… que pudo sentir el sentimiento de nostalgia creciendo dentro de su pecho. El tronco del árbol acostado en el camino, lo atrajo de inmediato, una vista perfecta para sentarse y contemplar el río, hacia el cual camino y agachándose metió la mano sintiendo el agua tibia.

Al mismo tiempo, el festejo con los ciudadanos había concluido y la diosa de la vida caminaba tomando de la mano a cada una de sus hermanas, a pesar de ser sólo cuatro años menores que ella, la diferencia de estaturas y belleza era notoria, para las diosas gemelas, Stacia era un ejemplo a seguir en toda la palabra.

-¿Ahora podemos recolectar moras? -la mira entusiasmada Terraria.

-¡Sí! Así al llegar a casa podríamos entrar a la cocina y ayudar a preparar una tarta. -se emociona también Solus.

-Muy bien, entonces está decidido -les sonrió a cada una. Estaban emprendiendo camino, cuando la voz del Soberano de Underworld les cerró el paso.

-¿A dónde van? ¿No es tiempo de regresar ya al castillo?

-…Vector -volteó a verlo sobre su hombro la diosa mayor, sin soltar ni voltear con las niñas. -Sí… sólo vamos a recoger algunas frutas para hacer una tarta. -Le explicó simple.

-Las esperaré… -dijo cruzándose de brazos, a lo que las tres asintieron y se adentraron en el pequeño bosque frutal.

Una vez adentro, las gemelas se deshicieron de su agarre y emprendieron rutas diferentes de recolección, por lo que Stacia caminó sin rumbo fijo, fijándose solo en los arbustos repletos de frutillas coloradas, tomó una y llevándosela a la boca la saboreó, emocionándose del manjar de postre que terminarían haciendo.

Caminó un poco más hasta empezar a escuchar el sonido del río.

 _-Se dice que las frutas que crecen junto al río son las de mejor sabor…_ -Pensó y empezó a abrirse paso entre los arbustos, hasta cruzar al otro lado, encontrándose frente al tronco tirado en medio del camino y el río frente a ella. Miró en todas direcciones, hasta sorprenderse al ver unos cuantos ropajes a las orillas del río, pero no había nadie apreciable a simple vista. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? -Los tomó en manos y asustada y presurosa se asomó a la orilla, en donde al segundo siguiente el agua la salpicó en todas partes, al emerger entre las aguas la figura de un joven, al verlo el sonrojo la invadió en proporciones altas, completamente desnudo hasta el inicio de sus caderas, el agua le escurrió sobre los pectorales, abdomen y deslizó sobre su ombligo en un segundo, por lo que enseguida se volteó.

-¡Por! ¡Por favor discúlpeme! -estaba por salir entre los arbustos, cuando la voz sorprendida de él la llamó.

-¡Señorita! -Su voz… la voz audaz y profunda con la que la llamó, aceleró su respiración. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-¿Disculpe?... -volteó a verlo sobre su hombro, apenas notando como los cabellos negros estaban echados todos hacia atrás, despejando la frente del muchacho.

-Disculpe usted… pero se lleva mis ropas… -le sonrió divertido, por lo que ella la soltó en un respingo asustada y con su impulsividad apoderada de ella, finalmente se volteó. -¡Es su culpa por bañarse en un lugar público y desaparecer así! ¡Pensé que se había ahogado señor!

-Mejor deme una mano para salir de aquí, que empieza a hacer frío. -le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿En qué está pensando? ¡Es usted un atrevido!

-¿Stacia? -entre los arbustos moviéndose, el brazo del príncipe de Underworld se asomó para finalmente abrirle paso a él, cuyo seño se frunció y gesto se descompuso en negación y locura al verlos juntos. -¿Tú?... -miró fúrico a Alistair, quien lo mira sin comprender su estado de malestar. Tomó a Stacia de la muñeca y halándola bruscamente la aventó para que atravesara los arbustos de vuelta.

-¡Vector!, -cayó apoyando las muñecas sobre el fango y la maleza.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué demonios hacías tú con él?!

-¿De qué estás hablando?... -trató de levantarse, pero fue él quien la tomó nuevamente del brazo y la levantó de golpe.

-¡Te tenía que quedar claro! ¡Tú sólo puedes estar dentro de tu palacio! ¡Tú debes estar sólo conmigo!

Alistair al escuchar los gritos, salió del agua y así empapado como estaba se puso los pantalones pero no pudo avanzar más allá de los arbustos, debido a los guardias que acompañaban al príncipe de la nación que había irrumpido.

Continuará…

U_U Esto es necesario… sabíamos que sufriríamos con los relatos de lo que ocurrió antes de la historia que ya conocemos, pero para llegar al ALISCIA debemos pasar por todo esto.

¡Gracias por todo el apoyo!

Saludos especiales a: **miku Ilovechocolats** (siempre que te saludo por el punto que lleva, el sistema me lo terminaba borrando gomen), **L' Fleur Noir** (todo para ti gemelis), **Alison428** (Dos reviews por uno xDDD) Gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir dos por si uno no llegaba! Y **Yui-sama** que sé que lo leíste xDD ardió el mundo juajuajua.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	8. VIII

**Princesa y diosa… ¿Acaso existía otra combinación más desafortunada de cargos?... Cuantas veces no habré pensado esas mismas palabras… tratando de encontrar una salida a las responsabilidades que la aquejaban, verla debatir contra si misma sin duda era uno de los dolores más grandes que atravesó mi propia alma, por qué no fue otro, sino precisamente yo quien la obligó a cuestionárselo.**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE UA**

 **MYTHICAL BUTTERFLY**

 **VIII**

 _-Se dice que las frutas que crecen junto al río son las de mejor sabor…_ -Pensó y empezó a abrirse paso entre los arbustos, hasta cruzar al otro lado, encontrándose frente al tronco tirado en medio del camino y el río frente a ella. Miró en todas direcciones, hasta sorprenderse al ver unos cuantos ropajes a las orillas del río, pero no había nadie apreciable a simple vista. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? -Los tomó en manos y asustada y presurosa se asomó a la orilla, en donde al segundo siguiente el agua la salpicó en todas partes, al emerger entre las aguas la figura de un joven, al verlo el sonrojo la invadió en proporciones altas, completamente desnudo hasta el inicio de sus caderas, el agua le escurrió sobre los pectorales, abdomen y deslizó sobre su ombligo en un segundo, por lo que enseguida se volteó.

-¡Por! ¡Por favor discúlpeme! -estaba por salir entre los arbustos, cuando la voz sorprendida de él la llamó.

-¡Señorita! -Su voz… la voz audaz y profunda con la que la llamó, aceleró su respiración. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-¿Disculpe?... -volteó a verlo sobre su hombro, apenas notando como los cabellos negros estaban echados todos hacia atrás, despejando la frente del muchacho.

-Disculpe usted… pero se lleva mis ropas… -le sonrió divertido, por lo que ella la soltó en un respingo asustada y con su impulsividad apoderada de ella, finalmente se volteó. -¡Es su culpa por bañarse en un lugar público y desaparecer así! ¡Pensé que se había ahogado señor!

-Mejor deme una mano para salir de aquí, que empieza a hacer frío. -le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿En qué está pensando? ¡Es usted un atrevido!

-¿Stacia? -entre los arbustos moviéndose, el brazo del príncipe de Underworld se asomó para finalmente abrirle paso a él, cuyo seño se frunció y gesto se descompuso en negación y locura al verlos juntos. -¿Tú?... -miró fúrico a Alistair, quien lo mira sin comprender su estado de malestar. Tomó a Stacia de la muñeca y halándola bruscamente la aventó para que atravesara los arbustos de vuelta.

-¡Vector!, -cayó apoyando las muñecas sobre el fango y la maleza.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué demonios hacías tú con él?!

-¿De qué estás hablando?... -trató de levantarse, pero fue él quien la tomó nuevamente del brazo y la levantó de golpe.

-¡Te tenía que quedar claro! ¡Tú sólo puedes estar dentro de tu palacio! ¡Tú debes estar sólo conmigo!

Alistair al escuchar los gritos, salió del agua y así empapado como estaba se puso los pantalones pero no pudo avanzar más allá de los arbustos, debido a los guardias que acompañaban al príncipe de la nación que había irrumpido.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡¿Qué no escuchan como está maltratando a la señorita?! -empujó a uno por el escudo que cargaba. El guardia no pudo más que retroceder a su paso, al ver el emblema real en las ropas recién puestas. El príncipe se encaminó sobre aquel suelo húmedo aún con los pies descalzos. -¡Suéltala! -gritó una vez estuvo a un par de metros de distancia, por lo que el rubio se paró en seco molesto, aún con la princesa agarrada fuertemente del brazo.

-No te metas en esto Overworld… -volteó a verlo despacio y con la mirada entrecerrada de la ira que le causaba sólo verlo. El joven de cabellos negros cambió la expresión de justicia que clamaba a la sorpresa. ¿Cómo le reconoció? ¿Quién era esa persona frente a él? De un momento a otro la cabeza empezó a dolerle por lo que se llevó una mano a la misma y cerró los ojos un segundo, pero no se dejó vencer y volvió a abrirlos, encontrándose con la mirada angustiada de la diosa que lo observaba con premura. Para al instante pensar si lo que hacía realmente valía la pena, se sabía descubierto en una nación con la cual permanecían combatientes desde hace una década… Pero su mirada… esa expresión pudo más que todas las opciones en contra que vio.

-Pues me meto cuando me lo manda el juicio…

- _Overworld… -_ pensó mientras parpadeaba la princesa al verlo.

-¡Stacia!

-¡Cia! ¡Mira lo que encontramos!

Los gritos de las pequeñas que venían acercándose alertaron a todos los presentes, por lo que el Príncipe de Underworld la soltó, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima, añadió. -Ahora debes marcharte Overworld… Y no volver por aquí si sabes lo que te conviene.

-¡Cía! -Terraria apareció al instante con una canasta rebosante de frutillas purpurinas, parándose al lado de Alistair, quien la miró sorprendido al no haber notado su presencia. -¡Hola! ¿Quieres? -lo saludó al instante de verlo y levantó la canasta hacia él.

-Debemos irnos Terraria… la llamó su hermana mayor, por lo que ella bajó el canasto y lo miró con expresión analítica. -Debes abrigarte… lloverá pronto-le sonrió y caminó tras su hermana, lo mismo que la pequeña Solus que pasó corriendo al lado del príncipe de Overworld sin siquiera notarlo.

Tras verlos empezar a caminar de vuelta a su castillo, decidió hacer lo mismo, recogió sus ropas, desamarró a Sirrah y tras montarlo, le acarició el cuello. -Lo sé… esto a mí tampoco me gusta nada… Vamos amigo -movió ligeramente el talón contra la pancita del pegaso y éste empezó a trotar.

 **UNDEWORLD-PALACIO REAL**

Como si las palabras de Terraria fueran una predicción cumplida, las ventanas escurrían agua con mucha velocidad, mientras el cielo relampagueaba a rayos feroces. Todos los pasillos permanecían iluminados por una inigualable cantidad de velas, sin embargo parecía tan tétrico y oscuro que causaba temor caminar fuera de las habitaciones.

-¡Te digo que no fui yo! -la voz de la pequeña de cabellos cortos, trataba de dejar claro su punto, por lo que la elevó cual eso incidiera en su apreciación.

-Si te creo, nadie dice lo contrario Solus, -le pasó la mano por la cabeza su hermana mayor.

Ambas gemelas estaban sentadas en el taburete del gran mueble con espejos frente a ellas, varios cepillos y peinetas se observaban a su disposición, pero sólo aquel mecido entre sus cabellos por las delicadas manos de su hermana era el que añoraban.

-¿Y después de Solus me vas a peinar a mí? -la miró esperanzada la rubia.

-Sí… sí… sólo espera un segundo, -le sonrió.

-Oye hermana… ¿Y quién era el muchacho bonito que estaba contigo y con el hermano? -siguió la conversación la pequeña rubia.

-¿Muchacho bonito? -le dirigió una mirada sorprendida por el adjetivo utilizado. -No sabía que empezabas a fijarte en los muchachos… en realidad no sé si era buenmozo o no… apenas y pude verlo y aunque lo fuera, no tiene mucha relevancia para mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso?... -pareció entristecida con la respuesta la diosa de la naturaleza.

-Lo dice porque el destino como diosa de Stacia es velar por la paz y la armonía del pueblo… una diosa se debe a su gente Terraria, -corrige sus fantasías su hermana gemela.

-Esas son justas palabras que un soberano desea escuchar de sus diosas… -la voz de Vector las asustó y voltearon a la puerta al escucharlo.

-¿Por qué nunca tocas a la puerta? -le preguntó molesta por el sobresalto causado la diosa de la vida.

-¿Esa es manera de recibir a tu rey Stacia? -la miró molesto, mientras se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos.

-Discúlpeme su alteza… -bajó la cabeza ante él.

-¿Alteza? -preguntó con el seño fruncido. -¡Dije que era tu rey! ¡Las reverencias deben ser como tal!

-En realidad aún no eres el rey Vector… no usaré el llamado de su majestad para alguien que en realidad no lo es. -respondió seria. Las niñas se miraron entre sí y se tomaron de las manos.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?... Tienes ante ti al soberano legítimo de Underworld… ¡Debes hacerme reverencia quieras o no! ¡Se me han cumplido todos los rituales para ese propósito! -caminó hasta ella y señaló el suelo. -¡Ahora arrodíllate y pídele perdón a tu rey!

-¡No lo haré! Porque se te olvida una cosa importante… Tú serás el príncipe heredero al trono y regente de este reino… pero nosotras… -dirige su mano hacia atrás haciendo alusión a sus hermanas. -Somos las diosas de la vida, la naturaleza y el sol… Y nosotras jamás hemos tratado de sobresalir a pesar de nuestro título y nuestro poder.

-Aunque ahora parece que sí lo hace mi diosa… -la miró altivo.

-Porque no me deja más opción príncipe… -le respondió de la misma forma, siempre era así, por alguna razón terminaban discutiendo y sacando a la luz sus títulos, aunque fueran hermanos y aunque se conocieran de toda la vida, lo que entristecía a la princesa, ¿Cómo era posible que él las tratara de esa manera?...

-El príncipe de Overworld y yo estamos en la misma situación… -mencionó, sentándose sobre la cama que estaba en aquella habitación, los aposentos de la princesa y diosa de la vida, por lo que con su mano alcanzó a tocar su camisón de dormir suave y sedoso sin habérselo propuesto en un principio, pero al tenerlo en la mano, el instinto lo llevó a acercárselo al rostro y olerlo. Acción que Stacia vio con cierto desagrado al no comprender el por qué lo hacía.

ADVERTENCIA: VIOLENCIA SEXUAL

-¿Qué tiene que ver Overworld en esto? -preguntó tratando de distraer su atención de aquella prenda, pero sin soltarla, el príncipe rubio volteó hacia ella. -Todo… tiene que verlo todo… estoy seguro que el concejo de ancianos inútiles que tiene como mandamases han de hacer lo que sea con tal de mantenerlo en el trono… no me sorprendería que lo hubieran coronado ya…

-Según sé… todos los reinos deben seguir la regla del Clero… para ser coronado rey deben casarse… por lo que el príncipe Alistair… es así como tú… Un príncipe, -recalca su punto, lo que lo enfurece y levantándose de la cama a gran velocidad llega hasta ella, a sujetarla del cuello, apretando sus dedos pulgar y anular en su mandíbula.

-¡Ahh! ¡Hermana! -se espantan las niñas y bajándose del taburete llegan a pegarle en la espalda al príncipe.

-¡Suéltenme pedazos de mocosas del demonio! -soltó a Stacia contra la cama, aventándola de golpe, para luego voltearse a ellas y pegarle una cachetada derribadora a cada una, dejándolas tendidas en el suelo.

-¡Terraria! ¡Solus! -trató de levantarse la diosa, pero enseguida fue sujetada por el brazo del príncipe a su cuello contra la cama nuevamente.

-¡No! ¡ya basta de esto! ¡Basta de que no me reconozcas! ¡Basta de pensar antes en ellas que en mí! ¡Tú eres mía Stacia! ¡Mía! ¡No puedes mirarlo! -empezó a divagar en su propia locura.

-¿…De qué… estás hablando?... -apenas y pudo pronunciar al tenerlo encima y apretando su garganta. Mientras una lágrima se le escapó cayendo presa de la angustia.

-Eso es… llora… derrama lágrimas por mí… preocúpate por mí… -apretó un poco más su agarre, mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

-…Vector…

-¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?... te necesito Stacia… te he necesitado todos estos años… -la mirada azul se pierde entre sus pechos, al bajar de su rostro, lo que la hace comprender que todo aquello era más que un escándalo como los que estaba acostumbrada a soportarle.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! -empezó a moverse para tratar de liberarse pero él al ver que podía perderla de la posición en que había logrado atraparla, con la mano libre, subió a fuerzas la falta de su vestido hacia arriba. -¡AHHHHHH! -Y terminó halándola hacia abajo, dejándola a las orillas de la cama con las piernas abiertas rodeando las de él. -¡AHHHHHH! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡VECTOR! -buscó fuerzas en su interior para tratar de defenderse y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla lo que lo desequilibró, situación que aprovechó para levantarse haciendo frente con todo su coraje, y empujándolo con la adrenalina que la recorría, se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero fue tomada por el cabello antes que pudiera marcharse, acercándola a él, topando la espalda de la diosa contra su pecho, mientras con la mano libre, ubicaba su escote tanteando sobre sus pechos. -¡AHHHHH! -hasta que finalmente lo haló hacia abajo tanto como pudo para liberar los mismo al aire al mismo tiempo que rompía la prende que llevaba puesta.

Las lágrimas se habían corrido sobre su rostro en los últimos minutos, el estallido de fuerzas de recién la había dejado exhausta, por lo que se sentía desfallecer aun tratando de defenderse. Por lo que se dejó conducir a empujones hasta la pared, donde la obligó apoyarse con los brazos contra esta sino quería estrellar su cabeza contra la misma. Casi al instante sintió como la misma mano que había roto el escote de su vestido momentos antes, se filtraba entre el mismo, sujetando uno de sus pechos desnudos con fuerza, cual buscara exprimir todo lo que pudiera contender, apretaba de atrás hacia adelante terminando el su zona más delicada y rosa, sacándole lágrimas de dolor. -¡Nooooo! ¡Por favor!

Con los gritos de su hermana, la pequeña rubia, logró abrir poco a poco los ojos, costándole ubicarse en un principio.

-Separa las piernas… -le dijo entre jadeos al oído, lo que la aterró, pero no pudo reaccionar, al sentir como la mano que la tocaba la abandonaba y le estrellaba la cabeza sujetándola por la nuca contra la pared, pegando su piel desnuda a la fría estructura, obligándola a arquearse un poco por la posición, exponiéndole un poco más su trasero el cual el príncipe recibió con una mano, acariciando la curvatura de su cadera izquierda con contenciosa meditación.

-¡Te dije que separes las piernas! -le gritó posesivo sobre su ser, al someter su mano bajo los encajes y vuelos de la falda de la diosa y no poder pasar más allá de sus muslos, por lo que la obligó prácticamente abriéndose camino con fuerza con su mano, hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

-¡Nooo! ¡Por favor Vector! ¡Discúlpame! ¡Discúlpeme mi rey! -el último recurso fue decirle lo que quería escuchar.

-Eso es Stacia… -la separó de la pared, pasándole un brazo bajo el cuello mientras el otro llevaba a cabo su cometido entre sus piernas. Al rozar con sublime deseo y ejerciendo presión contra su ropa interior, podía sentir la anatomía de la zona dibujándose entre sus dedos a la perfección.

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡Noooo! ¡Nooooo! -se retorcía entre su agarre.

-¿Por qué te niegas?... Si se nota cuanto te agrada mi diosa… -sacó su mano, lo que la relajó un segundo, sólo para aumentar enseguida su preocupación, al sentir como empezaba a despojarla de su ropa íntima. -No sabes como espero poder impregnarte… ¿Te imaginas un heredero al trono de sangre pura?... Tuyo y mío… Nadie más tendría por qué oponerse a mi nombramiento como rey… si tengo a la princesa más codiciada de todas… Stacia… -sus palabras respaldadas por la prolongación de su cuerpo en marcha, perfectamente sensible entre las ropas de ambos.

-¡Príncipe Vector! -el sonido de la voz masculina lo detuvo en su cometido, volteando a ver furioso hacia la puerta, la cual estaba seguro de haber asegurado. Encontrando en la misma a uno de los guardias de la corte real.

-Eiji… -tras reconocerlo miró al suelo, encontrando solo a una de las niñas desmayada. Cerró pesadamente los ojos entonces, al recordar que la recámara de Stacia estaba conectada por una puerta a la de las gemelas.

-Suelte a la princesa…

-¿Tú… vas a darme órdenes a mí?... -lo miró divertido, pero sacó la mano debajo de la falda de Stacia, que entre llantos ininteligibles trataba de cubrir sus pechos.

En seguida el sonido de los pasos de muchos hombres armados se hicieron presentes en las puertas de los aposentos reales.

-Como capitán de la guardia real, encargado de la protección de las diosas… le informo que queda bajo arresto, hasta que el concejo de ancianos y el Clero de Underworld le juzguen. -Entró de lleno junto a la multitud de hombres, separándolo de la princesa, a quien abrazó para sostenerla, cubriéndola contra su pecho, mientras otro le pasaba una manta para protegerla del ambiente.

FIN DE LA ADVERTENCIA.

Tres años pasarían desde entonces, con la serie de acontecimientos que se siguieron uno tras otro con el exilio del príncipe Vector a tierras caídas, como decisión del Concejo y del Clero, disminuyendo drásticamente la participación del reino de Underworld en la toma de decisiones mundiales y limitando aún más su ya devastado comercio, al encontrarse acéfalo de representante, debido no solo a la pérdida del heredero al trono, sino al completo distanciamiento de la segunda al mando y mayor de las diosas, convirtiéndose las últimas en las regentes temporales, sin mayor conocimiento de la economía del reino y los tratados. Descuidando no sólo a los fieles que las seguían, defraudando a los ciudadanos que alguna vez confiaron en ellas, sino también a todo aquello que dependía de sus poderes para la subsistencia, por lo menos durante el primer año. En los últimos meses, las actitudes de la Princesa y diosa Stacia, parecían volver a tomar equilibrio, por lo que de vez en cuando participaba en los asuntos de su pueblo de manera real y no solo dentro de su culto, al cual se aferró luego de todo aquello.

-¿Cómo?... -parpadeó la diosa de largos cabellos castaños a la joven de fina figura y hermosa cabellera rubia en la que se había convertido su hermana.

-Pues… no es muy lejos, dicen que va a ser en una sala de recepciones dentro de la ciudad principal de _The World._

-No me parece conveniente… ¿Quién fue el de la idea? -la mirada castaña encontró a la verde y esta buscó a la celeste, la gemela de las diosas, estaba sentada sobre la mesa en la que sus hermanas tomaban el té.

-El Clero… -le respondió Solus.

-Haz el favor de comportarte y bájate de la mesa… -la miró seria su hermana mayor, por lo que ella moviendo el cuello en ambas direcciones, se bajó y sentó a su lado. -Así está mejor… ahora dime.

-Dijeron que ya era hora que volvieras… ¡Por supuesto que nosotros nos negamos y debatimos mucho! -empieza la explicación, pero casi todo era compartido con su igual, por lo que ella termina relatando.

-Pero insistieron en que la representante de Underworld eres tú… y que de seguir así… nuestro reino va a desaparecer.

-¿Desaparecer? -las cuestionó Stacia.

-Afirman que si nos vemos débiles, Overworld que tiene firmada la guerra contra nosotros… puede que finalmente decida reclamarnos… como suyos… -baja la mirada la rubia.

-No es posible… ¿El Príncipe Alistair ha dicho algo?

-No que nosotras sepamos, -negó con la cabeza Solus.

-Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen los ancianos… es hora de empezar a velar por mi reino… aunque la gente… me necesita más junto a ellos… no alejada, sentada en un trono en el que no puedan tocarme por miedo…

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer por ahora es inspeccionar la propuesta, dicen que han armado el encuentro en ese baile con el Príncipe Alistair, imagínate logran llegar a algún acuerdo, todas nuestras preocupaciones se irían… no creo que sea mala persona, dicen que es muy lindo. -sonríe animosa Terraria.

-¿Lindo?... Por idiota… lo que yo sé es que es un mujeriego, ególatra, altanero… -rebate el comentario de su gemela.

-Pero que versiones más distintas, -las mira a las dos Stacia.

…

No podía no pensar en las palabras que había compartido con sus hermanas al respecto, mientras caminaba por aquellos pasillos abarrotados de personas, estaba cansada y bastante molesta porque su acompañante no se divisaba por ninguna parte.

Los fuegos artificiales explotaban en toda su gloria sobre el cielo nocturno. El viento soplaba a las afueras de un castillo cuyo centro se notaba demasiado bullicioso y abarrotado de gente.

Bajando las escaleras de la salida, se llegaba hasta una preciosa fuente en forma de sirena de la que de sus manos brotaba el chorro de agua dulce.

El sonido de un par de zapatos rebotando contra el suelo, se apoderó de la calma que reinaba en las afueras, llamando la atención del joven que yacía recostado sobre la rama mayor de un árbol a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Apenas y era posible verlo en medio de la frondosidad de las demás ramas y sus cabellos y ropaje negro no ayudaban demasiado.

-¡No entiendo por qué yo tenía que ser la que viniera! ¡Si tanto quería esta reunión el Clero pues, hubieran venido ellos! –la voz, o más bien las palabras que mencionaban interesaron al joven, que se acomodó mejor en la rama para poder balancearse hacia adelante y escuchar mejor. –Lo mejor hubiera sido que Terraria viniera…

- _¿Terraria?... –_ repitió en su mente el joven, cuyos iris grises se posaron en la figura de la dama que había salido gritando de la fiesta y aventado sus zapatos al lado de la fuente. Los cabellos castaños largos y sedosos lo atraparon al instante, juntándolo a aquella piel de apariencia tan tersa que lo llamaba a acercarse. Le parecía haberla visto antes… ¿Pero dónde?...

-Y todo por ese desgraciado que ni siquiera se dignó a aparecer…

-Disculpe señorita… no pude evitar escuchar el dulce sonido de su voz… ¿Se encuentra bien? –Pregunto con cierta burla en la palabra, al saber ella perfectamente que su voz no había sonado nada melodiosa.

-¿eh?... –volteo nerviosa hacia el árbol, para parpadear un par de veces y enfocar al joven. -¡¿Pero qué está haciendo usted ahí?! –Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pero tropezó con la fuente y cayó sentada a la orilla.

-Por favor no se espante… -simplemente pasaba por aquí… -eleva su mirada al cielo. –Al darme cuenta de lo hermosa que se encuentra la noche me pareció un completo desperdicio entrar a la muchedumbre…

-Comprendo… -lo miro extrañada y empezó a buscar sus zapatos.

-Lamento interrumpirla… -bajó de un brinco del árbol. -Sería un desperdicio que tan bello peinado se estropeara… permítame por favor… -tomó la sandalia en su mano y levantando un poco el vestido, descubrió su fino pie, lo que enseguida la ruborizó y al mismo tiempo puso nerviosa, la cercanía de su mano masculina la espantó, por lo que quitó el pie sin pensar.

-¡No tiene que hacerlo!

-Es un honor para mí… -tomó su pie y se lo colocó y enseguida prosiguió con el otro. –Será muy entrometido de mi parte pero… alcancé a escuchar que esperaba a alguien que no apareció… -la mira de reojo.

-Sí… -se sintió un poco más en confianza. –Me citaron aquí con el príncipe de Overworld… pero tal parece que todo lo que dicen de él es verdad… -le sonrió.

Sus palabras abrieron grandes los ojos del pelinegro. -¿Y qué es lo que se dice de su alteza?...

-Se dice que es un imbécil, altanero, engreído, egocéntrico, narcisista, idiota –se levantó con la última palabra.

-Ahhh… jaja… que pocas referencias… más bien ninguna buena… Pero la gente dice muchas cosas. –Se paró a su lado.

-No creo que se equivoquen… si tiene cuernos en la cabeza como dicen no es más que un simple cabro… -lo miró respaldando su punto.

-Sí… supongo que cuando uno nace con esos atributos es fácil que se le clasifique como tal… -la miró con la mirada acerada un tanto más oscurecida por sus palabras.

-Bueno… atento joven… es hora de regresar a ver si apareció el cabro que busco. Ahora debo retirarme –le tendió la mano. –Mi nombre es Stacia, representante de la tierra de Underworld.

El joven le tomó la mano y la besó por encima del guante. –Alistair… el cabro que busca. –le sonrió.

Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron en sorpresa masiva.

Continuará…

Jajajaja xD tenía que dajarlo ahí, recuerdo que cuando pasó en White todas explotamos de emoción por esta escena y recordarla me llena de mucha felicidad, finalmente llegamos al momento de su encuentro, donde la historia juntos realmente comienza! Aunque tuve que hacerle algunos cambios a la escena para que encajara por como va la historia, me gustó bastante que aunque Stacia se puso nerviosa al ser tocada por Ali, no le huyó.

Ya quiero llegar a la parte de la fiesta xD, cuantos años esperándola? xDD.

GRACIAS INFINITAS a Sumi-chan por todo el apoyo y el fangirlismo que me inspiras gemelis.

Saludos especiales a: **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Guest,** **Alison428**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!

PD Aclaro algunas cosillas que preguntan, pues si Philia es un personaje de Videojuego, la retomé de la historia "El Pecado de una Diosa" escrita por **L' Fleur Noir** **,** ya que su historia nos presenta como se desenvolvió el amor entre Alistair y Stacia, amo tanto esa historia que no quise pasarme detalles al respecto y respetar las estipulaciones, como la aparición de Agil y el hecho que Eugeo y Alice sean los escoltas de Ali.

Jajaja soy súper fan de Fairy Tail, de hecho durante un tiempo estuve metida en ese fandom, pero realmente no me había dado cuenta de la similitud de la escena se Zeref y Mavis xD.

Ahora si Ja nee!


	9. IX

—Lamento interrumpirla… sería un desperdicio que tan bello peinado se estropeara… permítame por favor… —tomó la sandalia en su mano, la cual relució en piedras por el movimiento y levantando un poco el vestido, descubrió su fino pie, que incluso se sentía un tanto frío al tacto. Lo que enseguida la ruborizó, y al mismo tiempo puso nerviosa, la cercanía de su mano masculina la espantó, por lo que apartó el pie sin pensar.

—¡No tiene que hacerlo! —se bajó lo más que pudo las frondosas telas vaporosas que la cubrían hasta ocultarse.

—Es un honor para mí… -se lo colocó y enseguida prosiguió con el otro. —Será muy entrometido de mi parte pero… alcancé a escuchar que esperaba a alguien que no apareció… —la mira de reojo.

—Sí… —se sintió un poco más en confianza. —Me citaron aquí con el príncipe de Overworld… pero tal parece que todo lo que dicen de él es verdad… —le sonrió y sin notarlo se pasó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

Sus palabras abrieron grandes los ojos del pelinegro. —¿Y qué es lo que se dice de su alteza?...—la mirada curiosa no pudo abandonarlo.

—Se dice que es un imbécil, altanero, engreído, egocéntrico, narcisista, idiota –se levantó con la última palabra.

—Ahhh… jaja… que pocas referencias… más bien ninguna buena… Pero la gente dice muchas cosas. –Se paró a su lado, demostrando la diferencia entre sus alturas. Ella aún con los zapatos de leve tacón puestos le rozaba la barbilla.

—No creo que se equivoquen… si tiene cuernos en la cabeza como dicen no es más que un simple cabro… —lo miró respaldando su punto.

—Sí… supongo que cuando uno nace con esos atributos es fácil que se le clasifique como tal… —bajó la mirada por un segundo, pero luego regresó su mirada a los ojos acaramelados de la princesa.

—Bueno… atento joven… es hora de regresar a ver si apareció el cabro que busco. Ahora debo retirarme –le tendió la mano. –Mi nombre es Stacia, representante de la tierra de Underworld.

El joven le tomó la mano y la besó por encima del guante. –Alistair… el cabro que busca. –le sonrió.

Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron en sorpresa masiva.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE UA**

 **MYTHICAL BUTTERFLY**

 **IX**

—¿Qué… Qué dice usted?... –lo miró ciertamente nerviosa y al mismo tiempo apenada por las palabras que recién había pronunciado y lo describían.

—Dije que mi nombre es Alistair, -le sonrió más divertido al ver la expresión de horror dramático que se posó en el rostro de la chica. –Representante de Overworld… es un verdadero gusto Stacia-sama –le reverenció sin soltarle la mano, hasta que al volver a levantar el rostro hacia ella, finalmente la soltó.

—Yo… yo sólo… pues verá… usted –trata de articular una oración pero las ideas no confluyen correctamente. Por lo que se molesta. —¡Usted es el que de alguna manera ha estado todo el tiempo aquí afuera cuando yo he estado esperándolo allá adentro! –le dijo finalmente, señalando a la estancia donde se observaban las personas bailando.

—Jajajaja, pero por favor… no adopte esa actitud, que de ninguna manera le hace justicia a las facciones de su rostro. –Le dijo aún tratando de superar el humor que le provocaba. Pero ella no hace más que mirarlo aún molesta. —¿Entonces ahora piensa que todo lo que se dice sobre mí es cierto? —se cruzó de brazos y levantó la ceja izquierda.

—Pues claro… la gente no habla por nada. –Movió con discreción su flequillo –Mire que dejar esperando a las personas… —lo miró fulminante. –La fiesta es adentro por si no lo había notado.

—Y usted es justo como le describieron, que razón tenían. –Apoya su peso en la pierna derecha y ladea la cabeza, mientras mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—¿Discúlpeme?... —preguntó con un dejo de indignación.

—¿Tal vez debería reservarme mis comentarios para mí no le parece? –bajó la mirada divertido.

—Pues debería… -le hecho un último vistazo y se dio la vuelta, haciendo ondas con su vestido y cabello gracias al viento.

—¿Y ahora regresará a la fiesta sin acompañante? –pregunta desde atrás. El rostro de la peliroja se preocupó con su pregunta. Tenía toda la razón, sería mal vista si luego de salir, regresara sola.

—¿Acaso eso a usted le importa? –pregunta aventando la pedrada de palabras aún de espaldas a él. –Desde un principio me dejó sola… —lo mira por encima del hombro.

—A veces uno en su torpeza comete errores imperdonables… -le dijo habiendo caminado lo bastante cerca de ella como para hablarle suave, por lo que al escucharlo, ella se volteó despacio encontrándolo con el brazo doblado y tendido en su dirección. —¿Me permitiría enmendar mi ridículo acto y empezar como la cortesía lo manda?

—¿La cortesía? –lo miró tratando de controlar su propia sonrisa.

—Los buenos modos y la hermosa compañía. –Ella terminó por sonreírle y colocar su mano enguantada sobre la manga del redingote del príncipe.

—Pero debe tener en cuenta que se trata solamente de cortesía.

—Lo comprendo a la perfección —colocó su mano izquierda sobre la de ella que había tomado su brazo como guía y compañía.

—Supongo que después de ese inesperado primer encuentro… puedo ser sincera con usted y mencionarle que yo no quería estar aquí… —El camino se volvía ligeramente más largo, con cada paso que emprendían de vuelta hacia la fiesta.

—Lo sé… —respondió sin verla, dejándose guiar por aquel corredor adornado con abundantes flores de pasillo.

La respuesta, llamó la atención de la diosa, que se paró en seco y dirigió su mirada al rostro de su acompañante. —¿Por qué lo dice?

Al notar su interés, le sonrió. —Porque no es como todas las demás… obsérvelas Stacia-sama… —le susurró al oído, parados los dos, a unos pasos de la puerta de vuelta a la fiesta, las mujeres con copas en mano, bailando y riendo sin pesar. —Si deseara estar en un lugar como este, no le habría importado no contar con un acompañante, no hubiera salido a tomar aire y no se habría enfurecido conmigo por no aparecer.

Después de un par de segundos de asimilación de sus palabras, prosiguió. —Es usted… bastante observador.

—Con las cosas que me gustan sí… —respondió en un cierto tono seco.

—¿Cómo? —estaba por soltarlo, pero él no le lo permitió, presionando un poco la mano sobre la de ella que lo agarraba.

—No me mal entienda… hablo del comportamiento… Cada persona es distinta, un soberano debe aprender a relacionarse con todos… sabiendo llegarles de la mejor manera, todo es posible.

—Parece todo un diplomático experimentado… —bajó la mirada sintiéndose extraña por aquella respuesta, al sentirse analizada ante sus ojos acerados.

—Son mandamientos reales… —le respondió mirándola extrañado, que ella misma no comprendiera aquellas palabras, siendo la representante de un reino.

—Le suplicó encarecidamente disculpe mi falta de conocimiento al respecto… sabrá que la soberanía de Underworld ha experimentado problemas últimamente.

—Sí… por eso precisamente es que estamos ambos aquí, —miró en todas direcciones, localizando una mesa. —Pero no es la costumbre mantener las conversaciones importantes al pie de las puertas. Por favor siga… —la encaminó entre la multitud, que al notarlos les abrió paso, hasta llegar a la mesa, donde un sirviente se acercó diligente a atenderlos, estaba por retirar la silla de la diosa, pero el príncipe lo liberó de tal cargo, siendo él mismo quien la retrajera y acercara a la mesa para que ella se sentara. —¿Desea beber algo?

—Sí… agua por favor.

—¿Agua? —los ojos grises se abrieron grandes ante su pedido. —Por favor, sé que tal vez el ambiente no le sea grato y la compañía le desagrade, pero no puede beber agua en reuniones oficiales, es como si me aborreciera en el primer acto.

—¿Aborrecerlo? ¿Pero de qué está hablando? Esto no se trata ni de usted, ni de mí, ni de nada más que no tenga que ver con el futuro de Underworld alteza. —le respondió seria.

—Y… de Overworld… supongo. —se recortó en su silla.

—Por supuesto —sacudió el cabello levemente nerviosa al afirmar.

—¿Aceptará el vino? —la miró impávido.

—No vine aquí a beber…

Su comentario pareció molestarlo un poco, suspiró sonoramente y se llevó una mano al rostro. —Correcto. Entonces hable, la escucho. —le cedió la palabra directa y hasta bruscamente, por lo que se sintió amedrentada, pero si había llegado tan lejos y finalmente lo había encontrado, no iba a dejar que mancillara su orgullo.

—Seré directa… todo Underworld… clama por un cese a la guerra…

—¿Fin a la guerra?... —le sonrió y estiró el cuello hacia arriba, para luego guardar unos segundos de silencio. —¿Y eso… se puede saber en qué nos beneficiaría?...

El cometido de juntarlos en una zona amena, había fracasado, la mirada torturante por ser comprendida en el rostro de la diosa lo decía todo. No prestaba atención a los alrededores, más que a las palabras ajenas a sus sentimientos y brutales que salían de los labios del príncipe frente a ella.

—Nosotros podríamos ayudar a solucionar los problemas de sus cosechas… las tierras áridas de Overworld podrían volver a dar fruto si es que trabajáramos juntos…

—¿Tierra árida? —le pegó con el puño a la mesa. —¿Ahora princesa, quiere compensar las maldiciones que sus mismos gobernantes hicieron sobre mis tierras en el pasado? ¿Acaso eso no es algo por lo que deberían sentirse orgullosos? ¡Despejaron a toda mi gente de la subsistencia del campo! ¿Y ahora quiere que terminemos con la guerra para que nos regresen los campos?... Increible… —trata de relajarse y se recuesta contra el respaldo de la silla.

No estaba preparada para ser correspondida con aquellas tajantes palabras, estaba frente al gobernante que había adquirido el poder como regidor del reino vecino y enemigo… un niño que había perdido a sus padres por la culpa de su hermano y que se había visto obligado a manejarlo todo por su cuenta desde muy pequeño, él, así como ella buscaba sólo el bienestar de su pueblo, ante ella no tenía a otro más que el rey no coronado de otra nación… dispuesto a acabar con ella con tal de defender la suya. La pasión que había impregnado en sus palabras era tal, que le hizo saltar las lágrimas.

—¿Stacia—sama?... —abrió los ojos sorprendido. —Le ruego mi disculpe si mis palabras fueron violentas…

—No… —se limpió sola, las gotas que amenazaban por desbordar sus ambarinos. —Usted tiene toda la razón. Yo… no estaba segura de que me esperaría al venir aquí, pero decidí emprender camino para conocer su punto de vista, a decir verdad jamás me detuve a pensar en lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo en las demás naciones y ese también fue un error. Es verdad que Underworld se encuentra en problemas… pero no puedo esperar ser socorrida por alguien a quien en el pasado mi reino le hizo tanto daño… tal vez esta reunión fue un error. —Se levantó de la mesa, ante los ojos incrédulos del príncipe.

¿Qué habían sido esas palabras mencionadas por ella?...

—¿Piensa rendirse así de fácil? —la miró aún sentado, cual la retara a continuar tratando de convencerlo, a pesar de sus mismas duras palabras.

—¿Es así como esto debe ser? ¿Qué debo esperar? ¿Acaso por mi posición debo inclinarme ante usted para que acepte pensar mi propuesta? Se supone que vendríamos aquí a firmar un acuerdo, pero sus palabras denotaron todo lo contrario, no quiere verse débil… no quiere fallarle a su pueblo, eso lo comprendo y lo respeto, pero así como usted defiende los suyos… así yo haré lo mismo con los míos.

—¿Por qué vino usted y no ninguna de las diosas gemelas? —preguntó desviando el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿A qué se refiere?...

—Todo el mundo decía que ellas tenían el mandato sobre Underworld… porque la diosa Stacia había desaparecido… pero véase ahora aquí. He visto a Terraria un par de veces… en las reuniones internacionales… pero es la primera vez que tengo el… honor de tenerla ante mis ojos.

Todo lo que el príncipe decía la confundía, ¿acaso le molestaba que hubiera asistido ella y no su hermana?

—¿Esta conversación tiene algún rumbo? —preguntó un tanto incómoda.

—Sí usted así lo desea puede tenerlo… —La mirada plata le confería un aire de misticismo. ¿Cómo aquel joven atento que conoció afuera se había transformado en esa bestia llena de resentimiento que no le dejaba ver más allá de su coraza principal?

—¿Eso quiere decir que mantendremos las conversaciones?

—En otro momento y en otro lugar… —se levantó también, dirigido directamente a su frente, la tomó de la mano elevándola en el aire. —Fue una muy mala idea pensar en discutir tratados importantes en una fiesta, aquí se hacen otro tipo de cosas. —la haló de la mano, pasando entre las personas a sus alrededores.

—¿Es que acaso usted piensa que yo? —pregunta al verse junto a él en la pista de baile.

—¿Bailar? —levantó las cejas divertido mientras le mostraba una sonrisa. ¿Cómo? ¿Había vuelto a ser el joven alegre del principio? —Es fácil, yo… coloco mi mano aquí, la tomó por la cintura, lo que la hizo respirar profundo y cerrar los ojos. —¿Se encuentra bien?...

—Sí… es sólo que…

—Por favor… concédame ser la envidia del mundo sólo esta noche… —con aquellas palabras, de un momento a otro, la conducía por el agarre de su mano y cintura por aquel suelo ligeramente resbaladizo.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿No se supone que lo importante esa noche era hablar del futuro de los mundos?... Se había dejado llevar por su algarabía de niño al divertirse que no notó lo que estaba pasando, le colocó la mano sobre el pecho, sintiendo la clavícula dibujarse bajo sus ropas. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un hombre… desde…

No pudo evitar detenerse al percatarse de los agarres entre ambos.

—¿Stacia-sama? —la mirada de acero, se posó en ella preocupada, el baile de todos alrededor seguía, por lo que se sintió descolocada y alejándose un par de pasos de él, se dio la vuelta y caminó rápido casi a trote hacia la salida.

Las personas que observaron lo ocurrido, detuvieron sus bailes, al ver al príncipe correr tras ella.

Salió hacia el lugar donde se conocieron, recibiendo en el rostro y cabellos la brisa del viento nocturno, pero no la veía por ninguna parte, hasta que caminando un tanto más lejos, la vio apoyada contra el árbol, en el que él mismo se había detenido a descansar.

Se detuvo lo bastante lejos como para no incomodarla, pero lo bastante cerca para escuchar sus sollozos.

—Por favor váyase… —pidió sin voltear a verlo, lo que lo sorprendió, había notado su presencia.

—Por favor no me pida eso… y aunque insistiera… no podría irme dejándola así…

—Pues imagínese que soy sólo Underworld… sin rostro… ¿Aún así desearía ayudarme? ¿Apoyarme? —preguntó sin mirarlo.

—Ya le había referido que aceptaba que las conversaciones siguieran… —respondió serio.

—¡Yo no necesito conversaciones! —se volteó molesta, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, lo que le hizo abrir grandes los ojos al príncipe, para luego bajar la mirada.

—Es… todo lo que puedo ofrecerle… —apretó el puño derecho, sintiéndose terrible, pero su razonamiento se lo decía, ante todo su reino… no cedería ante Uverworld nunca… nunca…

—Ya veo… entonces será lo mismo…

—Por favor… no se ponga así… permítame ayudarla —le tendió la mano.

—Ayudarme a mí es ayudar a Underworld… —le dijo seria y pasó de largo a su lado, por lo que él cerró los párpados molesto y se volteó tras ella al verla pasar a su lado.

—¡Estoy dispuesto a considerarlo!

 **OVERWORLD —HORAS DESPUÉS.**

—¡¿Qué tú qué?! —la voz escandalizada de su joven escolta resonó en sus aposentos. Estaban terminando de vestirlo para dormir, por lo que el rubio escuchaba de pie junto al príncipe.

—Le dije que iba a considerarlo… —agradeció a las doncellas que lo envolvieron en telas, para luego sentarse en el frondoso sofá.

—No estás hablando en serio… —preguntó asustada la rubia también presente.

—Por supuesto que no… —los miró haciendo su punto evidente. —Ella sólo confiará en mí si le doy lo que me pide… como todas las mujeres… Es débil… está sola… aunque tenga ese par de mini diosas ahí…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —parpadeó sin comprender Alice.

—Que ella será mis ojos en Underworld… —le sonrió. —No tiene idea de con quien se metió… hubieras visto lo nerviosa que estaba, sólo es cuestión de hacerle creer que tiene mi confianza, en ese momento Underworld estará más débil que nunca… y por fin… tendremos carta blanca para invadirlo… —los miró serio. Las llamas de la chimenea, se reflejaban en sus iris oscurecidos por la refracción de la luz.

Continuará…

Ok… giro giro giro… Este Ali sexy malvadoso me gurrsta Xddd.

¿Ideas? ¿Comentarios? No duden en escribirlas.

Gracias a todos por leer!

Dejo saludos especiales a: **Mikureader** **,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Okumura Alisson** **,** **zivlerad** y lectoras fantasma **Yui-sama y Nati-sama** jajajaja.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!

PD sin han de matar a alguien por el cambio de trama esa es Sumi-sama que juega con mi mente de tanto fangirleo fabuloso. Juajuajua.


	10. X

—Si iba a ser tan duro… hubiera preferido nunca conocerte…

 **SWORD ART ONLINE UA**

 **MYTHICAL BUTTERFLY**

 **X**

Las palabras pronunciadas por el Príncipe Alistair sin duda impactaron de igual de manera en las dos naciones, haciendo ecos en las mentes de los presentes en las conversaciones de ambos reinos.

—¿Considerarlo?... —Ahora la pregunta pronunciada suave y delicadamente por la hermosa diosa de la naturaleza, vaticinaba un encuentro entre el infortunio y la esperanza entre ambos soberanos. La danza del fuego alumbrando desde los candelabros, amenizaba la noche que no distaba de tempestad.

No podía dejar de mirar a su hermana, desde que regresó de aquel baile, no había hecho otra cosa que sentarse cobre su cama y mirar sus zapatos, para luego llevar ambas manos al rostro, cubriendo la vergüenza que lo gobierna.

—¿Pero por qué estás así hermana?... —se arrodilló frente a ella Solus. La actitud de Stacia era demasiado extraña, necesitaba respuestas. —¿Qué te hizo ese sujeto?...

Al escuchar la pregunta de la diosa, bajó las manos de su rostro y se despejó el mismo al mismo tiempo que suspiró. —Perdón por preocuparlas… no es correcto que ustedes me vean en este estado… —Se levantó de la cama, dejando a Solus agachada y preocupada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Por supuesto que si te sientes mal… nosotras estaremos aquí para ti… —Se levantó molesta —¡Dinos que fue lo que te hizo ese cabro desgraciado!

—¡Solus! —volteó a verla reprochante, pero la preocupación en el rostro de su hermana, la llevó a desechar aquel gesto, para reemplazarlo por la ternura con que siempre veía a las gemelas. —No me gusta que te expreses así… y menos de alguien a quien no conoces.

—Perdóname Stacia… pero… debes comprender… llegas a casa con el rostro tan angustiado, para decir que el príncipe "Consideraría" nuestra petición… debió pedirte algo a cambio… —la miró preocupada, —Te dije que era un desgraciado, ególatra, idiota…

—Sí… y se lo dije en su cara… —bajó el rostro con una sonrisa al recordar el momento.

—¡¿Cómo?! —se acercó a las hermanas Terraria. —¿Por qué le dijiste una cosa así a Ali?

—¿Ali?... —Las dos diosas voltearon hacia su dirección por las palabras con que se expresó.

—¿Por qué llamas con tanta familiaridad a ese imbécil? —Pregunta molesta la gemela.

—¡Solus! —vuelve a llamarle la atención la mayor por sus expresiones fuera de límite.

—Lo lamento… —la reverenció levemente con la cabeza para voltear nuevamente hacia la rubia en espera de una explicación.

—Entonces era verdad… —la mira seria la diosa de la vida. —El Príncipe Alistair me dijo que se había encontrado contigo en algunas reuniones de tratados internacionales.

—¡¿Él te dijo eso?! —pregunta emocionada, a lo que se da cuenta de su propia reacción y baja la mirada ante ellas. —El Príncipe no es una mala persona…

—No… por supuesto que no lo es… —vuelve a sentarse sobre la cama la diosa mayor, moviendo los largos mechones de cabello hacia atrás para no sentarse sobre ellos, entonces empieza a sacarse las zapatillas. —Simplemente es un hombre que lleva a cuestas un reino entero… igual que nosotras, —las mira a las dos, quienes la reciben con grandes ojos abiertos. —Él… está muy dolido por todo lo que pasó en su tierra por culpa de Vector… es algo que me dejó muy claro… habla… de una manera tan implacable y firme… es como una pared de hierro… —se lleva las manos a las orejas para quitarse los hermosos aretes relucientes perlados que llevaba.

—¿Ali? ¿Una pared de hierro? —la ve incrédula Terraria. —No me lo parece…

—Eso es quizás porque te has encontrado sólo con su lado caballeroso… no puedo negar que fue muy galante conmigo, de una manera… experimentada. Pero cuando el asunto del cese a la guerra se puso sobre la mesa… era como si estuviera hablando con otra persona… tanto… que sentí que de no responder podría llegar a aplastarme… —puso ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y las apretó contra la tela.

—¿Aplastarte?... ¡¿Pero qué se ha creído ese idiota?! ¡No puede venir a hablarte como le de la gana! ¡Tú eres la diosa Stacia! ¡Él no es más que un maldito cabro! —movió los brazos molesta entre explicaciones Solus.

—¿Un maldito cabro? —la miró con aquellos ojos avellanas fulgurantes. —No vuelvas a decir una expresión tan vil como esa…

—¡Pero Stacia!

—¡Pero nada!

—¿Por qué estás defendiéndolo?... —bajó la mirada ante ella, al sentirse reprochada.

—No estoy defendiéndolo… sólo estoy siendo justa… lo sabes mejor que nadie… El amor de una diosa es para su pueblo… para las personas que necesiten de ella… sean o no sean devotos de Underworld… el alma del príncipe está tan quebrantada… que cuando lo vi hablando de esa manera tan cruel… incluso sentí congoja dentro de mi pecho… porque todo ese rencor no es por nada más que todo lo que nuestro reino les hizo en el pasado… así no hayamos sido nosotras… Vector era el regente y su mandato era ley… ahora es nuestro deber cargar con esos pecados… para de alguna manera lograr expiarlos… y eso Solus y Terraria —Dirige una mirada de mandato a ambas. —Debe ser nuestra prioridad.

—Stacia… —la miran con grandes ojos abiertos ambas gemelas.

— _No importa el daño que él pueda causarnos… nosotras sanaremos todas sus heridas… y protegeremos a los reinos… como siempre ha debido ser…_ —Pensó en sus adentros.

—Mañana se llevará a cabo una reunión diplomática entre ambos aquí en el castillo. —les informó finalmente.

—¡¿Cómo?! —se llevó las manos hacia los labios Terraria.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Él va a venir? —preguntó intrigada Solus.

—Así es… me dijo que estaba dispuesto a considerarlo… que me escucharía, esta vez voy a plantearlo de una manera tan generosa para ambos reinos que no podrá negarse.

A los pocos minutos, los besos de despedida para la noche, terminaron entre las tres, saliendo las dos primeras de la habitación principal, recorriendo el camino hacia sus respectivos aposentos.

—Stacia se veía bastante convencida… —tomó la mano de su hermana la rubia.

—Sólo espero que ese Imb… —se paró en seco recordando las palabras de atención de su hermana mayor, por lo que cerró los ojos. —Sólo espero que el Príncipe Alistair no le haga otro desaire…

 **OVERWORLD**

Los tres habían crecido juntos, se conocían tanto que eran capaces de adivinar sus pensamientos con una sola mirada, sabían sus gustos en cuanto a comidas, bebidas… mujeres… incluso los días en que se sentían de buen humor para entrenar o hacer cualquier travesura dentro o fuera del palacio, al menos así había sido desde niños… Sin embargo, ahora… Los ojos claros del rubio escolta no podían separarse de la figura real, observándolo y observándolo, tratando de analizar que estaría cruzando por la mente de su amigo y soberano en esos momentos, era la primera vez que lo veía así de molesto y con intenciones vengativas tan marcadas, tanto… que jamás lo hubiera considerado capaz de lo que acababa de expresar podría hacer en un futuro.

—¿Por qué me miras así?... —los iris plata chocaron contra los suyos en un instante.

—Ahora que Alice se fue a descansar ya puedes hablarme con claridad. —Le dijo serio sin moverse de su posición.

—La verdad Eugeo… es que yo también quiero irme a descansar. —Se levantó del sofá.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer con la diosa Stacia?...

—¿Cuál es el problema con eso? Es decir… todo el tiempo estoy metido en ese tipo de líos y que yo recuerde nunca me has dicho nada al respecto… —lo miró de reojo, mientras tomaba una túnica en forma de bata del respaldo de su cama.

—Por supuesto… no es mi deber… cuestionar sus decisiones personales… alteza…

—¿Alteza? —volteó a verlo extrañado por la forma en que lo llamó. —Eugeo estamos solos… no es necesaria la formalidad y lo sabes.

—Se vuelve necesaria en el momento en que dejas de comportarte como realmente eres… —pronuncio preocupado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta? ¿Piensas arriesgar la estabilidad de todo el reino por un lío de faldas?... ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer exactamente? Porque según entendí pretendes jugar con ella para ganarte su confianza y luego invadir Underworld… —lo mira incrédulo.

—Efectivamente… y no estoy arriesgando nada… al contrario, sólo ganaría… en todos los sentidos… —se sonrío a sí mismo.

—Ali…

—Mañana voy a verla… bueno… es lo que ella cree.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —parpadeó sin comprender.

—Que la reunión se dispuso para el día de mañana… pero yo no asistiré, se quedará esperándome esperanzada que su reino por fin tendrá la paz que tanto busca.

—Si no pensabas asistir… ¿Entonces para qué confirmar la reunión?

—Es un punto clave… por supuesto que para despertar su deseo de verme.

Lo conocía… o al menos eso creía… ahora lo dudaba… Cuando el Príncipe era más joven, su alma era tan pura y desinteresada que fue prácticamente obligado a tornar a un hombre capaz de comandar con el corazón frío, dejando atrás su inocencia en las manos del concejo de ancianos del reino que se lo mandó, no fue mucho tiempo después que su actitud respecto al trono, a la vida… y a si mismo cambió, como si buscara desesperadamente rellenar el vacío de la inocencia que le fue arrebatada de golpe con algo más… tal vez sólo la propia satisfacción de unos momentos de placer le llevaban a olvidar todo el pasado que acarreaba a cuestas, entre la maldición de su pueblo con su nacimiento, la muerte de su padre… el encierro de su madre al descubrir su traición de la que nadie sabía al respecto y el pueblo que incesante clamaba justicia en sus oídos a todas horas de todos los días.

Por lo que no hizo más que reverenciarlo, si bien no apoyaba lo que hacía, lo apoyaría a él por sobre todas las cosas, incluso sus propias convicciones.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?... Yo sé que mi posición no es digna de eso alteza, pero…

—Habla… —lo miró con el seño fruncido, al ver el conflicto de emociones que había despertado en su rubio amigo.

—¿Podrías abstenerte de hablar de esto frente a Alice?...

—¿No quieres que tu amada me mire con el rostro lleno de aborrecimiento como lo haces tú? —le sonrió, ladeando la cabeza, por lo que sus cabellos se sacudieron un poco.

—¿Amada?... —abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar cómo le llamó

—No me digas que pretendían ocultarlo de mí… los veo todo el tiempo Eugeo… en lo personal me agrada mucho la idea, en hora buena y descuida… Procuraré no decirle nada —Caminó hacia la puerta de su propia habitación, indicándole la salida, al mismo tiempo que la joven mujer que había mandado llamar con las otras damiselas, yacía parada tras el lumbral de la puerta. Al verlo agachó por completó la cabeza en una rotunda reverencia, misma que Eugeo imitó no tan pronunciada y salió dejándolos solos.

Una vez adentro, el príncipe se acercó a ella y destapó su rostro cubierto del velo sedoso en un tono azul platinado que traía. Exponiendo sus cabellos rubios cortos y ondulados ante él, que inmediatamente acarició en un mechón entre sus dedos.

—Te dije que en media hora… Eugeo aún estaba aquí conmigo cuando llegaste.

—Pasó… más tiempo del estipulado mi lord… le ruego me disculpe… —no se atrevía a mirarlo.

—Levanta el rostro… es sólo que sabes que los idiotas del Concejo siempre estás observándonos… Eugeo me aconsejó que nadie debía permanecer en mis aposentos… ya sabes… por Sachisa…

—Sí… lo comprendo, le ruego su perdón…

—Sólo recuerda las reglas y todo estará bien. —Le sonrió y tras tomarla de la mano, la encamino hasta la frondosa cama.

—¿Está molesto por algo Alteza?... —preguntó tratando de no parecer impertinente, sin embargo, capturó la mirada plata directamente sobre ella con la pregunta.

—¿Parezco molesto?... —se sentó en la orilla del colchón y la acercó a él tomándola por la cintura.

—Fueron imaginaciones mías… —le acarició los mechones oscuros con sus claras manos.

—No lo son… —respondió serio, sorprendiéndola.

—Ella… —frunció el seño molesto al recordar, el deseo de querer ayudar a Stacia, viéndola de espaldas a él, sostenida por el árbol, sin permitir que se le acercara, era verdad… no quería hacerle daño pero… _"Ayudarme a mi es ayudar a Underworld"_ si ella era Underworld… —cerró los ojos molesto con sus pensamientos, los sentimientos estaban revueltos en su pecho desde entonces. Desde el momento en que su corazón saltó de un brinco al verla, mientras estaba sentado en la rama de aquel mismo árbol. Tan… bellísima…

—¿Ella?... —el rostro de Philia, buscando el suyo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—No es nada… necesito… sacarlo… necesito sacarme esto de adentro… —la miró con aquellos ojos perlados, fundidos en el acero chispeante. —Philia…—jadeó con su pedido. —¿Puedes hacer que me vierta… con tu boca?...

No tuvo que esperar… tras pronunciar sus palabras, cerró con fuerza los ojos y separó los labios, casi al instante que ella bajó a colocarse entre sus piernas.

. . .

El día amaneció animoso y calmo, con el resplandor de cielo, tan brillante cual la misma claridad de las estrellas. Los tres reinos lucían pacíficos.

 **UNDERWORD**

—¡Eso es! ¡Tráiganlas por acá! —levantaba la mano Terraria, dirección de los trabajadores del campo, que cargaban en carretas hasta la entrada del castillo, diferentes clases de frutos y flores fervientes e increíblemente olorosas.

A su lado, su hermana y diosa gemela, estaba cruzada de brazos, esperando que todos sus cometidos se llevaran a cabo.

—No sabes cómo te lo agradezco Solus… el día de hoy debe ser todo perfecto y hermoso y este sol tan irradiante… le da a la mañana un aire cómodo y gentil —inspira profundamente.

—Yo también espero que todo salga bien… de esta reunión de Stacia con ese imb… Príncipe… depende el futuro del reino…

La rubia ríe animosa por su comentario. —Cuando Stacia regrese de su meditación matutina, todo esto estará listo y decorado en su totalidad, debemos darnos prisa para sorprenderla.

—Parece que no calculamos bien el tiempo… —se voltea completamente hacia la figura que se aproxima a lo lejos, el vestido perlado de encajes rosa pálido y el cabello recogido en una frondosa trenza de lado, la hacen parecer una reina, comúnmente sus atuendos eran un poco más sencillos, pero esa vez… había puesto empeño, después de todo las palabras de sus hermanas a ese despertar eran verdad… _El príncipe era hombre… debía verla hermosa para despertarle el deseo de hablarle y mantener una conversación amena._

—¡Stacia estás preciosa! —corre a colgarse de su brazo Terraria.

—Vaya… no pensé que pudieras verte aún más hermosa —le sonríe sonrojada Solus.

—Pero que cosas dicen… ¿Y qué es todo esto?... —mira los alrededores, siendo decorados con las miles de flores que la cosecha había brindado, sin duda alguna todo era gracias al poder de sus hermanas por lo que las miró a ambos con una sonrisa dulce.

—Terraria pensó que sería buena idea tener el castillo lo más lindo que se pudiera, para que a la llegada del Príncipe Alistair todo fuera perfecto. —Explico la peliceleste.

—Pero tú también colaboraste Solus —arqueó los ojos para ella la rubia.

—Gracias a las dos…

 **OVERWORLD**

—Repetiré la orden mi Lord que no sé si entendí bien… —la mirada perpleja de Agil que yacía parado frente al trono con una carta en mano, no se despegaba de la sonrisa pícara del Príncipe.

—Entendiste bien Agil… lo sé porque te muestras con esa preocupación exagerada…

—Bueno… como usted mande… Le diré a un heraldo… que lleve esta carta con el sello real al castillo de Underworld…

—Exacto.

Eugeo que estaba a su lado, como todo el tiempo, se cruzó de brazos. Al ver salir a Agil, dirigió la mirada a su alteza.

—¿Qué es lo que dice esa carta?...

—Luego te explico… —respondió en voz baja al ver llegar a Alice.

—¿Qué? —los miró a ambos, que se habían quedado callados al verla.

—Nada… ¿Cómo te fue en la supervisión matutina de los reclutas de la guardia? —preguntó desviando el tema de conversación y acercándose a ella le dio la vuelta para sacarla fuera de la habitación del trono.

—… _Stacia…_ —El Príncipe pronunció su nombre dentro de su mente, para luego sonreír y echarse a reír de forma risueña, solo, dentro de aquella habitación vacía.

—¿Escuchaste eso?... —preguntó la rubia al escuchar las risas una vez estuvo afuera. —¿Ali se está riendo?...

—Creo… que finalmente se volvió loco… —parpadea al mirarla, igual de sorprendido, por aquella risa… feliz…

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Sachisa al verlos parados afuera de la habitación del trono, se detiene y los observa expectante.

—Mi Lady… —la reverencian ambos al verla.

—Estamos cuidando la sala del trono, Su Majestad el Príncipe Soberano y Regente, Alistair segundo se encuentra dentro. —Responde cuadrándose Eugeo.

—¿Siempre tienes que dar todos sus honoríficos?... si vas a decir eso… mejor di… Alistair el mujeriego… ¿Está con alguien ahí adentro?

—No mi Lady, el Príncipe Alistair está solo, —responde en una reverencia Alice.

—¿Está solo ahí dentro?... bien… —se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino de vuelta por donde venía.

—¿Y ésta a dónde va?... —la mira con el seño fruncido Alice.

—Esa es la dirección de los aposentos del Príncipe… —explica molesto el rubio.

—¿La sigo?... —se adelantó un paso, pero fue detenida por el chico que la tomó de la mano.

—Apenas tenemos tiempo de estar juntos últimamente… déjalo así… —le susurró en el oído, a lo que ella se sonrojó levemente controlando sus sentimientos que luchaba por no expresar.

—Como digas… —se paró a su lado aún sonrojada.

Las labores de los escoltas se reanudaron unos minutos después, saliendo del castillo con el príncipe que visitó varios lugares de la capital del reino ese día.

 **UNDERWORLD**

—Te dije que era un imbécil… y nosotros de idiotas creyéndole… hasta nos levantamos temprano para arreglar el castillo… —con cada una de sus palabras el cielo se tornaba cada vez más oscuro.

—Por favor… no te molestes de esa manera Solus… ¿No ves lo difícil que esto es para nosotras también?... —Con las palabras de su hermana, pudo percatarse como las flores que con tanto orgullo había colocado esa mañana, ahora lucían marchitas.

Pasaba del medio día… y aquel cielo luminoso se había tornado en gotas de agua pesada, y truenos clamantes de tormenta.

—Algo debió de sucederle… sino… ¿Qué sentido tendría mandar esta carta como su representación?... —pregunta la diosa de la vida, sosteniendo entre sus manos, la carta que el príncipe le hizo enviar con Agil. El sello estaba roto, lo que indicaba había sido leída.

" _No veo la hora de reunirme nuevamente con el don de sus encantos, estaré ahí a primera hora mi diosa, por favor aguarde por mí" Alistair._

—Tal vez tengas razón… bueno, lo mejor será que nos olvidemos de esto por hoy… no creo que venga ya… —las invita a retirarse a sus aposentos la peliceleste.

Stacia al escucharla, dejó la carta en la mesa de su despacho de reuniones y salió de la habitación.

Con el paso de los días esa carta… finamente escrita en aquel papel rojo como la sangre y sellada con el escudo real de Overworld, se multiplicó. Tres cartas más la acompañaban, mientras el rostro de la princesa se tornó en la molestia finalmente.

—¿Stacia? —tocaban a la puerta de su habitación las hermanas, pero no atendió, por lo que se miraron entre ellas y tras un suspiro, caminaron de vuelta a sus habitaciones.

—Está muy molesta… —baja el rostro Terraria.

—Pues claro… sólo a ese maldito cabro se le ocurre fallar tantas veces… sólo está burlándose de nosotras… diciendo que vendrá… y vendrá pero ¡Nunca viene! —aprieta los puños Solus.

—Pobre Stacia debe estar desilusionada…

Había escuchado el sonido de sus hermanas a la puerta pero no tenía ánimos de atenderlas… lo que la hacía sentir molesta consigo misma, sabía que ellas siempre estarían ahí para apoyarla pero… a veces… Tenía la sensación quemante dentro del pecho de querer estar sola… de engullir todos sus demonios e incinerarlos en su interior para que ellas nunca la vieran en ese estado… enojada… sintiéndose derrotada… molesta… y a la vez frágil.

Se sentó a las orillas de la cama, se sentía exhausta, por lo que estiró el cuello hacia arriba y se irguió sentada tras un largo suspiro. El agua seguía cayendo a caudales por efecto del estado de ánimo de Solus, lo que comprendía pero… no dejaba de sentirse culpable por entrometer a sus hermanas en sus problemas… — _Solus… —_ Apoyó su mano contra la ventana que dirigía al balcón, se sentía tan encerrada que no dudó en sacar el seguro de madera para dejar entrar el aire, a pesar de la lluvia, el olor que provenía de afuera entre tierra mojada y el aroma de las flores y frutos silvestres era en extremo maravilloso.

—Mi diosa… —escuchó el llamado desde afuera, de una de las doncellas, por lo que se despegó de la ventana abierta y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola un poco, asomando su rostro.

—Descuida… esta noche me prepararé yo sola para la cama…

—Pero mi señora…

—Sabes… es un poco tarde pero… ¿Podrías prepararme el baño?... Disculpa que lo pida sin previo aviso… —la dejó pasar a los aposentos.

—Usted no tiene que disculparse por nada mi señora… —la reverenció y enseguida inicio los preparativos.

Sabía que tal vez no era la mejor idea tomar un baño a esa hora… y bajo esas condiciones del clima pero… la idea de sumergirse dentro de la arrulladora agua caliente después de esos ajetreados y decepcionantes días la llamaba.

—¿La ayudo a desvestir?

—Descuida, puedes irte a descansar…

—Pero mi diosa… —tras la mirada dulce que le brindó la princesa, terminó por agacharse y reverenciándola, salió de la habitación.

Al poco tiempo metió un pie, seguido del otro y con cuidado se sentó sobre la tina de agua caliente. Cerrando los ojos casi al instante, había decidido no mojar su cabello porque secarlo por si misma sería… una travesía, así que lo enrolló en un agarre alto en su cabeza, donde algunos mechones rebeldes se escapaban en ondulaciones sobre su frente, mejillas y nuca.

Fue entonces cuando el sonido de la ventana azotada por el viento la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, asustándola, abrió los ojos y volteó hacia la ventana, viendo cómo se golpeaba contra su seguro una y otra vez. De seguir así, no podría descansar como deseaba, por lo que suspiró, pensando en que hubiera sido mejor dejar a su doncella con ella…

Sin más remedió se levantó de la tina, sintiendo al instante como sus suposiciones eran ciertas, era mala idea tomar un baño con el clima terrible que hacía afuera, el frío se coló en su piel, llegando rápidamente hasta sus huesos, los vellos pálidos de sus brazos se erizaron, pero no había vuelta atrás, salió del agua y tomó lo primero que encontró frente a ella… tan acostumbrada a ser vestida y atendida, no había preparado su propio cambio de ropa, por lo que lo único que encontró era una ligera manta de seda que usualmente utilizaba para salir de la bañera. Estaba tapándose cuando el sonido del azote de la ventana volvió a asustarla, provocándole un pequeño salto y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el balcón. Su expresión se llenó de terror entonces, separó los labios asustada sin quitar la vista de la ventana, Una sombra de silueta alta, que lucía una capucha, estaba parada justo afuera de la ventana, en el pequeño balcón, el agua se impactaba contra la capucha con fuerza, por lo que, guiado por el tacto de la orilla de madera de la ventana, dio un salto y enseguida estaba dentro de la habitación con ella. Al ver tal acto, la princesa corrió tras su cama, tomando como arma lo primero que vio sobre su mueble, el cepillo de cabello con el que le apunto cual cuchilla.

—¡Si se mueve! ¡Si me mueve no sabe lo que le espera!

—¿Esa… esa es la mejor amenaza que tiene?... —bajó la capucha de su rostro, dejando expuestos ante ella, aquellos brillantes ojos perla iluminados por la tenue luz de las velas de la habitación.

—¡¿Usted?!

Al verse descubierto ante ella y ser recibido con aquella apariencia por la princesa, Alistair sonrió divertido y ladeó la cabeza.

Continuará…

¡Hola!

Uff escribir este capítulo ha sido maratón, desde las 9 de la mañana hasta las 3 de la tarde sin comerrr juajuajua, pero debía entrarle con todo porque mañana es un día muy especial y no podía dejarlo pasar sin una actu para celebrarlo, EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI QUERIDA AMIGA YUI KIRIGAYA! Jaja amiga este capi es todo para ti, quiero ser franca, el día de ayer Sumi me comentó que mañana es tu cumpleaños, así que me adelanto con este regalito hoy porque luego se me hace un poco difícil, sé que no es mucho, ni es un fic nuevo, pero créeme que me he esforzado porque quede por lo menos un poco más largo de lo usual XD.

Ahora con respecto a las últimas escenas, pues doy créditos al Fanfic de Fleur Noir "El Pecado de una diosa" donde todas estas escenas finales son relatadas de manera espléndida y divina y muy detallada, yo quise darle un homenaje a ese material hermoso, redactando los acontecimientos a mi manera, espero les haya gustado como quedó y si no Xd, PUES BUENO IRÉ MEJORANDO LA ADAPTACIÓN.

Gracias a todos por leer!

Son inspiración!

Saludos especiales a: **Mikureader** **,** **Yui Kirigaya** **,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Okumura Alisson** **,** **zivlerad**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	11. XI

¿Es que acaso su destino siempre le depararía lo peor? Si sólo hace unas cuantas horas planeaba sus acciones, calculando las palabras y maquillando sus mentiras al punto de no poder ser descifradas, sin embargo…

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **MYTHICAL BUTTERFLY**

 **XI**

—¡Por favor Stacia-sama! ¡Sálvelo! ¡Salve a su alteza! —Los ruegos de los aldeanos no se hicieron esperar, una vez aterrizó en tierras reales, tan lejanas de su hogar que asustaba. Incluso el mismo viaje le había parecido extenuante… odiaba las alturas, pero sería capaz de tragarse su propio dolor con tal de poder ayudar a quien la necesitara, además de ser su deber como diosa, era su propia convicción.

El mismo escolta del príncipe que había volado hacia Underworld en su búsqueda, la tomó de la mano y la cintura a la vez, mirándola con la profundidad de sus ojos claros, perturbados en la más inmensa de las preocupaciones, tanto que parecía iba a echarse a llorar en ese mismo instante. Entonces la bajó del pegaso blanco sobre el que habían volado.

—¡Por aquí, por favor! —Sugirió el camino en modo de súplica, reverenciándola. Inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha. Era la primera vez que entraba al castillo de Overworld, pero no se detuvo en lo absoluto en apreciar los alrededores, las decoraciones y pinturas parecían manchas en su camino, la preocupación anidaba en su pecho, creciendo con cada paso que sus zapatillas daban en aquel recinto.

—¡Stacia-sama!

—¡Es Stacia-sama!

Se postraban a sus pies, las personas que encontraba en el recorrido, por lo que les sonreía y aceptaba sus saludos con calidez, pero sin poder detenerse a bendecirlos como le hubiera agradado hacer. Hasta que finalmente se detuvieron, luego de llevar a la diosa a paso ligero por los pasillos del castillo, los aposentos reales estaban siendo custodiados por dos caballeros que al verlos llegar, abrieron las puertas de par en par.

—¡Llegamos! —Anunció el rubio.

—¡Eugeo! —Se levantó Alice, que arrodillada al lado de la cama, tomaba de la mano a la persona tumbada sobre ella. —Stacia-sama… —la reconoce enseguida y baja la mirada en reverencia frente a ella.

La diosa la saludó cordial al ver sus respetos, pero no pudo evitar separar los labios mientras su expresión se inundaba de preocupación al ver al joven por quien había sido mandada traer.

 _¿Qué le había ocurrido?... Si hace tan sólo un par de horas él…_

 _Sin más remedió se levantó de la tina, sintiendo al instante como sus suposiciones eran ciertas, era mala idea tomar un baño con el clima terrible que hacía afuera, el frío se coló en su piel, llegando rápidamente hasta sus huesos, los vellos pálidos de sus brazos se erizaron, pero no había vuelta atrás, salió del agua y tomó lo primero que encontró frente a ella… tan acostumbrada a ser vestida y atendida, no había preparado su propio cambio de ropa, por lo que lo único que encontró era una ligera manta de seda que usualmente utilizaba para salir de la bañera. Estaba tapándose cuando el sonido del azote de la ventana volvió a asustarla, provocándole un pequeño salto y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el balcón. Su expresión se llenó de terror entonces, separó los labios asustada sin quitar la vista de la ventana, Una sombra de silueta alta, que lucía una capucha, estaba parada justo afuera de la ventana, en el pequeño balcón, el agua se impactaba contra la capucha con fuerza, por lo que, guiado por el tacto de la orilla de madera de la ventana, dio un salto y enseguida estaba dentro de la habitación con ella. Al ver tal acto, la princesa corrió tras su cama, tomando como arma lo primero que vio sobre su mueble, el cepillo de cabello con el que le apunto cual cuchilla._

— _¡Si se mueve! ¡Si me mueve no sabe lo que le espera!_

— _¿Esa… esa es la mejor amenaza que tiene?... —bajó la capucha de su rostro, dejando expuestos ante ella, aquellos brillantes ojos perla iluminados por la tenue luz de las velas de la habitación._

— _¡¿Usted?!_

 _Al verse descubierto ante ella y ser recibido con aquella apariencia por la princesa, Alistair sonrió divertido y ladeó la cabeza._

— _Por favor, baje el arma, no queremos que nadie salga lastimado. —Levantó las manos en señal de encontrarse desarmado, sin embargo ella, no dudó en seguir apuntándole con el instrumento cosmético, sin dejar de mirarlo, haló una de las gavetas de su mueble y tomó dentro el abrecartas que enseguida le apuntó también._

— _¿Qué está haciendo aquí?... ¿Qué es lo que quiere?... —su respiración se agitó impulsiva, mientras trataba de controlarse a si misma._

— _Pues… lamentablemente hemos tenido que postergar nuestra reunión… demasiadas veces… y todas han sido por mi culpa… Me pareció correcto venir a disculparme con usted._

— _¿A esta hora? ¿Dentro de mis aposentos?... ¿Es que acaso fue consumido por la locura? ¡Es indigno! ¡Es deshonroso!_

— _A decir verdad… no tenía contemplado irrumpirla en su lugar de descanso mi diosa… —se dio la vuelta y la miró de reojo. —Menos cuando se encuentra vestida de esa manera… las ropas tan ligeras con el clima que hace… ¿No le parece poco apropiado?_

 _Ante su comentario, tanto el cepillo como el abrecartas se le cayeron de las manos, para llevarse las mismas a cubrir sus pechos al afianzar la delicada tela contra su cuerpo._

— _Esto es porque… porque yo… —miraba a la tina, sin poder proseguir con su explicación._

— _Usted no debe mencionar más palabra al respecto, pero ante todo le agradezco no haya echado a correr al verme irrumpir de esta manera tan vil… Puedo asegurarle que mis intenciones no son más que las mencionadas._

 _Espero escuchar la voz de la diosa, pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que volvió a voltearse para buscarla con la mirada, encontrándola acurrucada al lado de su cama, cubierta por aquella manta sedosa y frágil con los pequeños pies expuestos ante él y los cabellos cayendo sobre su frente y hombros, rizos lánguidos escurridizos que le daban una apariencia terriblemente angustiada y a la vez dulce._

— _Debió usted solicitar una reunión alteza…_

 _¿Dónde estaba ahora aquel actuar soberbio que lo enfurecía?... Se había esfumado de sus recuerdos al ser engullidos por aquella niña desvalida que lo miraba temerosa. ¿Es que acaso la Stacia que conoció en la fiesta no era la misma que tenía frente a él?... O puede que si lo fuera… el recuerdo de correr tras de ella y encontrarla apoyada en aquel árbol lejano acudió a él de inmediato. Aquel encuentro no había sido como lo había planeado… ¿En qué calculó mal?... ¿Cuál era la terrible aflicción que escondía su alma?_

 _Caminó hasta pararse frente a ella, a lo que la princesa cerró los ojos apretando fuerte los párpados, pero al no sentir ni escuchar nada de su parte, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de él, que en cuclillas la miraba. La claridad de las velas tan cercanas que brindaban un destello de luz a sus orbes que ante ella se observaban como un azul platinado._

— _No podía hacerlo mi diosa… —respondió finalmente a su solicitud de reunirse, por lo que ella lo vio intrigada._

— _¿Qué quiere decir?..._

— _El concejo de vejestorios de mi reino está detrás de mí a cada segundo del día… —habló con naturalidad y verdad, lo que a él mismo tomó por sorpresa, incluida ella, que abrió grandes los ojos ante su respuesta. —Lo único que ellos quieren es que yo acabe con este reino… —bajó la mirada. —No podía anunciar una reunión legítima con usted debido precisamente a eso… si ellos se enteran que como regente de Overworld estoy en un tratado con usted… podría perder hasta mi cabeza por traición._

 _Al escucharlo, no pudo evitar arrodillarse y tomarlo por los brazos para ver aún más de cerca sus ojos. —¡Usted no puede pasar por una cosa así por nosotros! ¡Debe haber otro camino que tomar!_

 _Ante su acto el príncipe sonrió. —Usted no debe preocuparse por mí… simplemente… quería que estuviera al tanto… —respondió despacio, al ver como una lágrima se le escurría a la diosa, aquella que parecía retenida por su angustia y finalmente liberada, empezaba a buscar camino declive sobre su mejilla, pero la detuvo sobre su pómulo con su dedo._

 _Al sentir su mano sobre su rostro, la princesa cerró los ojos, en una extraña sensación, la misma que la recorrió la primera vez que lo vio, el nerviosismo mezclado con eso… que se posaba en su pecho sin dejarla respirar con naturalidad._

 _Alistair al verla se mordió el labio y se separó con rapidez, obligándola a abrir nuevamente los ojos tras perderse dentro de ella misma a su lado._

— _Lo mejor será que me marche… —se levantó, seguido de ella, que apretaba la tela contra su piel, con sus manos a la altura de su pecho._

— _La lluvia ya ha amainado… —respondió al verlo caminar a la ventana por la que había entrado._

 _Volvió a colocarse la capucha. —Vendré a verla pronto. —Su comentario provocó un vuelco en su corazón. ¿Qué había sido eso?..._

— _Lo esperaré… —respondió sin más y entonces lo vio saltar, lo que la sorprendió, era verdad que había entrado por su ventana pero tal vez… lo había conseguido trepando con alguna especie de cuerda… ¿Pero ahora? Corrió a cerciorarse que estuviera bien y entonces lo vio, como alzaba el vuelo en aquel animal de hermoso pelaje negro, cuyas alas se sacudían regando gotas de la recién pasada lluvia en medio de la noche, que apenas empezaba._

Fue entonces cuando ese "Vendré a verla pronto" se distorsionó de mil maneras a sus ojos cuando a gritos angustiados fue despertada de su sueño ligero por los guardias del castillo y el escolta rubio venido del reino del norte, clamando por su ayuda para salvar la vida del príncipe.

No pasó mucho tiempo entre la explicación de Eugeo y el momento en que montó al pegaso blanco. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba parada frente a la cama del hermoso príncipe que yacía inconsciente y con un semblante pálido y moribundo.

Se apresuró en llegar a su lado, por lo que Alice abandonó su puesto, cediéndoselo. —¿Pero qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió? —volteó a ver a los presentes. Si habían mandado a traerla, ahora debían confiar en ella.

—Mi diosa… no lo sabemos… —bajó la mirada el rubio, mientras apretaba los puños. —Escuchamos un estruendo proveniente de los aposentos del príncipe Alistair… pero cuando llegamos… ya era demasiado tarde, había logrado abrir las puertas de par en par, pero él yacía tirado en el piso, de la misma forma en que lo ve ahora.

Stacia colocó la mano sobre la mejilla del príncipe en añoranza al momento en que él limpió su lágrima, sintiéndolo frío y sudando en abundancia, separó sus párpados encontrando sus orbes grises perdidos en la nada y observó la palidez de sus labios. —Esto sin duda es veneno… pero no cualquiera… es obra del veneno de la fruta del árbol de corteza dorada…

Sus palabras desconcertaron a todos los presentes. —¿De corteza dorada?... Pero eso no es posible… no tenemos ese árbol en Overworld… —explica Alice.

—Que no crezca aquí… no quiere decir que no pueda ser traído. —Les explicó seria. —Debemos darnos prisa, el veneno anida en la piel, el cabello, las uñas… debemos lavarlo rápido y cortarle el cabello para que no siga contaminándose.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, claro! —empezaron a moverse cumpliendo sus órdenes.

—Esto… este conocimiento es esencial para cualquier sacerdote… si el suyo no puede manejar una situación como esta… deberían considerar su puesto dentro de la corte. —Les sugiere la diosa, parada a un lado de la tina de baño.

—¿El sacerdote?... —mira en todas direcciones Agil que traía más mantas limpias. —Fue… ¡Fue ese maldito! —exclamó sin cuidar sus expresiones y salió corriendo de los aposentos.

—¡Agil! —lo llamó Eugeo, que corrió tras él.

—Tiene sentido… Sachisa tampoco está… —mira entre los presentes Alice.

—¿Ocurre algo con el Sacerdote?... —pregunta preocupada Stacia al ver las reacciones. Alice no sabe si hablar al respecto con ella… por lo que dudosa, la reverencia y corre tras Eugeo.

 _El concejo de vejestorios de mi reino está detrás de mí a cada segundo del día…_

Las palabras del príncipe hacen eco en su cabeza, por lo que entrecierra los ojos preocupada.

Pasados unos segundos de reflexión se frotó los brazos, por la helada que estaba apoderándose de la madrugada y volteó hacia la tina nuevamente, abriendo los ojos sorprendida en angustia, por lo que se acercó rápidamente.

—¿Qué son todas esas marcas?... —preguntó al ver las cicatrices de los azotes sobre la espalda del regente.

—Nuestro príncipe… nunca deja solos a nuestros hombres… —respondió una de las mucamas, —Esos golpes son el símbolo de su amor por su pueblo… fue azotado por el Príncipe Vector… —la miró de reojo, para luego guardar silencio, sabía que hablaba con la representante de Underworld pero no dudó en decirlo.

El sentimiento de angustia se apoderó entonces de su pecho, como si todo aquello le trajera remembranzas, sin embargo sólo de sentimientos, de dolor y de impotencia, sentida alguna vez… en algún lugar.

—Por favor tallen bien toda su piel… —dijo sin fuerzas.

Cuando se dio cuenta, los mechones de cabello negro habían caído uno por uno sobre el suelo de la habitación, por lo que buscó mirarlo, encontrándose con su rostro despejado, apenas y le reconocía de esa forma. Había sido colocado de vuelta sobre la cama, vestía un camisón de tela fresca.

—El veneno debe haber sido eliminado de esa forma… y los residuos… se procesarán dentro de él… pero es el procedimiento acostumbrado en estos casos… —colocó la mano sobre su frente, mientras los pulpejos de sus dedos pasaban rozando a penas los pequeños cabellos cortos que le quedaron.

—Gracias por toda su ayuda mi diosa… —le reverenciaron postradas al suelo, todas las mucamas.

Poco a poco la habitación se fue despejando, con el pasar de las horas, de aquella noche que estaba por concluir. Los escoltas no regresaron, por lo que solamente la diosa de la vida y una doncella habían quedado dentro de los aposentos reales junto al príncipe. La primera tomándole la mano en espera de una señal de su conciencia y la segunda, sin dejar de mirar las manos tomadas de ambos príncipes.

El canto de los gallos, les dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día que surcar, sin embargo el único en abrir los ojos a esas horas, fue Alistair, que tras sentir un sabor amargo en la boca, apretó el entrecejo en molestia, pero al voltear a su lado derecho… su expresión se suavizó de sobremanera, para luego ser invadido por la interrogante ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?...

La diosa Stacia, estaba a su lado… apoyada sobre su cama mientras dormía… tomándole la mano…

—¿Stacia?... —alcanzó a preguntar, pero su voz no alcanzó a nadie más que a la doncella, que al verlo moverse se levantó con agilidad y llegó hasta él por el otro lado de la cama.

—¡Ali! ¡Ali por los dioses!

—Philia… ¿Qué me pasó?...

Sus voces hicieron el llamado restante a la conciencia de la diosa, que apretó los párpados, para luego separarlos, estirando el brazo y con este su mano, lo soltó, al perder su agarre, él intentó recuperarlo pero enseguida se abstuvo y se dirigió a su doncella.

—Por favor espera afuera…

—¿Qué?... —lo miró ofendida. Pero el príncipe no respondió más, por lo que ella, aún cargando con su molestia a cuestas, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

—¿Stacia?... -sama… —agregó el honorífico al recordar que no son cercanos.

—Príncipe… —le sonrió aliviada. —Qué alegría inunda mi corazón al verlo repuesto.

—¿Repuesto?... —sus palabras abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa, al parecer, recordar los acontecimientos que lo habían llevado hasta ahí. —¿Qué hace usted aquí?... —la miró sin encontrar la conexión.

—Sus escoltas mandaron por mí… su alteza había sido gravemente envenenado… supongo que fue el último recurso que encontraron… al no saber qué hacer. Yo misma me preocupé mucho… cuando apenas un par de horas atrás le había visto y estaba en completo estado de salud.

—Sí… todo pasó cuando regresé de verla… —la mira a los ojos, con aquella mirada penetrante que lo caracterizaba, que la hizo inhalar profundo. —Tal vez ellos lo sabían… no lo sé…

—¿Sabían?... ¿Qué había acudido a mi visita?

—No encuentro otra explicación para este atentado contra mi persona… —se reclinó hacia adelante y se llevó las manos a la frente, abriendo los ojos espantado al no sentir los mechones de su cabello y encontrándolos diminutos. —¡¿Pero qué?!

—¡Tranquilo! —Lo tomó por ambas muñecas, bajando los brazos de su cabeza. —Tuvimos que cortar su cabellos para que el veneno no se propagara con el contacto… Pero Alteza… se ve muy bien. -Le sonrío.

Mientras él la mira con aquella mirada acerada inundada en angustia. —No se trata de eso… —bajó la mirada despacio ante ella y se llevó nuevamente las manos a la cabeza. —El cabello ayuda a disimularlos un poco…

Stacia lo miró extrañada por tales palabras. ¿Disimular?... ¿Disimular qué? Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió… hablaba sin duda de aquel maleficio que caracterizaba a su pueblo. Había pasado por tanto el día anterior que no permitiría que aquella racha continuara, por lo que de un impulso se levantó, quedando parada a su lado y lo haló hacia ella, abrazándolo contra su pecho. El príncipe posó las manos a los lados de la cama, sujetando las mantas que lo cobijaban con fuerza, intentó soltarlas por un momento para responder a su abrazo pero… no tenía idea sobre qué estaba sucediendo… ¿En qué momento ella se convirtió en su salvadora y consuelo?... Cuando lo único que él quería era hacerle daño a su mundo… acabar con Underworld… Apretó fuerte los párpados y se dejó abrazar por ella.

—Gracias por todo… le debo mi vida mi diosa…

—Todo estará bien… —le respondió sin soltarlo. —Lo mejor será que me vaya ahora… —retrocedió finalmente, al notar la cercanía que habían compartido.

—Mandaré a uno de mis escoltas a dejarla

Luego que ella asintiera, se había quedado solo dentro de sus aposentos y cerrando los ojos… recordó el momento en que lo abrazó, sintiendo sus manos delicadas y cálidas sobre él, mientras su agradable y atrayente aroma de flor lo envolvía. —…Stacia

Se giró hacia un lado de la frondosa cama y abriendo la gaveta de al lado, sacó el par de pendientes que ha tenido guardados desde hace años, sin saber por qué… pero recordando al mismo momento lo ocurrido la noche anterior… no estaba dispuesto a pasarlo por alto… esta vez no… casi lo habían acabado… Iba a acabarlos de la misma forma.

 _Estaba feliz… la había visto… y de una manera que no se esperaba… había quedado cautivado por aquella inocencia… Pero cuando entró a sus aposentos, había una persona dentro._

— _¿Sachisa? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Estoy muy cansado, por favor retírate —entró y se sacó la capucha, que dejó caer al piso._

— _¿De dónde vienes?... —preguntó aún de espaldas a él, estaba frente al cajón al lado de su cama._

— _¿Qué?... —preguntó sin ánimos de pelear con ella. —Fui a atender unos asuntos._

— _Con razón vienes cansado…_

— _No es lo que piensas… —empezó a sacarse las botas._

— _Oye Ali… ¿Puedo tomar estos? ¿Aunque sea prestados? —volteó a verlo con el par de aretes en la mano._

— _¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Se alteró pero al sentir que se estaba pasando trató de calmarse. —Ya te dije que esos no… Tienes una cantidad enorme de joyas… deja esos en paz. —Se los quitó de la mano y volvió a guardarlos. Estaba realmente cansado y sediento, por lo que al ver la jarra de agua, no dudó en servirse y beber ávidamente, ante la sonrisa disimulada de ella. —¿No vas a salirte?_

— _¿Quieres que me vaya?..._

 _Ante su pregunta empezó a irritarse, pero no pudo seguirle el ritmo a su propio enojo al sentirse mareado, por lo que dio un tras pie, al mismo tiempo que ella lo agarró y lo dirigió a la cama. —Siéntate, no vayas a caerte._

— _¿Qué me diste?... —preguntó, apenas pudiendo mantenerse sentado, todo le daba vueltas, por lo que cerró los ojos en un jadeo, sintió entonces como lo empujó contra el colchón y cayó acostado contra el mismo, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. —No… —trató de quitársela de encima pero sus reflejos le fallaban._

— _Necesito a ese bebé Ali… tienes que dármelo… —sintió como sus manos jalaban los seguros de su cinturón._

— _No… déjame… —trataba de gritar pero empezó a faltarle el aire. —No puedo respirar…_

— _No digas tonterías… —bajó hacia su pecho y empezó a besarlo sobre la tela de la camisa._

— _No puedo… —respiraba entre quejidos. —No… puedo… respirar… —la desesperación se apoderó de él, en un intento por salvarse, por lo que con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir se levantó empujándola hacia atrás y corrió hasta la entrada de sus aposentos, abriendo las puertas de par en par y al hacerlo caer frente a ellas inconsciente._

—¿Así que lo sea que te dio está dentro del agua?... —preguntó sorprendido el escolta rubio. Los acontecimientos le habían sido transmitidos horas más tarde, una vez el príncipe estaba repuesto.

—La diosa Stacia dijo que había sido veneno del árbol de corteza dorada, —les explica Alice.

—Con razón… esa cosa no tiene color ni olor… por eso es tan peligroso… —frunció el seño Alistair. —¿Pero por qué iba a querer matarme?... Es decir… entiendo su obsesión con lo del heredero pero…

—Creo que intentaban hacer ambas cosas a la vez… pero Lady Sachisa no tenía idea… —analiza el rubio caballero. —Ella no podría pensar algo tan elaborado… y no tendría de donde sacar el veneno… no hay duda que el sacerdote se lo dio… haciéndole pensar que iba a dormirte solamente.

—Tampoco la libres de culpa —le reprochó Alice. —Quién sabe lo que pase por su mente… —cerró los ojos molesta. —Y todo por nuestra culpa… no debimos dejarte solo…

—No fue su culpa Alice… siempre me voy a mis aposentos solo… —la mira sonriente el príncipe.

—Es que… —baja la mirada ante él.

—¿Qué? —pregunta tratando de comprender.

—Esa tarde… nosotros vimos como Lady Sachisa caminaba rumbo a tus aposentos… pero no la seguimos… —le explica frustrado también Eugeo.

—Tranquilos… nadie podía predecir lo que sucedería… —tras sonreírles se sacó las sábanas y estaba por ponerse en pie.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —se preocupó el rubio.

—Tengo que ir… a agradecer un favor —le sonrió con picardía, mientras Alice le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Continuará…

Jojojo, tengo sentimientos encontrados con esto del corte de pelo xDD, es algo que he querido escribir desde siempre porque me imagino a Kiri super guapo con el cabello corto xDD, aunque sea un ratito que ande así xDD.

Bueno, después de una semana de vacas, ahora me siento súper fresca!

Saludos especiales a: **Yui Kirigaya** **,** **Okumura Alisson** **,** **L' Fleur Noir**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	12. XII

—Hermana… hermana… —El ojo verde que se asomaba por la cortina apenas corrida, parpadeó dos veces.

—¿Qué sucede Terraria?... —Se interesó la mayor de las diosas, que sentada en el sofá del frente, colocó su taza de té sobre la mesita del centro, para prestarle atención.

—Hay un hombre… Hay un hombre afuera que no deja de ver hacia acá…

—¿Qué?... —se preocupó y llegando a su lado, corrió un poco la cortina para percatarse por sí misma. Cuando la sorpresa invadió su mirada ambarina que incluso tembló. —¿Ali?...

—¿Ali? —preguntaron al unísono las siempre unidas diosas gemelas.

—¡Quiero decir! —se aclaró la garganta. —Su alteza el príncipe Alistair… —cerró la cortina y dándose la vuelta, recostó su espalda contra la ventana.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **MYTHICAL BUTTERFLY**

 **XII**

—¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí?... ¿No se supone que debería estar en cama?... —levantó también parte de la cortina Solus, intrigada.

—Más que eso… Debe ser alguien más… ¿Acaso no vieron su cabello? —señaló el punto más resaltable en el acto la rubia.

—Sí… —asintió solamente la mayor, como si el comentario no tuviera la relevancia que la hermana quería brindarle. —¿Sigue ahí?...

—Sí… y está mirando hacia la puerta, creo que ya se percató que lo observamos… —dejó la cortina en su lugar Solus. —Quizás deberíamos ir por él… el tiempo que hace no es muy favorable para una persona en recuperación.

—Tal vez si despejaras un poco… todos seríamos más felices. —le sonríe la rubia.

—Esta vez no soy yo… ya se los dije… —se cruzó de brazos la aludida.

—Bueno, si no hay más remedio, voy por él. —Colocó la mano en la manecilla de la puerta la diosa floral.

—¡No! —colocó su mano sobre la de su hermana la diosa mayor.

—Pero Stacia… —la miró tratando de averiguar a través de los gestos de su rostro aquella decisión. —Si apenas anoche te fuiste del palacio sin nuestra autorización… sólo porque te requerían de su palacio… no pensaste que todo pudiera ser una trampa, para que ahora digas que no… ¿Por qué?

De ninguna manera podía mencionarles el hecho de haber pasado la noche entera sosteniendo la mano del príncipe. —Es sólo que… —bajó la mirada al no saber cómo responder, ellas tenían razón en desear dejarlo entrar, después de todo ¿Qué podría suceder? Era simplemente su pecho el que se encontraba intranquilo, de sólo pensar en tenerlo frente a frente nuevamente.

—Está bien… ve… y dile que estoy indispuesta, que lamento mucho que haya venido hasta aquí. —Buscó sentarse nuevamente sobre uno de los sofás.

—¿Estás segura? —parpadeó preocupada la diosa radiante para voltear casi al instante hacia su gemela buscando su aprobación.

—Sí eso es lo que ella quiere. —se encogió de hombros Solus.

—Está bien… —la reverenció y con esto caminó hasta la puerta, la que al abrirse, desde el exterior, llamó la atención del príncipe apoyado en la base del árbol más cercano. En un principio con la gracia de su hazaña dando frutos, esperaba verla asomarse, pero sus ojos plata se entrecerraron al ver salir a una de las pequeñas. La siguió con la mirada todo el trayecto hasta que se paró frente a él, bastante nerviosa por poder acercársele a hablarle directamente.

¿Qué había ocurrido? Si había llegado hasta él por encargo de su hermana, entonces, porqué temblar ante su sola presencia… Tenía que cumplir su encargo. —Muy buenas tardes su alteza real. —Lo reverenció tomando ambos lados de su vestido e inclinándose al bajar la rodilla.

—¿Terraria?

— _¿Se acuerda de mi nombre? —_ No pudo evitar sonrojarse. —Sí su alteza, la diosa Stacia se disculpa con su persona, en estos momentos no podrá atenderlo porque se encuentra indispuesta.

—¿Ah… sí? —levantó las cejas al mismo tiempo que se cruzó de brazos. —Y… ¿Cómo supieron que la busco a ella? Es más… ¿Cómo supieron que yo estaba aquí? En ningún momento he anunciado mi entrada, lo único que hice fue plantarme aquí en compañía del cerezo. —tocó el tronco con la palma de su mano.

¿Qué responderle? Siempre ocultando sus pensamientos del mundo… ¡Estaba verdaderamente loco!

—Ve… y dile a Stacia que no me moveré de aquí hasta que ella misma venga por mí. Ya sea que me ordene que me vaya… o me invite a tomar el té. —Sonrió.

Adentro, viendo por el recoveco de la ventana abierta, el ojo celeste de la diosa gemela, se sorprendió.

—Está viniendo… —reportó.

—¿Viene sola?... —se interesó su hermana.

—Sí… pero… él no se va… el príncipe está parado junto al árbol… —Por un momento la mirada de Alistair la alcanzó, sonrojándola, al verde descubierta espiándolo, por lo que cerró la cortina de golpe.

—¿Qué sucede? —se acercó para correr la cortina la diosa de la vida.

—¡No lo hagas! —puso su mano sobre la misma. —¡Él muy idiota se dio cuenta que lo observaba!

—No hables así… ya te lo he dicho muchas… —se detuvo al ver entrar de vuelta a su hermana. —Veces… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no se va? —la miró intrigada Stacia.

—Pues… en resumen dijo que dejemos de estarlo espiando y que salgas a traerlo. —Reportó seria y con los ojos entrecerrados, ya había tenido demasiado sufrimiento encarándolo como para seguir.

—¿Ir a traerlo? —se llevó una mano a los labios la diosa mayor.

—¡¿Pero qué se ha creído ese imbécil?! —reaccionó la tercera hermana.

—¡Ya! Las dos guarden silencio… nadie en palacio debe saber de esta pantomima… Está bien, si eso es lo que quiere el Príncipe iré por él y lo despediré en el mismo instante, no puede aparecerse en el lugar que desee ni cuando se le plazca. —las ínfulas de dignidad se apoderaron de su caminar contoneado sin que lo notara, una sonrisa larga apareció en los rostros de las gemelas.

La puerta se abrió y con ella la figura que tanto esperaba apareciera finalmente lo hizo, se miraron a la distancia y la decisión en las acciones de Stacia decayeron al mirarlo, la expresión ególatra que comúnmente yacía en la faz del príncipe se había esfumado, siendo suplantada por la alegría implantada en el rostro de volver a verla, cual observara el vuelo de un colibrí al recolectar el néctar de una flor, una sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad y deseo de encuentro.

Su pecho se estrujaba al contemplarla ¿Qué le estaba pasando?... No soportó la angustia que todo aquello le acarreó por lo que terminó bajando la mirada ante ella.

—¿Príncipe?... —se mantuvo altiva ante él una vez lo alcanzó, tendiéndole la mano, que él enseguida tomó.

—Mi diosa… —besó su mano, para quedar por algunos segundos… sosteniendo sus dedos entre los suyos, hasta que finalmente la soltó.

Al mismo tiempo que la deidad lamentó la separación de su tacto, al hacerle remembranza al momento en que cuidándolo lo sostuvo con su mano para brindarle apoyo.

—Puedo ver… que está bastante recuperado. —Le sonrió.

—Y todo gracias a la sabiduría y los cuidados de mi diosa —se inclinó ante ella, llenándose la boca con las palabras ceremoniosas que debía repetir para todos los representantes de pueblos y reinos, pero por alguna razón… ante él, aquella mujer, con aquel título, era algo más que eso ¿o menos que eso? Era verdad, Stacia era una diosa… La diosa Stacia, hasta ese momento lo comprendió, aquel título no era como el suyo, una princesa cualquiera… una diosa… la diosa… su razonamiento lo mareó un poco, por lo que se llevó una mano al rostro al tambalearse.

—¡Ali! —no pudo evitar llamarlo con aquella confianza al verlo desvalido y lo sostuvo por ambos brazos, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, alcanzando a contemplar sus orbes de acero, para luego desviar la mirada y buscar seguir ayudándolo. —Ven… siéntate por aquí. —Prácticamente lo obligó a reposar sobre una piedra a las orillas de las raíces del árbol. —¡Qué acaso no te diste cuenta de lo peligro que era venir hasta acá en esas condiciones! ¡Aún no estás del todo recuperado! ¡Casi pierdes la vida anoche! —le soltó la sarta de reclamos y cuando se dio cuenta, le había aventado toda su preocupación a la cara, al punto que el príncipe la veía incrédulo.

—No tenía idea que pudiera llegar a… preocuparse a sí por mí… —miró el lugar donde había dejado atado a Sirrah un poco más atrás y se levantó. —Lo mejor es que me vaya… no era mi intención preocuparla y mucho menos causarle ningún exabrupto… no me perdono ver su rostro afligido y mucho menos por mi culpa…

Después de haberlo llamado con tanta naturalidad… ahora se dirigía a ella con la misma cortesía vacía de siempre… ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se preocupaba? ¿Qué importaba disgustarla un poco? Ahora era parte de eso… de su salud… de él… pero parecía no importarle menos… ¿Por qué nunca podía comprender lo que pasaba por su cabeza?

—¡Por favor no! —acudió a su llamado desesperada al verlo espaldas a ella, por lo que él se detuvo y cerró los ojos al escucharla. Había llegado con los fines macabros de envolverla y atraerla pero al ver la preocupación genuina en su mirada, en su voz… ¿Por qué no podía actuar normal?

—Stacia… Mi diosa lo mejor es que se mantenga alejada de mí… esto fue un error… —la miró de reojo.

—¿Cómo?... —tenía la impresión de que si lo dejaba ir en ese instante jamás volvería a verlo , algo en ella le suplicaba a sus piernas, a sus manos, que se movieran y lo alcanzaran, detenerlo… Por lo que al verlo empezar a caminar se adelantó un par de pasos y lo tomó por la mano derecha.

Desde que lo conoció… todo había sido una emoción tras otra, su personalidad poseía tantas esquinas que no sabía en cual apoyarse, no lo comprendía, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía fascinante… No quería perder aquel vínculo que se formó entre sus ojos plateados como la luna resplandeciente y ella…

—Por favor no… sé… —temblaron sus ojos al hablar, no notó el momento en que las lágrimas empezaron a brotar. —Sé muy bien… que lo mejor para nuestros reinos sería unirnos… tal y como habíamos planeado… tomar caminos distintos no ayudará a nada… ni a nadie… pero pensar sólo en los reinos… dejó de ser una opción para mí… tal vez lo mejor sería alejarnos… ¡Ni siquiera yo comprendo lo que realmente debo hacer! ¡Pero sé que no quiero separarme de ti Ali! —le gritó con toda su desesperación finalmente, para terminar soltándolo y llevándose ambas manos al rostro. ¿Qué había dicho? Ni ella misma lo comprendía, pero no iba a perderlo… ¡No podía! Su magia la había envuelto y tras el miedo de llegar a perderlo la noche anterior… No vio venir el momento en que él separó una de sus manos para abrirse espacio y llegar hasta sus labios mientras la otra la apoyaba sobre uno de sus pequeños hombros.

Jamás… había sido besada por nadie en los labios y mucho menos por un hombre y de esa forma, tuvo que abrir los ojos para poder darse cuenta que seguía con vida, al sentir acelerar formidablemente su corazón. Los labios del príncipe suaves pero rigurosos en su cometido, la soltaron luego de tres a cuatro contactos, dejándola atontada, ¿qué había sucedido? ¿Un beso?... —levantó la mirada hacia él, encontrándolo con la cabeza gacha por unos segundos, cual tratara de procesar lo ocurrido también, entonces levantó su mirada hacia ella, aun mirándola desde su altura.

—Stacia… desde el momento en que te vi… sólo podía pensar que si me acercaba a ti… al final terminaría conquistando ambos reinos y me quedaría con todo… —emitió franco, por lo que ella abrió grandes los ojos. —Pero… con el paso del tiempo… me di cuenta que mientras más te conocía… más fuerte eras… Pero ahora… hablándome así… me di cuenta que la mujer hermosa y fuerte… también tiene un lado frágil… y sentí un terrible impulso por protegerte… Perdóname si te he ofendido… —sacudió la cabeza. —Perdóneme mi diosa… —las palabras pronunciadas lo aterraban. —Pero a partir de ahora… mi vida será parte de sus filas…

Sus palabras la llamaron a acercar su mano al claro rostro del príncipe.

—Príncipe… —temblaron sus ojos al verlo, plata y oro en un vaivén de nerviosismo. —Alistair… Ali… —se sonrojó al pensar en lo que acababa de pasar y volteó hacia la puerta de la que salió, notando la cortina cerrada. —Lo mejor será que te vayas… mis hermanas pueden preguntar por qué estoy tardando tanto…

—No… no me pienso ir sin ti… —la miró sonriente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco?...

—Algo… —respondió alzando las cejas.

—Por favor… no es seguro… puedes… venir… por la noche si quieres… ¡digo! —se sonrojó. —Así es mucho más fácil hablar sin ser detectados.

—Pero si somos aliados mi diosa… no es necesario esconderme… aunque no niego que la idea de venir por la noche es tentadora, aún recuerdo el día de nuestra primera reunión… el olor de las sales de baño sentaba de maravilla en la habitación. —le sonrió divertido.

—¡Ah! —se llevó ambas manos a los labios, para callar su sorpresa.

—Nos vemos esta noche… —le reverenció y entonces se dio la vuelta para correr hacia su pegaso y montándolo se elevó en el aire.

—Alistair… —lo siguió en el aire y una vez se fue, suspiró, llevándose una mano a los labios.

Continuará….

.

.

.

Wow… se cumplen tres meses desde la última actualización, pero del dicho al hecho, he aquí la conti. xD he ido avanzando poco a poco con este cap al punto de llegar a escribir líneas por día, pero ahora la musa me golpeó duro y helo aquí.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!

ARIGATO MINNA—SAN!

JA NEE!


	13. XIII

—¡Y es por eso que estoy aquí! ¡La reina y diosa de Underworld! ¡ _Stacia de Neige_! ¡Reclamo como mío! ¡El territorio de Overworld!

La multitud enloqueció al escucharla, los acuerdos y desacuerdos florecían cual llama incandescente que se fundía con la hoguera frente a la diosa, cuyos ojos decididos y entrecejo fruncido, denotaban el mandato recién dado.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE AU**

 **MYTHICAL BUTTERFLY**

 **XIII**

—¡No!

—¡Viva el Príncipe! ¡Vida al príncipe! ¡Vida al príncipe Alistair!

—¡Maten a esa mujer!

—¡Devuelvan al príncipe!

No quería temblar… sin embargo bajo sus vestimentas, podía sentir sus tobillos, apenas sosteniéndola.

—Callad a todo aquel opositor al mandato de Uverworld… —pronunció con suma seriedad y cerrando los ojos se dio la vuelta, para entrar de vuelta al palacio que alguna vez rigió el difunto rey Alistair Primero.

Apenas la puerta se cerró tras de sí, las piernas le fallaron y cayó arrodillada, cual flor rodeada por los pétalos de su vestido de vuelos.

Al verla, Terraria corrió a su encuentro, arrodillándose frente a ella.

—¡Lo hiciste! —la abrazó, rodeándola por el cuello y apretándola contra sí.

—Todo estará bien… a partir de este momento… —la abrazó también, rodeándola con fuerza por la espalda. Para entonces suspirar sonoramente. Todo lo que había tenido que pasar para poder declararse de la manera en que lo hizo, había finalmente surtido efecto. Overworld estaba en sus manos… —Ahora… todo depende de Ali… él… él lo logrará… confío en él… —apretó los ojos, sumergida en la preocupación, sin ser capaz de mostrarle el rostro a su hermana, escudándose en el abrazo que le brindó.

—Por Solus… —logró articular la rubia, mientras la apretaba con más fuerza.

Sus palabras, llevaron a la diosa de la vida a apretar los puños, mientras abría los ojos y miraba hacia el cielo, tratando de controlar la laguna que se formó al instante bajo en sus orbes ambarinos.

—Por Solus… —respaldó al asentir acallando el quejido de dolor que pronunciar el nombre le acarreaba.

—Mi diosa… lamento la interrupción… —se acercó el fiel vasallo del Príncipe de Overworld, llevando una carta sellada con cera y el sello real de la localidad. Visto a simple vista, al ser extendida hacia ella por parte del alto hombre moreno.

—¿El sello real? —se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y ayudando a su hermana a levantarse, tomó el mensaje en manos.

—Gracias Agil-san…

—Su alteza… digo… Su Majestad… —La miraba con la inminente necesidad de conocer si en el contenido de aquel envío, hablaba de la salud de su amado príncipe.

—Tu amo… —negó con la cabeza, aun y cuando no notó molestia en llamarle así al príncipe. —Alistair seguramente está bien… —lo miró para luego bajar la vista a la carta y finalmente liberar el sello de cera.

 _Mi adorada diosa:_

 _Aún con el profundo dolor dentro del pecho, por la perdida insuperable que se vivió, no puedo dejar de actuar y tal como lo prometí, he llegado junto a las campañas incógnitas de Overworld al reino del sur._

 _El Castillo yace desolado… la alegría se ha fugado al verla partir._

 _Y los rastros del desastre se aprecian aún con intenciones de ser ignorados…_

 _No hay rastro del príncipe Vector…_

 _Permaneced en mi tierra que desde que fue pisada por usted es suya al ser bendecida por su presencia._

 _Regresaremos el día de mañana._

 _Alistair._

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había leído la carta desde que la recibió… el día mencionado parecía nunca llegar… su corazón se estrujaba de pensar que podría llegar a perderlo a él también… cada nueva puesta del sol sin su reencuentro se convertía en el martillo que clavaba más hondo la estaca de su preocupación.

3 días pasaron entre la incertidumbre de su paradero, el príncipe conocía muy bien la ruta más cercana desde su reino al de ella… y no tardaba más de medio día… ¿Entonces?...

La noche había caído nuevamente y con ella, el cabello húmedo y enredadizo de la divinidad, que sentada a las orillas de la cama, lo dejaba escurrir sobre su vestimenta clara y suave.

—Si permanece de ese modo, el sufrimiento no sólo será para usted… —la voz masculina, que se introdujo en la serenidad de su alcoba, la llamó al instante a la realidad, buscando el proveedor, parándose al instante al verlo, como siempre, trepado en el contorno de la ventana, apoyado de cuclillas sonriéndole. Entonces saltó al suelo—Será un problema que me contagie su resfriado… —estaba terminando su razonamiento, cuando ella se acercó tan rápido como pudo y lo abrazó. —Aunque todo lo que venga de usted es majestuoso para mí… —cerró los ojos al abrazarla y finalmente sentirla segura entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué llegas hasta hoy?... —se separó en busca de respuestas.

—Siempre tan impaciente… —le sonrió

—Siempre tan despreocupado… —le contestó de la misma forma.

—Tuvimos… —frunció el seño al dar el paso, por lo que ella abrió sus ojos preocupada.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No es nada… es solo un rasguño…

—Alistair…

—Qué es sólo un rasguño —respondió enfático, pero no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al costado, al dar el siguiente paso y llegar a sentarse en la cama. —Tuvimos un contratiempo… ¿Cómo está todo por aquí?

—Durante el segundo día… la gente seguía sin resignarse… me pregunto si realmente fue la mejor opción engañarlos de esta manera… —juntó sus manos preocupada.

—Fue lo mejor… —apretó el párpado derecho, tratando de soportar el dolor en el costado. —No puedo dejarte sola… a ninguna de las dos… lo mejor es que permanezcan en mi reino… pero si Vector se daba cuenta que yo también estoy aquí… las cosas se complicarían… Así que es mejor que crea que me traicionaste y te apoderaste de mi reino… jaja…

—Como si eso realmente fuera a pasar… —frunció los labios y se sentó a su lado.

—Pues… con esos ataques en derecha de la diosa esgrimista… seguro que hubiera hecho más de un agujero mi diosa…

—Eso es todo gracias a tus enseñanzas…

—Más que eso creo que posee un talento nato… en realidad mi creencia es que usted puede realizar cualquier evento que se proponga…

—¿Por qué lo dices?... Hasta el momento no he hecho más que fracasar en todo… no pude defender mi reino de mi hermano… y por mi debilidad… Solus… —se llevó ambas manos al rostro, ocultando el terrible dolor que el recuerdo le brindaba.

—La fuerza debe ser obtenida poco a poco… Sin embargo… realizó una hazaña que yo aún… estoy sorprendido de reconocer… —buscó su mirada, encontrando la ambarina en tonos luminosos de dorado, al reflejarse en el fuego de la chimenea chispeante frente a los dos.

—¿Una hazaña?... ¿Pero qué podría ser?... Si yo… sólo puedo hacer surgir vida en la tierra y en los hombres… No cuento con poderes contra la guerra.

—¿Y eso le parece poco?...

—¿Ah?

—Su más grande poder… es precisamente ese mi diosa… Su amor… —tras mencionar la sonrisa se dibujó amplia en su rostro, al verla sonrojar. —Fue capaz incluso de recuperar el perdido corazón de este servidor suyo…

—Ali… —nuevamente… las palpitaciones de su corazón llegaban hasta sus oídos, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremecía en medio de la sensación. Reacción que sucedía con él y sólo con él…

—¿Sucede algo?... —la preocupación en su mirada gris, la hizo negar con la cabeza. Sin embargo el mensaje que mandaba su cuerpo era notorio ante los ojos expertos del príncipe. Sus labios ligeramente separados pedían a gritos ser atrapados entre los suyos, mientras se erguía poco a poco levantando su torso hacia él. Al instante que sus ojos se cerraron en leves parpadeos, al sentir la cercanía de rostro del príncipe, que terminó posando sus labios en los de ella.

Toda la electricidad que la recorría estando a su lado, era inigualable e indescriptible… la hacía sentir tan débil ante su guía, que estaba segura se dejaría llevar para complacer sus peticiones fueran las que fueran. La diosa que vivía en ella… la humana que vivía en ella… ambas eran la misma y una complementaba a la otra, sin embargo, la pureza de su cuerpo debía mantenerse y contemplarse como el manantial infinito de sabiduría y amor que estaba destinada a ser, no se permitiría profanación alguna…

Pero… Había sucumbido al delirio ante la espera de aquel… que robaba sus suspiros y se había convertido en parte de sus preocupaciones. Que al reencontrarse, no deseaba más que estar a su lado, sentirlo junto a ella y corroborar con su propio tacto que no era una alucinación.

Era la primera vez que se había permitido un contacto tan directo desde la pérdida de su hermana algunos meses atrás… mismos en que él la sostuvo y guio para no desfallecer, a pesar que ella misma deseaba desaparecer junto a Solus… su carisma de diosa había caído por los suelos…

Pero desde aquel primer beso en las afueras del palacio de Underworld… había descubierto lo mucho que había logrado filtrarse en su corazón y no iba a soltarla jamás… incluso cuando él había sido uno de los interesados en destruirla.

Hasta el momento que la reclusión del príncipe de Underworld fue interrumpida y con él, la terrible sed de venganza se apoderó del reino del sur, llevándose a su paso la vida de la diosa del sol, brindándole al reino un aspecto lúgubre y desolado.

El beso que empezó como un leve acercamiento, se había transformado en la repartición de emociones, tristezas, deseos, daños, anhelos, preocupaciones, apoyo y pasión que ambos guardaban, al punto que poco a poco, el príncipe la fue recostando sobre la cama, no sin dejar de sostener su herida, que en un momento dejó desatendida, al verla tan hermosa bajo suyo. Llevó entonces su mano a pasar ligeramente con un roce de su dedo medio al pómulo izquierdo de la diosa, tan rosa y al mismo tiempo pálido que le parecía de lo más encantador.

Los cabellos oscuros crecidos con el pasar del tiempo, tras aquella etapa donde casi pierde la vida, le demostraban a la diosa, que todo en el tiempo transcurrirá como sea el designio del destino y si en aquel momento lo salvó… quizás era para que estuviera con ella… en ese instante.

—Mi diosa… —separó los labios con un gruñido, al tener que apretar los párpados para controlarse. Dentro… la preocupación de lo que hacía, aún lo seguía… ¿Estaría bien pensar de esa forma de la diosa Stacia?... ¿Desear poseerla de la manera tan intensa que siempre imaginaba? ¿No lo convertiría en el peor de los pecadores?... ¿Qué pensaría el Clero de todo eso?... Ella no era una mujer como con las que solía estar… ¿Cuántas veces no usó a Philia imaginándola como la diosa dentro de sus fantasías?... Sin duda era un pecador lujurioso… que no merecía siquiera tocar la delicada piel nacarada de la deidad.

Y las palabras de su reciente encuentro con él… Vector había dicho algo que lo enloqueció, de solo pensar… que pudiera ponerle una mano encima a la impecable mujer. Sentía los cuernos en su cabeza asomarse entre el deseo y la rabia que sentía, por lo que tuvo que separarse, dejándola acostada y sorprendida al verlo moverse.

—…Príncipe… —no había notado como su escote había sido tocado por él, abriéndole la bata de más, por lo que rápidamente se cubrió, y sin comprender, mantuvo las manos sobre su pecho, cerrando firmemente su bata.

 _La requisa en el castillo de Underworld había salido tal como lo esperaban, un camino despejado, aunque hubiera deseado con toda su fuerza encontrar al malnacido de Vector… simplemente no estaba… ¿Dónde se estaría escondiendo el desgraciado?..._

 _Caminaban de vuelta, al lado de los caballos y el al pegaso negro. Había volado todo el camino hasta el lugar durante todo el día, por lo que lo importante era detenerse a hidratar a su fiel amigo y recuperar un poco de fuerzas._

 _Habiendo llegado a las orillas del río… que estaba seguro haber visitado más de una vez, encontrándolo tras los matorrales. Todos los caballos se dispusieron a beber, mientras los caballeros se sentaron en las bases de los árboles, recibiendo el fresco clima._

— _La verdad yo sí tenía la esperanza de encontrar al maldito… —tomó una piedra la rubia guardia y desde donde estaba la arrojó hacia el río, haciéndola rebotar al primer toque._

— _Nadie lo deseaba más que yo… —levantó el rostro, estirando el cuello hacia atrás, el príncipe. —Sólo deseo que todo esto se termine._

— _Sí… debemos regresar pronto para tomar medidas en Overworld… estoy seguro que la gente… aunque siente cariño por la diosa… habrá más de uno dentro del Clero que esté armando revueltas. —acotó preocupado Eugeo._

— _Sí… a mí tampoco me gusta haberla dejado sola por allá… bueno… se la encargué a Ágil. —Recién terminó la frase, cuando se separó del árbol de un brinco._

— _Las alimañas siempre regresan a donde se sienten cómodas… me estoy cansando de encontrarte en este lugar Overworld… que es parte de mis tierras… —la voz del príncipe de la región, los alertó, mientras veían como sacaba su espada del tronco del árbol que había atravesado, justo donde se encontraba sentado Alistair apenas segundos atrás._

— _Bastardo…_

— _Vector…_

— _dios…_

 _Pronunciaron al verlo Alice, Alistair y Eugeo al verlo._

— _¿Y bien? —levantó la ceja con superioridad. —¿Te la disfrutaste?_

— _¿Qué?... —entendió al instante el significado de la pregunta, pero la idea de que su propio hermano preguntara de esa manera por la adorable Stacia, le repudió._

— _Cálmate… —susurró prácticamente el rubio al lado del príncipe._

— _Porque si no fuiste capaz… ¿eres una mierda que no sabe como ensillar y montar como se debe o qué? —La pregunta, lo desenfrenó y dio un paso hacia adelante, sacando su espada, pero la rosa azul actuó al mismo tiempo deteniéndolo en su andar._

— _¡Sólo te está provocando!_

— _¡No me importa! ¡No puedo permitir que ese maldito hable así de Stacia!_

— _Los impulsos son los que hacen que se cometan los peores errores… —le sonrió el rubio príncipe, mientras se acomodaba el anillo donde portaba su sello real en el dedo índice de la mano derecha._

.

.

.

—¿Vas a decirme que sucede?... Sí… hice algo que te ofendiera yo… —los ojos de la diosa se habían bañado en lágrimas que luchaba por retener, al ver que se había quedado parado frente a ella, dándole la espalda.

—De ninguna manera… —respondió, comprendiendo que con su actitud solo la lastimaba a ella. Así que volteó, encontrándola sin comprender lo que sucedía.

—¿Es tu herida?... ¿Te duele mucho?... —caminó hasta estar frente a él, quien notó que ella no iba a dejarlo ir sin ver el estado de la misma, por lo que suspiró, no tenía caso ocultarlo más… estarían juntos… los dos en esto… por lo que empezó a desabrochar su camisa en la parte del cuello y se la sacó, exponiendo ante ella un pequeño vendaje a la altura de sus costillas izquierdas.

—Es pequeña… —sonrió al ver disminuida su preocupación.

—Te dije que no era nada… es… sólo es basura…

La palabra usada como descripción, la llevó a fruncir el seño, pero al ver bajo el vendaje lo comprendió, sus ojos se entristecieron… el escudo del anillo de Underworld estaba quemado sobre su piel.

—¿Qué es esto?... —lo miró extrañada.

—Nos encontramos con Vector a las afueras de Underworld… —volvió a cubrirse y con la herida, su camisa. —Dijo que al ser un pueblo de bestias… necesitamos ser marcados… —al pronunciar aquellas palabras, sintió su orgullo mancillado y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes y llevarse una mano a la herida del pirograbado, frunciendo el seño y tratando de retener las lágrimas de frustración. —No pudimos evitarlo… no sé… ¡No sé cómo lo hace! Si posee alguna clase de magia… Pero siempre que lo enfrento… —finalmente una lágrima se rodó sobre su mejilla. —Primero mi padre… luego Klein… ahora Solus… ¿Es que acaso nunca seré capaz de proteger a las personas en contra de él?...

—Lo primero… es curarte esa herida… —dijo, tratando de distraerlo del profundo rencor que anidó en su mirada.

A lo que él asintió.

Así continuaron hablando al calor de la fogata, con ella tocando su torso con sus delicadas manos, pero no de la manera que llevaba esperando.

El viaje de tres días de camino, había finalmente cobrado su precio, cuando menos lo notó, se quedó dormido en la silla, donde tomó asiento para continuar la comunicación.

Al ver que ya no le respondió, la diosa se levantó sigilosa y llegó a cubrirlo con una manta.

—Descansa príncipe… —besó con delicadeza sus cabellos, para luego salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

Continuará…

¡Hola!

¡Gracias por continuar la lectura!


	14. XIV

Había permanecido en vela casi la totalidad de la noche, esperándolo, la carta lo había confirmado, pronto estarían juntos, así como lo estuvieron desde aquel primer beso bajo el árbol y frente a la puerta de su palacio.

Las emociones eran nuevas todos los días, su sonrisa cada día más maravillosa parecía transportarla a un mundo solo existente para los dos, a pesar de verse inmersos en aquella fatídica lucha de la que desde niños les es imposible escapar.

Alistair… sería para ella… lo que jamás pensó tener… poseer… una figura masculina a la cual ver como hombre y junto a eso la necesidad de permanecer a su lado y sentirse confortada en él.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba, tras dejarlo descansar en el sofá dentro de su habitación, había salido despacio, hasta llegar a asomarse a las gradas principales, en donde presenció una discusión de la que no pretendía ser partícipe.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **MYTHICAL BUTTERFLY**

 **XIV**

—¡La respuesta es no!

—¿Y desde cuando eres tú alguien para impedirme nada? No tienes idea de con quien estás hablando.

—Precisamente porque lo sé… es que no entiendo porqué los guardias en la puerta del palacio te han dejado pasar.

—¡Y la irreverencia continúa! ¡Cómo te atreves a ponerte a mi nivel y hablarme con semejante informalidad! Cuando no eres tú más que una criada del príncipe.

—¡Yo no soy ninguna criada!

Stacia no entendía en absoluto lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que decidió caminar un poco hasta esconderse tras un pilar.

—¡Exijo verlo! —desde el punto donde estaba ahora la diosa, la figura de la mujer que gritaba era más clara, los cabellos azulados resaltaban su blanca piel, no le pareció de malas intenciones… y era incluso hermosa, ¿Porqué entonces la trataban así?

La otra, que le impedía el paso, era la escolta de Alistair, la había visto varias veces, aunque nunca tuvo oportunidad de hablarle formalmente. A decir verdad no había hablado con nadie más que Agil y alguna vez con Eugeo.

—¿Qué… es ese escándalo?... —la voz aún adormilada del príncipe, se escuchó a sus espaldas, por lo que enseguida volteó.

—Te han despertado… —señaló entonces hacia abajo. —Son esas mujeres… parece que no están de acuerdo en algo.

—…Ah… —entendió al instante al ver hacia donde la diosa le mostró. —Espera aquí… tengo que resolver esto. —La pasó de largo, por lo que ella apretó los puños y con su temperamento a explotar en un hilo, lo detuvo.

—No…

Al escucharla, paró su marcha y se volteó despacio hacia ella. Nadie en su vida le decía no a nada, lo que lo extrañó, ya que aunque alguien intentara negarse a sus pedidos, siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya, sin embargo, algo en el tono de la diosa le dijo que esta vez no sería así.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que no… —se mantuvo digna, con ambas manos tomadas frente a su abdomen. —No es de buenos modales abandonar a la realeza invitada, por ir a resolver peleas de plebeyas.

Sus palabras abrieron grandes los ojos grises. ¿En verdad ella había dicho eso? ¿Desde cuando Stacia se proclamaba de esa manera?

—Tiene usted toda la razón mi venerable majestad… después de todo este es su reino ahora y soy yo el que debería sentirse terriblemente humillado por el acto atroz que estaba por cometer, hozar abandonarla en un momento como este… lo mejor será dejar que las plebeyas sigan en su discusión hasta que alguna pierda un ojo.

—¿Se está burlando de mí? —ahora sí, se sentía ofendida por la picardía del comentario.

—Simplemente es mi humilde opinión hacerle ver que incluso la monarquía debe intervenir en las peleas de las plebeyas… y más si seguramente son por la culpa de este servidor suyo.

—¿Por tu culpa?

No se sentía con suficientes ánimos para seguir el juego que llevaba por lo que simplemente asintió.

—Sachisa… es la mujer que intentó envenenarme… —respondió por lo bajo.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero entonces la mujer de cabellos de oro tiene razón en no desear su ingreso a palacio.

—No es así… mi deber con ella… nunca terminará… a pesar de todo lo que ella pudiera fraguar en mi contra, es una promesa que le hice hace mucho tiempo… y es mi responsabilidad, no puedo abandonarla a su suerte. Cuando se dio todo el asunto del veneno, los cleros la desterraron… y… la había perdido de vista, hasta que viniendo hacia acá… la encontré en una taberna de esclavos, el mismo lugar donde encontré a Agil hace un tiempo. No podía dejarla ahí…

—Y entonces… su alteza real la trajo al castillo… —dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sintiéndose engañada. Él al ver su reacción, trató de levantar la mano para disculparse, pero enseguida la bajó. Sabía que no podía escapar de la decisión que había tomado.

—¡ALISTAIR! —el llamado de su nombre desde abajo, lo llevó a asomarse, estando aún en la cima de la escalera.

—¡¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?!

—Déjala pasar Alice… viene conmigo…

—¡¿Qué?! —lo miró incrédula, al mismo tiempo que Stacia se abrazó a si misma, un extraño escalofrío la recorrió al escucharlo decir eso. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué estaba pensando el príncipe? ¿Qué clase de persona era con la que se había metido?... Dejándolo tocar su cuerpo y besar sus labios con los que… seguramente había… hecho lo mismo con esa cortesana a la que defendía incluso de ella.

—MI diosa… no me haga esto… —dio un paso hacia ella, mismo que ella retrocedió. —Si decidí emprender el camino del perdón y mantener mi promesa… fue precisamente por sus nobles enseñanzas… la diosa divina que todo lo perdona… y que es amor puro… ¿No es acaso eso lo que siempre me dice que debo hacer?

Cómo… todo… todo lo que acababa de mencionar era cierto… ¿Cuál sería la mejor práctica de corazón sino el perdón?... Pero en lugar de pensar en el acto de bondad… todo lo que venía a su mente, era el dolor de sentir su corazón estrujándose porque su príncipe ahora defendía a una mujer que consideraba incluso inferior… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?...

—Le ruego… —suspiró sin poder terminar de disculparse y dándose la vuelta, corrió de vuelta a la habitación. Y aunque el príncipe corrió tras ella, llegó a que le asentara la puerta en el rostro al cerrarse frente a él de portazo. —Por favor… déjeme sola…

Al escucharla negó molesto con la cabeza y apretó los párpados, para luego mostrar la dentadura que ancló entre sí en un suspiro. —…Stacia…

—Por favor no… —no se había movido de la puerta, contra la que yacía recostando la espalda, por lo que podía escucharlo perfectamente.

—Déjeme explicarle mi diosa… —terminó por juntar la frente contra la madera. Sabía que ella no se merecía eso… que era única y especial pero… ¿Cómo abandonar a la mujer que lo perdió todo por su culpa?... Aunque estuviera loca y tratara de desaparecerlo, era su responsabilidad y lo tenía muy claro.

—Hablaremos… luego… —apenas y contestó a su llamado y retirándose de la puerta, Alistair dejó de sentirla y escucharla, por lo que le pegó un puñetazo a la puerta, dejando escapar la energía de su frustración, cosa que notó solo segundos después al ver temblar la madera, lo mejor sería retirarse para no perturbarla más.

La ahora nueva reina de Overworld, se asustó por el golpe contundente contra la madera y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, sentándose en la cama.

.

.

.

—Te dije que entraras por la puerta del servicio. —mencionó con la molestia incrustada en el rostro, mientras bajaba a paso rápido las escaleras.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo hiciera? Hay muchísimas personas en los alrededores de todo el castillo, ¿Qué está pasando? —Las preguntas de la hija del ex sacerdote supremo, fueron escuchadas pero no contestadas.

—Gracias Alice, puedes retirarte, ya es muy tarde… —le sonrió a su amiga, para luego regresar la mirada cansada y molesta a la otra chica. Tomándola del brazo la prácticamente arrastro tras de sí, hasta el ala del servicio.

—¡Pero qué estás haciendo? ¡Alistair! ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Quién era esa mujer que estaba contigo? —las preguntas le acribillaban los tímpanos, por lo que al encontrar el lugar que buscaba, finalmente dejó salir palabra.

—Voy a dejarte las cosas muy claras Sachisa… es verdad… que por el respeto que le tengo a las tradiciones infundadas por mi padre… que un hombre es responsable de toda aquella mujer que desflore, te he traído de vuelta y tendrás techo y comida estando dentro de mi castillo, pero es simplemente eso, tú no tienes derecho a nada sobre mí, ni lo que hago, lo que digo… con quien estoy, tus obligaciones se limitarán a trabajar para que hagas algo digno con tu tiempo. —se dio la vuelta para salir de la alcoba.

—Era… era la diosa… —abrió grandes los ojos al recordar, por lo que el príncipe no dijo nada.

—Duérmete ya, mañana madrugamos todos —cerró la puerta.

—¡¿Te metiste con una de las diosas?! ¡¿Qué clase de enfermo eres?! ¡Eres un pecador! ¡Blasfemo y maldito! —trató de salir de la habitación pero al no poder, desahogó toda su ira acumulada en estruendos gritos, que a los oídos del príncipe no causaban más que preocupación al sentir que los merecía.

—¿Alistair?... —los preocupados ojos verdes, temblaban por las palabras horribles que escuchaba. La joven diosa de la naturaleza, se encogió de hombros al sentirse incómoda.

—¿Terraria?... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —se acercó rápido a su lado y tomándola de la mano la llevó hacia la cocina, un tanto más al fondo del pasillo.

Una vez sentada en una de las bancas, esperaba la bebida por la que había bajado desde un principio.

—¡Pero mi señor! ¿Cómo va a servirse usted mismo? ¡Se lo suplico, déjeme cumplir con mi trabajo! —la cocinera, le rogaba, mientras él, servía dos tazas de líquido caliente.

—Pues con mis manos, mira que bien lo hago —le sonrió.

—Pero su alteza… por favor…

—Ya, no te preocupes, puedes retirarte, en unos minutos igual nos retiraremos nosotros.

Así, salió la mujer, dejándolos a solas.

—A mí… no me lo pareces… —inició la conversación la rubia, al soplar la taza que recién le pasó.

—¿Eh?...

—Un maldito, blasfemo, pecador…

—Ah… eso… —sonrió aún sintiendo como tales palabras le afectaban.

—Esa mujer… no sabe lo que dice… su alma… —cerró los ojos, cual analizara los hechos. —Su alma está tan llena de dolor que no puede hacer más que eso para aliviarse… no se da cuenta cuanto daño se hace a si misma… pero sobre todo… el daño que le hace a su relación contigo.

Sus palabras cautivaron a los ojos perlados que la miraban entre parpadeos. — _Después de todo ella también es una diosa…_

—Ella… ha cometido muchos errores pero… puede que todos hayan sido por mi culpa…

—Ese es el error que cometes… pensar que las acciones de otro dependen de lo que tú hagas o no… todos son libres de elegir… así como las flores… todas de hermosos y distintos colores… algunas necesitan de un poco estímulo de sol… otras de un poco más de agua… no pueden ser tratadas todas iguales, porque de lo contrario fallecerían…

—Vaya… creo que lo entiendo… —sonrió cansado y se llevó una mano a la frente. —Tal vez el problema es que siempre intento tratarlos a todos por igual… cuando no es así… con ustedes… me he comportado tan falto de respecto… necio… —negó con la cabeza al cerrar los ojos. —He sido muy estúpido…

—Mi hermana lo comprenderá… así como Solus lo comprendió… —sonrió con las lágrimas asomadas. Ahora soy tu hermana, no lo olvides.

—No lo hago… te lo juro que no lo hago… —se acercó a ella y tomó sus dos manos.

.

.

.

—Terraria… —la voz en la entrada de la puerta de la cocina, llamó la atención de ambos, por lo que voltearon. —Nos vamos…

—¿Qué?... —frunció el seño el príncipe. —¿De qué estás hablando? —se levantó del asiento para brindarle respeto a la diosa recién llegada.

—Todo esto… —negó y bajó la mirada. —Todo esto ha sido un error…

—No puedes estar hablando en serio… Por favor… ¡Solo escúchame! —rodeó la mesa para tratar de llegar hasta ella, pero la hermosa mujer frente a él, levantó el brazo en señal que se detuviera.

—Desde… —exhaló tratando de contener las lágrimas. —Desde que entraste en nuestras vidas no ha sido más que una desgracia tras otra… ¡Y yo no quería aceptarlo! ¡Pero es así! ¡La vida de una diosa está consagrada a su pueblo y nada más! ¿Qué ha pasado con mi mundo? ¡Nada de lo que había antes, ahora existe! ¡Mi amor que era para mi tierra se ha rebelado contra ella! Underworld es un caos desatado por mí…

—…No estás hablando en serio… ¿En verdad?... ¿Eso crees?... ¿Crees que todo lo que está pasando es porque me amas?... —la palabra fluyó, sabiéndola cierta.

—¿Amar…te?... —la palabra le resultó chocante, pero enseguida trató de reaccionar. —Por supuesto que te amo… como a amo a todos… los seres…

—…Stacia —sonrió al escucharla, lo que la sonrojó.

—No voy a reafirmar nada que no ha salido de tus labios… pero si debes tener en cuenta algo… Si alguien es el culpable de todo lo que está sucediendo en Underworld, ese es Vector… nadie más que él —la miró tranquilo.

—…Hermana… sé que están hablando entre ustedes pero… creo que es conveniente que interrumpa… para apoyar… al príncipe.

—Terraria…

—Tarde o temprano pasaría… nuestro hermano… tiene serios problemas… y… por lo que sucedió entre ustedes…

—¡Terraria! —el reclamo fue inmediato, al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de cosas en extremo privadas frente a Alistair.

—¿Lo que sucedió? —miró a la pequeña y luego a la diosa mayor, el príncipe.

—Nada… son solo… cosas… —apretó la falda de su vestido entre sus manos, por lo que él se abstuvo de seguir preguntando.

—Lo… importante… es que ya notaste la diferencia… entre sentirte culpable por algo que tú no has hecho… —afirmó al sentir como propias las palabras que antes le dijo la rubia. —Y… la determinación para seguir adelante a pesar de ello.

—Discúlpame… —temblaron sus ojos ámbar.

—Es normal sentirse perdido por un momento… más cuando tienes el destino de miles sobre tus hombros… —le colocó una mano en el mencionado derecho y le sonrió.

—Bueno yo… ya… quedé satisfecha con mi bebida… regreso a mis aposentos… —los reverenció a ambos y caminó por el pasillo de vuelta la rubia.

—Seguramente si Solus estuviera aquí… ya me habría gritado… —sonrió por lo bajo Stacia.

—Lo está…

La diosa asintió.

—Quiero… hablar con ella…

—¿Con Solus?... —Se extraño por tales palabras el príncipe.

—¡No! Tonto… —se sonrojó avergonzada. —Es decir… por supuesto que me encantaría volver a hablar con ella… pero me refería a esa otra persona… —regresó la mirada hacia el pasillo de las afueras, por lo que Alistair levantó las cejas.

—¿Quién?

—La mujer de los gritos…

—¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?... no es conveniente… ¿Para qué buscar a alguien que no quieres ver?

—Yo solo… quiero brindarle paz… su agonía es tan grande que por un momento llegó a contagiarme… cuando yo… en estos momentos soy tan afortunada de que estés aquí a mi lado… ese sentimiento… fue completamente nuevo para mí… —miró sus manos, aún tratando de encontrarse a sí misma.

—Los… ¿celos?... —preguntó lo más bajo que pudo en cuanto al tono de su voz, sabiendo que aquella pregunta podría hacerla estallar. Pero sólo recibió un asentir de ella, lo que lo sonrojó.

—Siempre pensé que mi deber en este mundo era vivir… para dar vida a los demás… y no me importaba más que eso, mantener mis obligaciones y siempre que lo hiciera, mi esencia permanecería intacta. Pero de un momento a otro… todo eso cambió… al darme cuenta que yo… —se detuvo, para entonces sentir el agarre en la mano que el príncipe lo propició. —estaba… enamorada… —bajó la mirada ante él, que enseguida la haló hacia su pecho, abrazándola contra este, mismo actuar que ella compartió al llevar sus manos a la espalda del príncipe, quien, separándose solo un poco, buscó juntar sus labios con los dulces de ella, propiciándole un beso como jamás se lo había brindado. Besando sus labios y mirando sus ojos en secuencia de varias repeticiones, hasta que la mirada de ambos se perdió, al cerrar por completo los ojos y dejarse ir en el afán de sensaciones que el sabor de la saliva del otro despertada dentro de cada uno.

Nuevamente esa sensación…

Su respiración agitada, lo llevó a separarse de los labios de su amada y cerrando con fuerza los párpados trataba de controlarse; al ver su angustia, las manos de la diosa, se posaron sobre sus mejillas.

—¿Qué te ocurre?...

—Es solo… —no podía articular palabra, toda su concentración estaba en controlar sus emociones que lo gobernaban sin piedad.

—No pasa nada… —atrajo su cabeza contra la de ella a juntar sus frentes. —Eso que te ocurre… es normal en ti… y lo entiendo… —acarició entonces los lados de su cabeza, sintiendo emerger los cuernos entre sus manos, al no poder resistirse más y menos con aquellas palabras, cuando salieron por completo, respiró profundo y dio un suspiro aliviado, por lo que ella sonrió.

—¿Estás mejor?...

—Detento esto… sería horrible que al… darte cuenta de lo que realmente soy… me temieras…

—Eso no pasará… esto… —acarició las formaciones en su cabeza, mismas que parecen tener sensibilidad alta, al príncipe retener un pequeño sonido que se formó en su garganta. —Esto es parte de ti… y de tu pueblo… Hay… muchas personas como dices tú… normales ahí afuera… cuyo exterior es hermoso… pero que por dentro… la destrucción los ha consumido… yo te prefiero a ti así… tal como eres por fuera, como por dentro…

—…Stacia… mi vida… es toda tuya… Así que úsala como te plazca… permanezcamos juntos hasta el último momento… ya sea que esta guerra termine con nosotros… o nosotros con ella… —apenas y pudo pronunciar, pero no quería espantarla al dejarse llevar por completo, por lo que cerró los ojos, en busca de calmar su ímpetu.

—Igual yo… pase lo que pase… voy a estar a tu lado… voy a protegerte con todo lo que tengo… así que…

—Puedes asegurarlo… voy a regresarte a Underworld… volverás a ver tu reino tal y como era… sin importar lo que suceda… Stacia, esta noche… quiero… pasarla en tu compañía…

—…¿Qué?... —parpadeó un par de veces, preocupada, sin saber si sería capaz de entregarse a él, aún con el recuerdo de lo que sufrió por culpa de Vector… Pero tratándose de él… —asintió, sonrojándose.

.

.

.

Por su estancia reciente en la cocina, el líquido caliente, había sido transportado hacia la habitación, en la que el aroma a jazmín, aún circulaba.

—Cuando sentí el olor de las flores… lo seguí pensando que era la infusión, pero me llevó hasta ti. —Le sonrió, dándole otro sorbo.

Su comentario la sonrojó. —¿Estás seguro de poder… estar aquí… conmigo… con tu herida en ese estado?... —buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no sonar apresurada.

—Sí, claro. Ya la viste, no es la gran cosa… —dio otro sorbo.

—Bueno… entonces… —se levantó y apagó las velas de dos leves soplidos, lo que lo confundió. Apenas se filtraba la claridad de la luz lunar, dejando dibujada la silueta de su bata en el aire.

Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó a la orilla, juntó ambas piernas entre sí y colocó las manos sobre las rodillas, ante la mirada despistada del príncipe.

—Por favor… no sé… no sé como se supone que debería empezar esto pero… recuerda que nadie… antes… —cerró con fuerza los párpados. —Por favor date prisa y empieza.

—¿Eh?... —la miró sorprendido, para luego sonrojarse y levantarse del asiento, dejando caer la silla hacia atrás. —Stacia… tú… yo… —sacudió la cabeza para aclararse. —Cuando te pedí permanecer en la misma habitación era… oh… mi diosa… —sus cuernos se asomaron casi al instante y caminó lo más rápido que pudo, llegando a arrodillarse ante ella. —Hablaba de… pasar… como aquella vez… que cuidaste de mí… ¿Lo recuerdas?... —tomó una de sus manos entre ambas suyas.

—¿Qué?...ah… —bajó la mirada completamente avergonzada. —Yo… alteza… por favor perdóneme… —se levantó rápidamente, pero fue detenida por él, que la abrazó contra sí.

—Pero sin duda su propuesta me hace mucho más feliz…

Las palabras del príncipe incendiaron el rostro de la diosa.

—Así que si usted… está de acuerdo que sea yo…

—No… podría ser nadie más… —respondió, al llamado de su corazón, al sentirse rodeada por los brazos de su amado, que enseguida la besó, de la manera más tierna y sutil que había besado a nadie jamás.

Al mismo tiempo que sus manos de largos y expertos dedos deshacían los nudos de la túnica clara que llevaba puesta.

La fantasía y la realidad de sus pensamientos se combinaban en la brisa de la noche más calurosa que habían vivido hasta ese momento. Sus miradas se cruzaron en varias ocasiones, en busca de aprobación y encontrándola y al juntar sus manos entre sí, no hubo punto de adaptación que pudiera superar al que habían encontrado.

La bella cuyo amor había despertado el lado más tierno de la bestia.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Jojojo el giro argumental xDD vaya Sumi para que ya no te quejes de la vez que pasó en la selva juajuajuajua.

Gracias por leer! Me hacen muy feliz e inyectan a mi musa que se activa sin remedio.

Saluditos especiales para: Clau2128, muchas gracias!


	15. XV

La fantasía y realidad de sus pensamientos, se combinaron en la brisa de la noche más calurosa que habían vivido hasta ese momento. Las manos de la diosa enmudecían, al temblar en medio de la incertidumbre y el regocijo, en espera de lo que había desencadenado en él.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **MYTHICAL BUTTERFLY**

 **XVI**

Tumbada bajo el príncipe, sin poder moverse, había incluso cerrado los ojos con fuerza, cual no deseara ser partícipe. Al ver su expresión, el representante de Overworld, se detuvo en su repartición de besos y posó la mirada gris consternada sobre ella.

—En el momento en que lo diga, me detendré…

—¿No… no es así como debe ser? —abrió los ojos para él, preocupándose al instante por la mirada que le brindaba.

—¿Cómo?... ¿Quedarse tumbada cual cervatillo en espera de ser devorado? —le sonrió, comprendía perfectamente que ella no estaría acostumbrada a nada de lo que le ofrecía, por lo que la ayudó a sentarse, brindándole la mano.

—Lo lamento… —lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y trató de colocar una de sus manos sobre los pectorales, pero se abstuvo.

—No… no existe nadie en este mundo ni en el otro que lo lamente más que yo… —se arrodillo ante ella, bajándose de la cama. —Soy un imprudente, impulsivo… Jamás debí hacer una propuesta como esta… le ruego que me disculpe mi diosa.

Stacia negó con la cabeza, al verlo tan reducido. —Alteza… le prohíbo que arrebate mandatos de mis honorarios… fui yo la única que propuso.

—¡Pero! —levantó la mirada sonrojado hacia ella. En verdad estaba aceptando que fue su idea, el reposar juntos de esa manera tan vinculante.

—Seguramente… existe alguna acción que pueda llevar acabo… para poder tranquilizar mi corazón… —se llevó ambas manos al pecho. —No se supone que la mujer disfrute en lo absoluto de este tipo de vivencias.

—¿Pero qué está diciendo?... —se acercó más, aún de rodillas y colocó ambas manos sobre las de ella.

—Esto no se trata de lo que un hombre pueda llegar a sentir… Sino de la unión entre los dos… el amor entre los dos…—se detuvo al pensar en sus propias palabras. ¿Quién era él para expresarse de esa manera? ¿Defensor del amor? ¿Cuántas doncellas no habían pasado por sus aposentos, sólo por el simple mandato de su posesión sobre ellas? ¿Había amado a alguna? Nunca… Se centraba en él, lo que quería, cuando lo quería…

—¿El amor entre los dos?... —su mirada ambarina tembló ante él.

—…Sí —respondió después de unos segundos.

—¿Lo…has vivido?... —Su pregunta lo descolocó, qué esperaría que le respondiera… era una mujer, celosa como tal… ¿Acaso si respondía con una negativa le creería? ¿Se decepcionaría?...

—No… —Bajó la mirada plata.

—Muchas anécdotas… se han escuchado sobre el príncipe… —habló pausado, por lo que los orbes grises temblaron, aún sin verla. —La mitad de ellas… hablaban de un nombre intrépido y perspicaz… así como vanidoso y altanero… y la otra mitad de ellas… decía exactamente lo mismo…

—Stacia… —negó con la cabeza, mientras levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

—Ninguna de esas dos mitades… conoce de verdad al príncipe… —le colocó la mano en la mejilla, por lo que el cerró los ojos al sentirla. —Yo doy mi testimonio al respecto…

—Es un honor para mí que usted me halague de esa manera mi diosa… no lo merezco… Puede que las habladurías de las personas sean la realidad… o por lo menos lo hayan sido… pero todo eso, si ha sufrido un cambio en mí, ha sido todo gracias a usted…

—Entonces… repito… ¿Lo has sentido?

—No… —temblaron sus ojos, para luego centrarse y sostenerle la mirada fija. —Pero sin duda… esta noche lo haré… por primera vez… —el alivio que sintió al pronunciar aquellas palabras, se reflejó en su mirada tranquila y la sonrisa fresca que manifestó. —Le haré el amor… —terminó por sonrojarse ante la inocencia que expresó con una oración de tal significado.

—Soy afortunada de poder iniciar con amor… pero tú… ¿Por qué no fue así contigo?... ¿Hubo alguien que…?... —la opresión en su pecho de recordar aquel sentimiento de angustia ante la presión y violencia con que casi la somete Vector, la preocuparon, de pensar que algo por el estilo le sucediera a su amado.

—Sí… —respondió al instante, sin darle demasiada importancia. —Es costumbre del Clero la iniciación por parte del rito.

—Prima notchie… —bajó la mirada ante él, no pudiendo evitar demostrar el dolor que aquel relato le causaba, de pensarlo.

—No debe preocuparse por eso mi diosa… fue hace mucho… yo tenía 14 años.

—¿14?... Eras un niño… —levantó la mirada preocupada hacia él.

—Un niño con todo un reino por detrás… pero por favor, ya no piense en eso —la tomó por ambas manos. —Su amor suplantará todas aquellas malas experiencias… y sanará las heridas de este corazón, y tengo en mente precisamente como…

—¿Qué propone?... —parpadeó, esperanzada de poder ayudar.

—Un día… cuando estábamos caminando por las calles de Centoria… pude notar como todas las personas del mercado se acercaron a usted solicitando su baile… como en ese tiempo debía permanecer oculto, no pude disfrutar del momento junto a ellos… y tuve, con mucha penuria que relegarme entre la multitud. En ese momento, no tuve oportunidad de preguntarle de qué trataba eso.

—Pues verá… es cosa de los aldeanos… las personas piensan que todo lo que venga de su diosa es bendición… y bailar, para ellos significa que la armonía quedará en el viento con cada movimiento mío. No sé cómo fue que empezó… pero sin duda es una actividad que los alegra mucho.

—¿Y puedo yo… ser bendecido? De la misma manera… —terminó sin casi ser escuchado, ya que bajó la voz al percatarse de lo que estaba pidiendo. Sonrojándola a ella.

—¿Acaso el príncipe Alistair, el más feroz de los guerreros necesita la bendición de una simple mujer? –le preguntó parándose frente a él.

—Aunque así lo fueras… mi diosa… —besó con delicadeza una de sus manos, desde su posición de rodillas ante ella.

—…Alistair… —le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, para luego pasarle rozando el contorno del rostro con los dedos. Anteponiendo su figura a la iluminación de las velas, magnificando el radiante color de sus cabellos castaños al tono rojizo más vivo.

El movimiento de sus brazos elevándose hacia el cielo, acompasado con el movimiento sutil de sus caderas lo dejó embobado al instante. Cual el hada que ordenaba a las flores florecer se hubiera plantado frente suyo, cada uno de sus movimientos le parecían exquisitos, sus pequeños hombros yendo de atrás hacia adelante, mientras impulsaban el movimiento de sus delicados y perfectos brazos. Llegando al punto de incluso verla recorrer el camino de un círculo a su alrededor, para al pasar nuevamente frente a él pasarle el extremo de la toga que llevaba a la cintura del delicado bluzón y tras soltarla convertirla en un precioso velo, una tira de tela en la que envolvió su cintura un par de veces de su extremo, hasta que Alistair se levantó del suelo y acercándose de dos pasos a ella, agarró el otro extremo de la tela con la otra mano, afianzando inicio y fin de la misma en su poder y así halarla hacia él, en un movimiento que la sorprendió, para verse al segundo siguiente de estar bailándole, atrapada por su propia tela contra el pecho del príncipe.

Su respiración agitada por el movimiento, no fue impedimento para que él intentara robarle el poco aire que le quedaba, atrapándola de inmediato entre sus labios. Sin duda una de las experiencias más esperadas entre los dos. Al sentirse tan querida y deseada, aún y cuando tratara de mantener su propia compostura, la forma en que se habían dado las cosas, la emocionaba, también lo sentía… ella lo necesitaba de la misma forma, sentir que podía abrazarlo si así lo quería, la hizo mover los brazos poco a poco hasta colocar sus manos sobre los brazos de su amado.

Era verdad… era un princesa… y su comportamiento debía ser íntegro y jamás presuroso… era el ejemplo de su mundo… la venerada diosa de la vida… Pero…

Desde que lo conoció… algo de todo eso dejó de importar…

¿Qué había pasado con ella? Escabulléndose por las noches para verlo a horas que para el mundo se catalogarían como inmorales, escondiéndolo de los sirvientes para que no se pensara más que se reunían por trabajo, caminar con él en medio del mercado, aún y cuando lo llevara escondido bajo una capucha… él que era una bestia… se había robado su corazón sin que lo notara siquiera.

Las lágrimas se le derramaron en medio de su beso, por lo que al separarse para recuperar un poco de aire. El príncipe la miró preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede?... –le tomó el rostro entre las manos y con ambos pulgares la despejó.

—…Te amo… —le dijo apartándose, tras separarse de su agarre y dándole la espalda. –Pero tengo tanto miedo… —se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos.

—¿Miedo?... ¿De mí?... –preguntó sintiéndose indigno de tales sentimientos y bajó la mirada, mientras apretaba los puños.

Su pregunta abrió los ojos de ella en sorpresa. —¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! –volteó a verlo entonces y al ver su gesto, se acercó rápido a él y lo tomó de las manos. –Miedo… a que puedan hacerte daño… —buscó su mirada sintiendo entrar la desesperación.

—Con gusto caería por conservar un minuto más a tu lado…

—¡No! ¡Eso es algo que no podría soportar! –soltándole las manos lo cobijó con sus brazos, llevando el rostro de su amado hacia su cuello, donde apoyado cerró los ojos y la abrazó por la cintura con la intensidad del momento.

Tras permanecer en la posición por algunos minutos, se separaron con la clara intensión de continuar con el beso inconcluso, ambos cerrando los ojos, no se hallaban sin la compañía del otro. Entre beso y beso, caminaron en busca de la comodidad de la cama en que yacían sentados en un principio.

Ayudándola a agacharse delicadamente, sin dejar de besarla y abrazarla, la recostó contra el colchón.

A pesar que se habían besado varias veces antes… la intensidad de la unión en ese instante crecía con cada segundo que pasaba, y los besos dejaron de ser vinculados únicamente a los labios. Cuando se dio cuenta el olor que proveía de su amada lo había enloquecido y se encontraba besando con suma delicia las líneas de su cuello.

—A…Alistair… —echó hacia atrás la cabeza, abriéndole más espacio, mientras con sus propias manos recorría los caminos que se formaban al sumergir los dedos en el espeso y suave cabello del príncipe. Hasta que abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir las protuberancias asomándose entre los cabellos de su amado y tomarlas una en cada mano. Los cuernos habían aflorado, pero ahora no se preocupó por eso, lo habían hablado y se sentía seguro de sí mismo con ella.

—Stacia… yo también quisiera decirlo…

—¿Decirlo? –ladeo un tanto la cabeza al formular la pregunta.

—Que te amo… pero… —bajó la mirada, por lo que ella lo observa con la mirada entristecida en sorpresa.

—No sé lo que sea… o si… esa palabra encierre todo lo que siento cuando estoy contigo o pienso en ti… —se lleva una mano al pecho. –Si esta sensación de que mi pecho va a explotar… que me falta el aire… que pienso en como estarás cada minuto del día… que cuando no estás a mi lado me vuelvo loco pensando si estarás bien… que apenas te vas ya te extraño… Y que esto me pase… —se llevó la mano libre a tocar uno de sus cuernos. –Perder de esta manera el control… y tener tanto miedo al pensar que podría yo mismo llegar a lastimarte… —Sus palabras revolvieron el agua en los ojos de su amada, a quien de inmediato se le derramaron las lágrimas.

—Lo es… —le sonrió en medio de sus lágrimas. –Si eso no es amor… no sé lo que pueda ser…

—Oh… Stacia… —no pudo más y en un segundo la había alcanzado y vuelto a besar con suma necesidad, demostrándole a través de su contacto todos aquellos sentimientos de los que hablaba.

De un momento a otro el sol había terminado de ocultarse… y la repartición de besos y caricias apenas iba iniciando…

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON**

Estaba permitido… sentir…

Estaba permitido… tocar…

Estaba permitido… oler…

Estaba permitido… escuchar… y estremecerse al escucharlo jadear. Cual se encontrara en el interior de un cuerpo que no le perteneciera, todas las sensaciones que jamás había experimentado atacaban sus sentidos de una manera escalofriantemente sublime.

Se había despojado de la toga ella misma, quedando expuesta en la delicada tela que en un momento no la recubrió más, dejándola expuesta ante él, que al verla ocultar sus pechos tras sus brazos, sonrió.

—¿No vas a dejarme ver…? —la manera en que iba a llamarla lo incomodó, acostumbrado a hablar beligerante, pero esa mujer… que estaba en la cama con él, no era la diosa… —Stacia… —dijo finalmente, para acallar sus culpas.

—No… esto, es muy bochornoso…

—¿Entonces?... ¿Quieres ver más de mí? —ofreció como alternativa y colocó las manos en la cintura de sus pantalones.

—¡No! —descubrió sus pechos y se sentó para frenarlo, quedando sentada, desnuda, frente a él y sosteniéndolo de los brazos.

—¡Son hermosos! —pronunció el príncipe por lo que ella enseguida lo soltó para volver a cubrirse.

—No lo digas así…

—¿Qué otra palabra puede ser más exacta?... —preguntó, mientras el caminó de su mano, se guio hasta suplantar una de las de ella, que quitó al verlo posarse sobre uno de sus pechos cubiertos. Tan suave y delicado que no dudó en permitirle acariciarla, al sentir como sus dedos apretaban suave sobre su blanca piel.

Despacio la tomó por la espalda y la recostó de nuevo sobre la cama.

—¿Me permite?... —metió la otra mano para liberar su otro pecho, pero ese en lugar de ser acariciado por su mano, lo fue por la calidez de su lengua, exaltándola en un instante, al sentir lo que él estaba llevando a cabo.

No había notado en qué momento la había acostado sobre la cama y yacía sobre ella, al haber abierto espacio entre sus piernas, acariciaba y besaba sus pechos con tanta vehemencia que si no se detenía, enloquecería. ¿Qué era todo eso que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué la lamía de esa manera? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? ¿Por qué su vientre transmitía sensaciones extrañas? No había respuesta para nada y poco le interesaba.

Acostada sobre la mata de sus largos cabellos, empezaba a sofocarse, pero aquel calor fascinante era solo muestra de cuanto todo aquello la embargaba de necesidad por él. Sólo entonces lo comprendió. Al sentirlo tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Encantaba de recibir sus besos y poder tocar sus fuertes brazos que más de una vez la habían cargado. En vínculo que la convertiría en mujer y la ataría a él ya no parecía un instante temido y tratado de postergar.

—Stacia… ¿Crees que…? —habló finalmente, hasta el momento no había emitido más que sonidos que la alteraban, pero su voz… había cambiado, cual intentara por mucho, contenerse, se le escuchaba profundo y con cierto matiz de dolor.

—¿Estás bien?... —se sorprendió a si misma, al escucharse agitada, pero trayendo a su mente la resistencia que hace rato ponía el príncipe para impedir el afloramiento de sus cuernos, notando cierta similitud.

—…Sí… es sólo que… —cerró los ojos, era imposible controlarse por mucho, pero los abrió para ella. —Esto puede doler un poco…

Los ojos de la diosa se abrieron temblorosos ante lo que escuchó. Entendía de que trataba la advertencia y que el momento en que deseó mostrarse ante ella, era por la incomodidad que sentía, pero aun así la respetó y se abstuvo.

—Por favor… muéstrame… —al escuchar su pedido y la manera divina en que lo miró, tuvo que desviar la mirada de su vista o se iría encima de ella sin pensarlo.

—Pensé que no deseaba mirarlo… no es necesario que se obligue a hacerlo… sé que a muchas mujeres les incomoda…

—Príncipe…estoy bien… estoy mejor… y estoy tranquila… gracias a ti… —le dio ánimos y complicidad al pronunciar tales palabras, exponiendo sus pechos ante él, desde la cama, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado, desató el cinturón de tela, se sacó la camisa, dejando a expensas la herida recién vendada, ante la mirada detallada de la princesa, que aunque le había visto sin camisa, aquella iluminación y la emoción del momento le inundaban de necesidad de pasar sus manos sobre aquel abdomen que parecía esculpido.

Bajó entonces sus pantalones, quedando completamente al descubierto ante ella.

—Stacia… —la llamó al ver que se había quedado mirando el resto de su figura recién descubierta.

—Ali… no sé si pueda… ¿Es… suave?... —la angustia se reflejaba en su rostro y preguntas, por lo que el príncipe, bajó la mirada hacia su entrepierna.

—Pues… —¿Cómo explicarle?... —Puedes sentirlo si quieres… para que estés más tranquila.

—¿No te dolerá?...

—…No —sonrió ante la pregunta. Le encantaba su forma tan directa e inocente de buscar la información.

Se sentó sobre la cama de rodillas y elevó un poco la mano derecha, para llegar a él, lo que lo puso en extremo nervioso, pero trataba de resistirlo, al ver su delicada mano aproximarse. ¿Cuántas veces no alucinó con un momento como ese?...

—¡Se movió! —se fue hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas en la cama.

—Es… —su sonrojo llegó al extremo. —Es natural… estaba esperando mucho… Stacia… —bajó la mirada y apretó los párpados, esa clase de estímulos sólo empeoraban su condición. —¿Y si… intentamos… sin tocar?...

Su expresión lo dijo todo, la necesitaba con urgencia y ella había fallado en sus experimentos, por lo que asintió, para enseguida ser poseída por los besos del príncipe, al mismo tiempo que se sintió invadida despacio y suave pero sin piedad, hasta el punto de tramar todo el recorrido dentro suyo, en medio de las lágrimas que se escaparon mientras trataba de soportar la ocupación nunca antes sentida.

La respiración de ambos se aceleró bruscamente con tal acto, lo rodeaba con la elasticidad esperada pero quizás aún más, después de todo no era la primera vez que desfloraba una virgen pero la sensación apenas y podía controlarse, quería arremeter y moverse a todo lo que su cadera concediera, pero estaba consciente que esta vez… no se trataba de él y sus necesidades… era por el amor a ella… iba a hacerle sentir todo lo que nadie jamás podría, porque nadie la amaría como él.

Retrocedió un poco solamente, para volver a sumergirse hasta el final, sintiendo como las manos de su amada, buscaron apoyo en su espalda, sintiéndose así más segura, por lo que volvió a intentarlo, una vez más y otra más, hasta encontrar en la mirada de ella, algo que no fuera dolor y fue entonces cuando apareció, la sorpresa que se mezcló con el brillo de su mirada y sabía que era su punto de partida.

Sujetaba con fuerza su espalda al pasar sus brazos bajo los suyos, apoderándose de la sensación que se desprendía hacia todo su cuerpo, al sentirlo entrar y salir y saber que la había hecho mujer el hombre que amaba.

Cuando sus dedos se encontraron con una cicatriz, lo que la asustó y estirando la mano aún más, se encontró con otra y otra, eran… cicatrices de azotes… lo que la llevó a abrir los ojos, pero sin poder concentrarse demasiado, al estar inundaba de sensaciones debido al contacto.

Un recuerdo a gran velocidad apareció en su mente, la figura de un joven en el piso, siendo ajusticiado por la fusta del príncipe Vector.

—¿Ali?... —¿Qué era ese recuerdo?... ¿Cómo había olvidado semejante acto?... ¿Entonces? ¿Lo conocía desde antes de la fiesta entre reinos?...

Sus preocupaciones se fueron disipando junto a su conciencia que solo deseaba sumergirse en el abismo de la pasión y el amor que el momento le reclamaba, algo estaba pasando dentro de ella, algo que buscaba… y necesitaba… y la única forma de conseguirlo era más de Alistair, más de su piel, más de su olor, más de sus gemidos, más de su virilidad desbocada en su interior.

Lo apretó con fuerza contra ella al finalmente haberlo conseguido, mientras escuchaba como el príncipe ahogada la voz contra su cuello y se vertía dentro de su ser, como otra de las acciones que jamás pensó experimentar.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Jaja uff este encuentro ha sido una compilación de cosas que tuve que releer para darle sentido a esta versión de la historia.

El lemmon de 3 añooss

¡Muchas gracias!


	16. XVI

La unión había sido consumada y aún se sentían estremecer entre los brazos del otro, la respiración jadeante que… poco a poco se transformó en algo más…

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **MYTHICAL BUTTERFLY**

 **XVI**

¡Qué sucede!

¡¿Qué sucede?!

¡¿Qué está pasando?!

La opresión dentro de su pecho se transmite al de ella de solo verlo. Sin saber que hacer, como actuar o qué decir, salió corriendo de la habitación, descalza, con la bata desordenada ondeando a su paso.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda por favor! —gritó completamente afligida, mientras las lágrimas se le corrieron rápidamente declive y goteaban hacia el suelo entre sollozos.

—¡Mi diosa! —corrieron hasta ella Alice y Eugeo que patrullaban la zona de las habitaciones, seguidos de Terraria, quien al escuchar los gritos de su hermana, corrió en su auxilio, abrazándola al instante.

—¡Qué sucede! —la trajo de vuelta a la realidad el rubio amigo del príncipe, cuando observó como la mirada ambarina de la deidad estaba fija en la dirección de donde venía, entendiendo de inmediato que el que necesitaba ayuda no era precisamente ella. Corrió estrellando las suelas de las botas con gran presión contra el piso, pero en la última vuelta, se deslizó por el temor que lo que encontrara le traía.

—¡Ali! —la voz de su compañera le indicó el camino, al entrar a la habitación y no encontrar al príncipe a simple vista, ladearon la cama y ahí estaba, restregando el rostro contra la alfombra, mientras aruñaba la misma tratando de controlar el dolor que se observaba con solo la primera impresión.

Estaba desnudo, al igual que la diosa bajo aquellas enaguas, por lo que se comprendía el mensaje de lo que estuvieron haciendo minutos antes, así que el rubio se abstuvo de preguntar, pero agachándose al lado de su amigo y rey, trató de ayudar y al ponerle una mano encima de la espalda, la tuvo que retirar al instante, al quemarse por la irradiación.

—Eu…geo…hg…. —lo miró reconociéndolo, pero apenas moviendo la boca al haberle brotado las protuberancias caninas, colmillos que le habían desangrado las encillas y le hacían imposible juntar por completo los labios, por lo que respiraba agitado por la boca, mientras la sangre se deslizaba hacia el suelo, depositándose en gotas que pronto hicieron un charco. —¡AHHHHHHHGHH! Seguido del desgarro de su garganta por el dolor, la sangre los salpicó a todos en rostros y las paredes la derramaban tras el afloramiento de las alas negras en la parte alta de su espalda, a los lados de su marcada columna. Abarcando el espacio entero sobre la cama y derribando algunas candelas del lado en que se extendió la otra.

—¡AGGGHHHHH! ¡Aggggh! Ahhhghh… —sus gritos poco a poco se transformaron en gemidos acallados por la pérdida de conocimiento momentánea, al desplomarse sobre la alfombra. Las lágrimas aún se corrían desde sus lagrimales, pero no pasó demasiado tiempo cuando la repercusión de toda aquella energía liberada tomara rienda. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y plateados en una resonancia, haciendo que todos los aldeanos de Overworld presentes se llevaran las manos a la cabeza.

—Salgan… —volteó despacio a ver a todos dentro de la habitación, el compañero del príncipe. —¡Salgan! —gritó tratando de controlar su propio mareo y dolor, para empujarlos y correr, siendo inmediatamente perseguidos por la sombra negra que entre temblores se levantó y de un impulso voló como rayo hasta casi alcanzarlos, logrando a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, en la que se escuchó se estrelló y un chirrido de molestia o dolor… o ambos, se escapó de la criatura tras la puerta.

—¡Alistair! —se aferró contra la puerta la diosa mayor, sintiendo los empujones bruscos tras la madera, que la movían casi por derrumbarla.

—¡Qué está pasando! —llegó corriendo hasta ellos Philia, desde otra de las habitaciones cercanas. Sus cuernos habían aflorado, pequeños y redondos y miró perturbada hacia los presentes en la misma situación. Eugeo y Alice.

—¿Qué le hiciste a su alteza?... —preguntó con las lágrimas perfiladas apunto de deslizarse de sus orbes.

—¿Hacerle?... —negó conmocionada la diosa.

—Puedo sentirlo —subió las manos a tocar las protuberancias en su cabeza. —Está sufriendo muchísimo… —apretó los párpados. —¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

—No pensé que fuera realmente posible… pero todo parece indicar que fue purificado por la diosa… —cayó de rodillas el rubio, a lo que su segunda se acercó a él y lo rodeó con un brazo sobre la espalda.

—¿Purificado?... —temblaron horrorizados los ojos de Alice.

—Hemos pasado por esto antes… cuando era niño… sus poderes se desataron en la batalla donde falleció el rey… y luego en la pelea… —al ver la presencia de la diosa de la vida, decidió cerrar la boca, pero no contaba con que el sorprendido sería él.

—La batalla contra Vector… hace 7 años… lo sé… yo estuve ahí… —lo miró apenas sosteniendo la mirada anidada en el agua, la princesa del mundo alto.

—Su memoria volvió… —desvió la mirada la rubia, al sentirse demasiado molesta. Sabía lo importante que ese vínculo se volvería el uno para el otro de ser sabedores de su existencia.

—El pacto de la magia… contenedora de recuerdos… se rompería en el momento que Ali…falleciera… al ser purificado… ¿Cómo no lo supe antes?... —se llevó ambas manos al rostro la diosa.

—Porque no tenías idea hermana… no lo recordabas… —la abrazó fuerte la diosa de la naturaleza.

—Vector sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo… fue como un seguro…ese maldito… —frunció el entrecejo Eugeo, irritado y molesto.

—La pregunta es… ¿Cómo te atreviste?... —se levantó del suelo la chica de largos cabellos de sol y caminando rápido hacia la diosa, la tomó por el cuello de la bata. —¡Se supone que eres una diosa! ¡Eres pura e inmaculada! ¡Pero no eres más que una zorra! ¡Yo en verdad pensé que no tendría que preocuparme por ti! ¡Que no pasaría nada entre ustedes! —entre reclamos la estrello contra la pared, dejando a Terraria de lado en su reclamo. —¡Pero tenías que poseerlo! ¡Ali está maldito! ¡¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes?!

—¡Basta! —la voz de los ancianos se hizo presente, haciendo que con toda su ira retenida soltara a la monarca que para ellos, ahora gobernaba su reino tras haberlo conquistado.

—Vinimos buscando respuestas y de manera involuntaria las hemos obtenido… —habló otro de los ancianos. En total eran tres, todos con los cuernos aflorados.

—¿Dónde está el príncipe?... —preguntó el último. Deshaciendo la farsa de la conquista del reino, la presencia de Alistair era innegable por la reacción que habían tenido todos.

—No…no pueden verlo… En estos momentos su alteza… el príncipe Alistair se encuentra indispuesto… —los reverenció Eugeo, parándose al frente de la puerta, que para su desgracia, volvió a ser golpeada con violencia.

El primer anciano, miró hacia la puerta, luego miró hacia la diosa Stacia y cerró los ojos, al comprender ante la evidencia la situación.

—¿Dónde está la niña que acude a los aposentos con más regularidad?... —preguntó despectivo. Pero la aludida, no se dejó minimizar por tal descripción.

—Soy yo… —dio un paso al frente de todos los presentes, siendo observada con incredulidad por la diosa. ¿Qué tenían pensado hacer?...

—Si el príncipe ha sido purificado, necesita un poco de contaminación… entra ahí y provoca que se vierta tanto como sea posible para calmar sus ímpetus.

—¡¿Qué?! —se espantó Alice y con ella, la mirada asustada de Philia, Stacia y Terraria.

—Lo lamento… pero no puedo permitir que esa orden se cumpla… si la puerta se abre… él va a acabar con todo… —sintió correr la traición por sus venas con esas palabras el rubio caballero.

—Traigan a Sachisa… —ordenó el mismo hombre, a los dos tras suyo, por lo que asintieron. —Nadie va a negarse a la solución brindada por el Clero… El príncipe es en estos momentos un ser sin conciencia que debe ser traído de vuelta para gobernar de manera correcta su reino, nuestro deber como representantes de la religión es hacer cumplir todos los mandatos que procuren el bienestar de Overworld. —Miró a un par de guardias de palacio, que parados un poco más abajo, observaban la situación.

—Llévense a este irreverente a los calabozos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡De ninguna manera! —desenvainó su espada Alice.

—¡No! —la detuvo el mismo Eugeo. —Yo estaré bien… necesito que te quedes aquí para cuidar a Ali… por favor…

La espada en su mano tembló, pero comprendía de qué se trataba, así que asintiendo la guardó.

—Den el aviso que hay una bestia suelta en el palacio… para que los domadores suban… y la atrapen… —dio la última orden y se retiró, dejando al grupo de jóvenes con el nudo formado en el pecho, al no poder hacer nada, ni oponerse ni asentir.

.

.

.

Los gritos, alaridos y chillidos, acompañados con el sonido de los cristales quebrándose inundaban el área, hasta que en un trabajo de 10 hombres en conjunto habían logrado amordazarlo al encadenarlo. Lo arrastraron como un perro salvaje por todo el recorrido hacia los calabozos.

Cual se hubiera quedado sin energías, yacía con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo, con una correa al cuello y otras más en muñecas y tobillos.

Los cuernos habían crecido largos y estirados hacia atrás, mientras los labios reventados por sus propios colmillos, estaban resecos por la sangre que se encostró en ellos.

.

.

.

—¿Qué pasó?... ¿Por qué está tan tranquilo?... —miró desde afuera de los barrotes Alice.

—Le dieron las hierbas… —la voz de Sachisa a sus espaldas, la enfureció.

—Ni creas que vas a tocarlo…

—Son las órdenes del Clero… soy la única mujer que puede hacerlo volver… porque soy su mujer…

—¡Porque eres una cualquiera que no importa como él esté, quieres aprovecharte y tomar lo que no te pertenece!

.

.

.

—Si me permiten opinar… —entró sin pedir permiso, por la puerta mayor del concejo Clero, Terraria.

—¿Y esa niña?

—Es una de las diosa de Underworld…

—Aunque esa mujer trate de brindarle contaminación… no podrá hacerlo… porque una diosa lo ha purificado. Alentar lo contrario, sería estar de acuerdo con la irracionalidad que una mujer humana podría deshacer los actos de una diosa.

—La única manera de deshacer la purificación de una bestia es el pecado… eso es un acto básico que todos conocen. —Defendió su punto el anciano mayor.

—Si esa mujer toca al príncipe, morirá… —los miró seria.

Cual el relato de su boca se fuera haciendo realidad según empezaba a contarlo.

—Y no será a causa de él…

Sachisa, apoyada por los vigilantes enviados por el Clero, había logrado pasar la barrera de Alice y finalmente se encontraba en la celda, donde yacía recluido Alistair.

Aún en esas condiciones la decencia era un mandato divino, por lo que no podría ser observaba más allá de la entrada.

Cual animal que luchador por su sobrevivencia hubiera sido derrotado y aprisionado, la mirada plata perdida, al sentir el intruso en la celda, de inmediato se puso en guardia, encontrándola en medio de la oscuridad. Pese a lo que se dijera, estaba consciente. Adolorido y desenfrenado pero consciente. Por lo que al reconocerla, desvió la mirada.

—Te llenaste la boca diciendo que yo ya no tenía nada que ver contigo… —saludó al verlo mirándola. —Que la diosa era lo único que te importaba… Pero no puedes ni tocarla… —sonrió burlesca.

Le dolía demasiado la boca como para intentar responder, por lo que se limitó a escuchar solo por no tener más opción. ¿Qué hacía ahí?... sentía náuseas de verla.

—Esta es la oportunidad Alistair… el destino nos ha unido por tercera vez… para que impregnes a la mujer que realmente te merece… que tu semilla germine en un lugar adecuado y fértil…

Al escucharla se retrajo sobre si mismo. No… otra vez no… —trató de moverse, pero había sido tan lastimado en su trato hasta ese lugar que le dolía demasiado, sin contar con el peso inacostumbrado de las alas que lo halaban hacia atrás.

—¡Sachisa! ¡Por orden del Clero! ¡Deténgase! —las voces de los guardias, la desubicaron, había logrado acercarse lo suficiente para intentar meter la mano entre las piernas del príncipe, cuando la luz, difuminó el escenario tétrico que había montado.

—¡Qué significa esto!

—Suéltalo mujer y vete ya… —la delicada voz de Terraria, la hizo abrir grandes los ojos y alejarse, pero para Alistair fue todo lo contrario, su presencia alertó enfureciendo sus sentidos, tal como había pasado en la habitación y aún con las extremidades adormiladas por la droga, se levantó y trató de alcanzarla pero el sello de su cuello le impidió ir mucho más allá.

La sorpresa para él fue ver que todo aquello no era despertado por Terraria, Stacia había entrado al final a la celda y lo miraba desolada y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

—El poder de la naturaleza… la luna, la tierra y el sol… brindan la vida y la calidez… y al mismo tiempo interrumpen la existencia si así ha de ser… es por eso que te congrego a ellos para responder por tu prisión… —recitó la pequeña diosa rubia, mostrando una rosa roja que cargaba en manos.

Al instante el viento se cubrió de polvos brillantes que en su camino rodearon al príncipe, haciéndole perder la transformación adquirida para acto seguido caer arrodillado al suelo, en el que ni un segundo más tarde fue acogido entre los brazos de la diosa Stacia, que lo aferró a ella como nunca antes.

—…Stacia —la reconoció y abrazó con la fuerza que le quedaba también.

Al terminar, el viento desapareció y una exhausta Terraria, los miró complacida, con la rosa roja teñida de plateado.

— _Lo único que puede detener a la naturaleza es la misma naturaleza… frágil y divina como una vida… su ser Bestia quedará sellado… hasta el día en que esta rosa hechizada se desflore por completo…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Todo era tan confuso… abrir los ojos se sentía como el pesar de enfrentar un destino que no se desea. Los pensamientos estaban desordenados dentro de su memoria. Haber compartido por primera vez el amor… y a la vez experimentar el dolor de ser destrozado por dentro por su propio cuerpo, se mezclaba con la visión de él siendo aún un niño en la batalla, era azotado por el príncipe Vector y frente a él, ella… llorando… lloraba tan desconsolada y triste que no podía quedarse ahí… aunque se sintiera morir… debía protegerla… protegerla… ya fuera con esos colmillos que afloraron en él… el sabor del hierro en su lengua, aún se sentía fresco.

La pequeña Stacia no lloraría más…

Al abrir los grises, las lágrimas se le derramaron, al darse cuenta que todo ese tiempo… la niña de la que había estado tan enamorado… a la que había olvidado… no era otra más que su amada diosa.

—¡Ali! —lo recibió con los ojos temblorosos.

—Cia… —cerró los ojos entonces. —No… me gusta más Stacia… —repitió, aquella vieja frase que ambos conocían bien.

Había sido trasladado de vuelta a sus aposentos, por lo que la comodidad de la cama, le ayudaba a relajarse.

—No tenía idea… perdóname… jamás hubiera deseado que me vieras de nuevo así… —la miró sintiéndose culpable.

—No… soy yo la que no pensó las cosas… casi te pierdo… de nuevo… —colocó la mano al lado de la suya, insegura de tocarlo, por lo que él estiró los dedos hasta alcanzarla.

—Hay algo… que he tenido guardado para ti… por mucho tiempo… —señaló con un movimiento suave de su otra mano, al no poder moverse con libertad, hacia la mesa al lado de su cama. —¿Puedes buscarlo?

—¿Qué es?... —preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Cuando lo veas lo sabrás… —sonrió.

La joven diosa, dejó la mano del príncipe, suavemente reposando sobre la cama, para llevar acabo su cometido y acercándose a la cómoda, haló la gaveta, levantando algunos papeles, hasta que lo vio. Una cajita de cristal con dos brillantes piedras azules en prendedores para las orejas.

—Son como gotas de agua…

—Lo sé…

—El par de lágrimas que nunca voy a derramar…

—El par de lágrimas que nunca vas a derramar…

La frase se pronunció al unísono, por lo que ambos sonrieron, al recordar aquel momento en que se despidieron, cuando él _Eugeo,_ iba a partir con las campañas del príncipe Alistair.

— _¿Te vas?... —La inminente separación llenó su corazón de angustia, pensando que de no encontrarse a su lado, jamás tendría la certeza de que se encontrara bien, por lo que al no entender aquella sensación, apretó los puños y bajo la mirada, lo que lo sorprendió y bajando de un brinco del animal alado, caminó un par de pasos hasta ella._

 _Aquella expresión en el rostro de la chica le estrujaba el pecho, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, latiendo contundente. Últimamente le pasaba todo el tiempo que permanecía a su lado, pero la impotencia que le provocaba verla triste… o la sola idea que podría estar sufriendo lo cegaba._

 _Con el pasar del tiempo, los años cobraban evidencia entre ambos, haciéndola ver tan pequeña y frágil ante su imponente presencia, habiendo crecido lo suficiente como para pasar la estatura femenina por una cabeza, misma que al encontrarse gacha la aparentaba aún más pequeña. Tres años de diferencia en edad, pero los sentimientos que se criaron entre ellos con toda su cercanía, la hacían ver ante los ojos del príncipe como su pequeña hada, la vida que cuidaría con la suya de ser necesario._

 _Necesitaba mirarla, levantar su rostro y demostrarle que todo estaría bien. Sin pensar que aquel toque podría resultar muy comprometedor, introdujo su mano entre los cabellos que caían sobre la mejilla derecha de la joven diosa y le tocó suave y cálido la mejilla. El universo que se reflejó en sus ojos al levantar la mirada hacia él lo fascinó._

— _¿Nos volveremos a ver?... —preguntó entonces ella, como una frase hecha y que les pertenecía, esperaba entonces la respuesta dada._

— _Igual que todos los días —le contestó como de costumbre, aunque estaba seguro, que esa respuesta no era totalmente cierta en esa ocasión._

— _Yo… —no pudo continuar hablando, ya que las lágrimas se circularon en sus ojos, opacándole la visión, después de la noticia que había recibido no podía quedarse tranquila._

— _No te preocupes… todo estará bien… —bajó el rostro un poco hasta quedar casi a su altura, doblando las rodillas._

— _Por favor… prométeme que vas a volver… yo sé… que si es un mandato de tu príncipe… no puedes reusarte a servir a tu nación… —Su mentira sonaba tan heróica en la voz de la jovencita, que no pudo más que bajar la mirada ante ella cuando lo dijo, en todo ese tiempo no había podido confesarle la verdad… que aquel príncipe que llevaba sus hombres al campo de batalla no era otro más que él, sin embargo, su preocupación por él era tan genuina que a veces… quería olvidarse de quien realmente era para ser aquel Eugeo que se había inventado para ella._

— _Lo haré… espérame… —le dijo con la voz entrecortada, dominado por el impulso que ella le despertaba, acercarse despacio y robarle un beso con el que apenas hicieron contacto y separarse al instante, no se atrevía a mirarla al rostro, por lo que le dio la espalda, dejándola completamente sorprendida, aquella sensación tan cálida posaba aún sobre sus labios, su corazón latió rápido._

— _Eugeo…—kun… —dijo finalmente, si ella no le llamaba, estaba segura que se iría sin más. El príncipe suspiró con alivio al escuchar el nombre pronunciado y volteó a verla sobre el hombro. Encontrándola ruborizada y aún sorprendida._

— _Lo lamento… yo… —se arrodilló con una rodilla en el piso y bajó la cabeza ante ella. Con el paso del tiempo había descubierto que aquella pequeña amiga que tenía… no era otra que la princesa Stacia de Underworld, la diosa… Stacia…_

 _Al ver la acostumbrada pose ante ella, caminó hasta alcanzarlo y parándose frente a él, levantó su mentón con su pequeña y fina mano, para que la viera._

— _Vuelve… y regresa conmigo… a mi lado…_

— _Stacia…_

 _Aquellas palabras… podría malinterpretarlas de muchas maneras… y el príncipe lo sabía, por lo que las tomaría como uno más de sus seguidores y volvería con ella una vez terminara su cometido._

— _Así será… y cuando ese momento llegue… le aseguro que no tendrá porqué derramar ni un par de lágrimas más…_

 _._

Sonrió al ver como no despegaba la mirada de los pendientes.

—Son unas baratijas lo sé… las compré en una mercería a las afueras del reino… casi el mismo día en que partimos… No podía dejar de pensar en ti ni un segundo… —sonrió al recordar su faceta de jovencito enamorado.

Ella no respondió, la emoción era tanta que los llevó contra su pecho, mientras las lágrimas se le escaparon.

—Se supone que con ellos ya no llorarías más… —la miró preocupado de que su obsequio le hubiera hecho más mal que bien. Pero entonces su mirada se movió con ella, al verla acercarse y sentándose a su lado en la cama, lo reverenció.

—Mi diosa… no haga eso… —trató de sentarse.

—Ya no Ali… —levantó la mirada hacia él. —Tenía… tanto miedo de que las decisiones que había tomado fueran las incorrectas… y luego de lo que te pasó así lo creí… que mi papel en este mundo había fracasado… pero me doy cuenta que la única que pensaba eso era yo… que tú podrías vivir sin mí… y yo sin…

El silencio recubrió sus labios en forma de otros labios más, apenas duradero, el beso le arrebató el habla y la respiración, como siempre que él la tocaba. ¿Qué magia tenía que podía pasar a través de los toques desgarradores que le había provocado Vector y de su propio miedo a lastimarlo?...

Tras besarla, se había recostado nuevamente sobre la almohada y esta vez… fue él quien vio acercarse el amor. Cerrando los ojos en la incertidumbre de poder morir por permanecer a su lado, pero con las ansias de no soltarla jamás. Y más aún, al sentir el beso suave y dulce que le brindó.

—Vámonos de aquí… —sugirió en medio del beso, lo que la dejó a unos escasos milímetros de él.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Ok… era momento de un capítulo fuerte ya que la musa me iba a explotar si no lo hacía así…


	17. XVII

¿Qué había dicho?... El beso terminó en una repentina y pequeña separación, necesitaba verlo a los ojos, para comprender el verdadero significado de esas palabras. Sabía que de ninguna manera podían irse. Todos sus ideales estaban representados en la posesión de ambos reinos, acabar con la guerra y con su hermano…

—¿Cómo dices?...

—Ya no quiero esto… —entrecerró los ojos entristecido, al sentirse flaquear ante ella, derrotado por la situación, tal vez solo había pensado en él… y salvarla de todo a ella… pero de la manera más cobarde y la mirada de su amada se lo dejaba claro. Huir no sería la solución. Tal vez estaba demasiado lastimado como para pensar con claridad, por lo que cerró los ojos, al sentir la mano de ella, apoyándose sobre su mejilla.

—Tengo una mejor idea… —al escucharla, abrió los grises para ella y parpadeó intrigado, ante la sonrisa de durazno que le brindó.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **MYTHICAL BUTTERFLY**

 **XVII**

—Despósame… —pronunció suave, pero estaba decidida, por lo que le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Eh?... ¡¿Qué?! —trató de sentarse, por la impresión, pero el dolor en su espalda, no se lo permitió, derribándolo de lado sobre el colchón.

—¡Cuidado! —se acercó a su rostro la diosa, para cerciorarse de su estado, encontrándolo sonrojado y con la mirada temblorosa hacia ella.

—¿Qué? —el sonrojo parecía viral, ya que la atacó al instante de verlo así. —Sé… sé que es totalmente anormal que una mujer sea la que lo proponga… pero… después de todo… nosotros… —bajó la mirada avergonzada, al aceptar para si misma, que se había entregado a él, antes de la unión divina, por lo que apretó los puños contra sus rodillas. Estaba presionando… cuando no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, ella lo había hecho por amor… y la vivencia de ser una con él, no la cambiaría por nada… a pesar de todo lo que sucedió después. Pensar que compartir lecho terminaría casi matándolo al despertar a la bestia en su interior… y ahora… resignada a vivir pendiente de esa rosa que se marchitaría sin tiempo fijo.

—Es… la primera vez… que pienso en eso… de forma realizable… —habló entre espacios el príncipe, perdiendo los nervios y regresando al tono de seriedad. Durante toda mi vida he sido sentenciado a desposarme para asumir el trono legítimo del reino… y las mujeres no dejaban de caer una tras otra, pero nada de eso me interesaba… No quería hacerlo… Yo sacaría adelante a mi pueblo, sin necesidad de una corona sobre mi cabeza.

—Oh… —temblaron decepcionados sus orbes ambarinos al escucharlo. —Entiendo… —No iba a llorar… no iba a permitirse llorar, pero las lágrimas le circularon los ojos, por lo que alzó la mirada, tratando de impedir que le rodaran.

—Pero esta vez… era yo el que debía pedirlo… —le colocó la mano sobre uno de los puños de ella, apoyado en su rodilla izquierda.

—¿Eh?... —lo miró, sin comprender.

—Despósame… —la mirada fija en ella y la voz profunda, la embelesó, provocándole el derrame de lágrimas. —Se mi reina, Stacia…

—¿Qué?... —preguntó incrédula, pero no recibió más respuesta que la mano de él sobre su rostro, llevándose entre sus dedos las lágrimas que le brotaron.

—Te amo desde siempre…

—Yo también… te amo Ali… —colocó su mano sobre la de él, en su rostro y apretó con fuerza.

Desde la distancia donde se encontraba aquella rosa plateada en la urna de cristal, se observó como la diosa se reclinó sobre el príncipe, a sellar su pacto de unión con el juntar de sus labios.

.

.

.

El destino de un niño maldito al momento de su nacimiento, el poder de un reino sepultado bajo la implacable penumbra, dejada por el ataque de un reino vecino y odiado, los sueños que se pensaban nunca se harían realidad… Por un momento… aunque fuera por un momento… había dejado todo aquello atrás.

Después de todo la noticia de la promesa de matrimonio no había sido mal recibida. Desde el primer momento en que la junta de las naciones había puesto sobre la mesa la propuesta de la alianza entre Underworld y Overworld, una unión de esa naturaleza beneficiaría en gran medida para el cese de disturbios y la guerra. Si bien los aldeanos de Overworld eran sin duda rechazados por la gente de Underworld, el verse regidos por una misma posición, brindaría la seguridad que ni unos ni los otros arremeterían entre ellos nunca más.

La unión de los dos reinos, se había llevado a cabo, su amada esposa a quien apenas días atrás había visto llevando un traje de novia y caminando hasta él, hasta tomar su mano… sin miedo a lo que él era y representaba… a sabiendas de lo que podía llegar a ser realmente… vivía en un recuerdo incesante dentro de su mente, regocijándose cada vez que pensaba en el momento que le brindó esa aceptación enfrente del mundo.

Una ceremonia íntima pero esplendorosa, sus vestidos brillaban cual reflejo de sol ante su mirada enamorada. Se había unido de por vida… con el amor… en unas palabras que jamás pensó pronunciar.

— _Por mi honor… prometo amarte… respetarte… ser tu fuerza y sostén, en lo próspero y lo adverso… por todos los días que me queden de vida…_

El anillo plata que ahora lucía en su mano de compromiso se lo recordaba.

— _Y yo… con la fuerza de mi corazón prometo… ser tu compañera, tu amiga y amante, para que encuentres en mí la eterna felicidad, junto a la prosperidad de un hogar, cálido y de frutos. —Leyó de las escrituras reglamentarias y le colocó el anillo en la mano a su ahora esposo._

Su felicidad era completa, compartida con sus seres más cercanos, nada podría arrebatarle la sonrisa del rostro… y menos al ver a su amada de esa forma.

La diosa caminaba en los jardines del palacio, mientras él admiraba su dulce gracia desde el balcón más próximo.

— _La diosa Stacia… la mujer… mi mujer…_ —sonrió con la última mención, al punto de cerrar los ojos por unos instantes. Las memorias que un día le fueron arrebatadas habían regresado… y comprender, que aquella pequeña niña que se veía con él todos los días frente al río… aquellos primeros labios, suaves y tentadores… era ella misma… lo llenaban de júbilo.

En su camino por el sendero, los poderes divinos parecieron una manta protectora cuya sensopercepción le avisaba que estaba siendo observada, por lo que, dejando la canasta con flores que había recolectado, en el suelo, volteó hacia su observador en la lejanía.

Encontrando a su amado de hermosos cabellos oscuros, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo bobamente, parado, apoyándose en el balcón.

—Sí su majestad me permite unas palabras, le ofrecería un consejo sobre la seguridad. —Habló lo bastante alto para ser audible, pero sin llegar a gritar. Siendo escuchada de inmediato por él, quien abrió los plateados para ella.

—¡Mi diosa!

—¡¿Qué haces Ali?!

—¿Qué más haría su más fiel seguidor y amante sino observar el esplendor de su belleza en todo su apogeo mi diosa? —se arrimó un poco más al barandal, para verla más de cerca.

—¡No hagas eso! ¡Te puedes caer! —se llevó ambas manos al pecho preocupada.

—¡Caería a sus pies una y otra vez! —la sonrisa se le dibujó al ver el rostro enfadado de la princesa de tierras bajas. Raramente se mantenía en un mismo estado de ánimo, más cuando él iniciaba su rito de pequeñas burlas y sátiras acostumbrado.

—¡Baja ya! —se llevó ambas manos a la cintura y frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Pero mi diosa! ¡Le ruego no cambie a tales facciones la dulzura de su rostro!

—¡Alistair!

A veces… podía llegar a exasperarla, no estaba segura si toda esa palabrería sería cierta o simplemente le tomaba el pelo… después de todo era objeto de todo tipo de palabras de alabanza día con día y conociendo a su esposo, no dudaría que un dejo de burla se posaba en sus palabras, aunque no podía afirmarlo.

Y bajó…

De un brinco… casi sacándole el corazón por la garganta del susto. Sus botas chocaron fuertemente contra el pasto, pero enseguida le sonrió tranquilo.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer todas esas tonterías mientras llega la coronación?... —acercándose sacudió por encima el traje oscuro de su amado, disfrazando su necesidad de tocarlo y comprobar que se encontraba bien.

—Stacia… —sujetó ambas manos divinas, entre las suyas. —¿Podrías no mencionarme más eso?...

—¿Eh?... —parpadeó por tal interrogación.

—Bueno… por fin el clero aceptó que al haberme desposado… puedo ser digno de la corona real… y finalmente convertirme en rey… —¿Qué había pasado con el juguetón de siempre? Se había tornado inusualmente oscurecido… como antes…

—Ali…

El príncipe negó con la cabeza. —Es sólo que… puede que tenga un poco de miedo… —se sorprendió por sus propias palabras, haciendo que sus ojos temblaran un poco, con la mirada baja ante ella, quien al verlo de tal forma, sin dudar, le tomó por ambas mejillas y levantó para que la viera.

—Siempre lo fuiste… —sonrió con la ternura que la caracterizaba al dirigirse a él. —Es verdad… no llevabas la corona de tu padre… pero todo el reino… todo Overworld ha sabido desde siempre que tú eres su líder… que eres su fuerza… su don de mando… ¡Su voz ante el mundo! ¿Qué más que eso es un rey si no?...

—Stacia… —sonrío al sentirse confortado, siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas cuando las necesitaba. Siempre…

—Una corona es sólo un adorno para esta linda cabeza —pasó sus manos de sus mejillas a peinar hacia atrás sus cabellos.

—Ah… no hagas eso que se salen… —cerró los ojos y se lamió el labio inferior al sentirla tan cerca.

—Pues… que se salgan… —contestó lo más natural que pudo. —Podemos… ensayar —miró su canasto en el piso —Había comenzado a entretejerla, pero te me adelantaste. —Sacó una corona de flores naturales recién cortadas.

—Mira eso… ¿Tú la hiciste? —la miró sorprendido.

—Claro, ¿ves a alguien más aquí?, Terraria me enseñó —le sonrió triunfante, al ver puesta en la cabeza de cabellos oscuros, la corona de flores. —Te ves hermoso —sonrió maravillada de su creación.

—Hermosa tú… —colocó una mano sobre su cintura y la acercó más a él. —Hermosa y deliciosa… Stacia… —susurró al encontrarse con su frente, instantes antes de besarla.

Poder demostrar su amor de manera abierta ante el mundo, era lo mejor. Aunque aquellas impresiones de sentir su corazón a punto de abandonar su pecho, al verlo entrar por las ventanas a verla y más en horarios indecorosos, la hacían sentir viva. Ahora, saberse suya y él de ella, solamente de ella… la ataba a su felicidad con cadenas indestructibles.

El beso de su frente, se trasladó a los labios, dejándola sin aire, casi al instante, era demasiado impetuoso. Había escuchado del síndrome de la luna de miel, muchísimas veces, de todas las feligreses que llegaban a orarle por su pronta impregnación. Pero jamás pensó que se tratara de algo tan intenso. Querer todo el tiempo estar con él y besarlo.

Al escuchar los pasos de la gente acercándose por los alrededores del jardín, la tomó de la mano y haló detrás suyo, guiándola de inmediato hacia sus aposentos.

Eugeo que no dejaba su puesto de vigilancia sobre el pronto rey, sonrió. Mientras Agil que estaba a su lado con una jarra de bebida en camino al jardín, suspiró.

—De continuar así, va a deshidratarse. —comentó preocupado el moreno.

—Jajajaja —sus palabras le sacaron una carcajada al rubio, que terminó componiéndose la garganta, al ver como se había expresado. —Están muy felices y es lo importante.

—Sí… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no lo veía tan feliz?... —sonrió agradecido Agil.

—Como recompensa de todas las atrocidades que ha tenido que vivir… esto… es bastante justo. —Recalcó el guardia real.

.

.

.

—¡Señor! ¡Mi señor! —Corría con todas sus fuerzas la herrera, casi llegando a los aposentos reales. Por lo que el príncipe, que llevaba de la mano a su amada, tuvo que detenerse a marcha forzada, al ver el rostro preocupado de su amiga.

—¡Elizbeth! —soltó a la diosa, indicándole que debía atenderla, a lo que Stacia asintió, preocupada también.

—¡Es Sirrah! —Solo la mención de aquel nombre… inundó de preocupación su rostro real, sintiéndose flaquear ante la posibilidad de que algo le pasara a su amigo de siempre. Sin esperar mayor explicación, corrió a las caballerizas y con él las dos mujeres.

Su corazón bombeada cada vez más rápido, debía llegar pronto a su lado, pero al hacerlo, sintió su corazón estrujarse, al punto de sacarle una lágrima que enseguida se limpió. Para acercarse con cautela. El pegaso negro estaba tirado en el suelo de las caballerizas, con una flecha clavada en el abdomen.

Al verlo Stacia se llevó las manos a cubrir la boca, por la impresión.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —reclamó a los cuidadores el príncipe, para luego ver a los ojos tan expresivos que su compañero siempre había tenido, encontrando el dolor en ellos. —Todo va estar bien… eh… —le acarició la cabeza, sintiendo los cabellos ásperos y lacios.

—Cuando vine a cambiarle las herraduras… me encontré con esto… —explicó sumamente consternada Liz.

—Yo… puedo intentar —se agachó igual de conmocionada Stacia. Y colocando las manos sobre él, cerró los ojos, emanando luz sanadora sobre la bestia.

—Debemos retirar la flecha… —asintió el príncipe al confiar en la pronta recuperación de su amigo, por el poder de su amada.

Tras mucho esfuerzo y la sangre derramada a los contornos, la hemorragia había sido controlada. Pero la flecha entre las manos de Alistair temblaba a punto de romperse.

—Es una flecha de Underworld. —mencionó furioso.

—Vector… —entendió la diosa y cerró los ojos con culpabilidad. Todo eso era un anuncio que él se había enterado de la unión entre los reinos, pero que no dejaría fructificar a Underworld… sus pensamientos no habían cambiado. —Mi hermano sigue con esa obsesión dentro de la cabeza… que lo enloquece y no lo deja vivir… ni pensar con claridad… —se llevó ambas manos al rostro tras sus palabras, dejando a un Alistair en total sorpresa y anonadado.

—¿Por qué dices eso?... –la tomó por los hombros y la volteó hacia él. Sentía que sus palabras tenían más profundidad que el ataque a Sirrah.

—Si no te había mencionado nada… fue precisamente por la repulsión que ese tema genera… —baja las manos de su rostro, exponiéndolo enrojecido ante él.

—Por favor… déjennos solos. —Pidió hacia los presentes, que al ver dormido al pegaso recién salvado, asintieron con una reverencia.

—Ese sujeto… es tu hermano… —trata de recuperar un poco de aire. –Y no ha hecho más que querer separarnos toda la vida… su amor… es muy problemático —las palabras de Alistair fueron demasiado para ella, enseguida se llevó nuevamente las manos al rostro sin poder controlar el llanto inminente.

—¿Stacia?... –la abrazó contra su pecho y colocó su mentón sobre su cabeza. —¿Estás bien?... —temblaron sus grises, pensando en lo peor que podría haberle hecho, en medio de su locura, Vector. — ¿Acaso él…? –Miles de preguntas le cruzaron por la mente queriendo averiguarlas todas de una vez, pero su intención no era en ninguna medida sofocarla y hacerle recordar actos del pasado que pudieran perturbarla…

—Sí Ali… —respondió ella inquiriendo en el silencio de su amado. –Vector… intentó… —la pausa acrecentaba la incertidumbre en el pecho del caballero. –Hacerme daño… por eso lo desterraron hacia las tierras oscuras…

Alistair sabía que de los labios de la princesa no saldrían palabras recargadas de odio ni rencor y estaba consciente que ese daño al que pudo referirse no se llegó a cometer, porque él fue el primero y el único en estar con ella. La abrazó si podía aún más fuerte, para luego tomarla del rostro y besarla sin previo aviso.

Tomándola por sorpresa pero siendo correspondido al instante, sus manos pequeñas y temblorosas, se metieron bajo su chaqueta, rodeando la cintura masculina, sintiendo el contacto de su calor recolectado dentro de la tela, para poco a poco ir acercándose a él y rodearlo completamente con sus brazos, al juntar sus pechos contra el final del tórax del príncipe.

—Yo lo mato… —miró a su pegaso herido sintiendo el sofoco de la ira en su interior y apretando con fuerza contra su pecho a su amada.

.

.

.

La noche había caído… la madrugada casi pasaba y el guerrero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, recibiendo la brisa nocturna, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.

—Cuando estabas velando el sueño de Sirrah… Elizbeth me contó cómo fue que lo encontraste y el por qué de su nombre. —mencionó la diosa, desde la cama. Llamando la atención del príncipe.

—Lo siento… ¿Te desperté?...

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Yo tampoco puedo dormir…

La luz se había tornado bastante tenue, el amanecer estaba pronto a su arribo y se perfilaba perfectamente por la ventana.

–Encontré a Sirrah cerca del nacimiento de agua que hay en el gran bosque de Overworld. –Sonrió al recordarse a si mismo más joven, viendo maravillado al pequeño pegaso negro. —Justo como dice la leyenda… —ella levantó su mirada hacia él asintiendo, por lo que prosiguió. –Una de las estrellas que conforman la constelación de Pegaso es…

—Sirrah… —terminó la frase la princesa.

—Así es… Pero al mismo tiempo que es parte de Pegaso… lo es de Andrómeda… en ese momento yo… pensé en mi madre… creí que podría compartir eso con ella… ya que igual que Andrómeda… ella había pasado por algo parecido… —sus ojos se oscurecieron al pensar en eso. –casi no tengo recuerdos de ella… toda su vida… o por lo menos desde que yo recuerdo… estuvo encerrada en el calabozo… Jamás nadie mencionó una palabra al respecto… Se dicen dignos de cuidar estas tierras y a su gente… que Overworld no es un mundo de bestias pero…

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba siendo rodeado por los brazos de su amada, con el rostro apoyado sobre su pecho, haciéndolo sentir reconfortado pero a la vez sumamente necesitado, la abrazó con locura, apretándola contra él mientras rodeaba su cintura y se sentía finalmente liberado, pudiendo expresar todo ese dolor que sentía reflejado con sus lágrimas que demostraban su final colapso ante esos sentimientos que guardaba.

—Todo parecía por fin ir bien… tendría la fuerza para sacar este reino… y a Underworld adelante… pero… —apretó fuerte los párpados.

La diosa se agachó sobre su cabeza y besos sus cabellos oscuros. –Yo siempre estaré aquí para tí…

—Stacia…

—Lograremos la manera de hacer esos sueños realidad, no importa cuánto nos cueste o tardemos… —se separó de él, para poner sus manos sobre sus hombros y verlo al rostro. –Confía en mí… —pasó sus manos de sus hombros a su rostro para luego acercarse y besarlo. El toque de sus labios fue suave y en extremo delicado, despertando su inquietud por probarlos nuevamente, cuando se trataba de ella nunca era suficiente. Tan hermosa… tan bella… tan auténtica y al mismo tiempo con una fuerza y un coraje que era capaz de compartirlo, que terminó por levantarse frente a ella, deshaciendo el agarre de sus manos a su rostro, que terminaron de deslizarse hasta caer sobre su pecho, para luego ser él quien la tomara por la cabeza, colocando sus manos extendidas desde la base de su cuello hasta atrapar sus cabellos entre sus dedos, su pulgar derecho había quedado tan cerca de sus labios al hacerlo, que no dudo en pasarlo por encima de los mismos.

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEMON**

Stacia sintió como todas las conexiones nerviosas de su cuerpo explotaban en un instante, irradiando aquella sensación magnífica como punzada hasta su vientre. El príncipe la sitió estremecerse con su toque, al punto que separó sus labios y adentró la punta del dedo sobre su boca. No pudo soportarlo más, sacó su dedo para introducir su lengua y con ella todas las emociones que lo embargaban, los besos empezaron con gran intensidad. Para una vez hubo calmado su ímpetu mirarla a los ojos con cada nuevo beso que le daba, esperando con ansias sus reacciones, para observar como la princesa cerraba los ojos mientras sus labios se separaban entre pequeños jadeos, mientras besaba su labio superior, inferior, ambos. Mientras sus delicadas manos exploraban con un intenso toque sus pectorales como un ciego que recorre una superficie con sus dedos para reconocerla. Al mismo tiempo que entre jalones iba desabotonándole la camisa, la cual al instante de liberarlo le quitó con la ayuda él, para movimiento seguido sujetarla de la cintura y juntarla completamente a él, acariciarle la espalda y bajar hacia sus glúteos para tomarla con ambas manos y de un movimiento sin el mayor esfuerzo levantarla colocándola sobre su cadera.

La princesa rodeo el cuello del caballero con sus brazos y continuó besándolo, a pesar de sentir el movimiento de los pasos en retroceso, hasta donde topó junto a la cama y sentándose a las orillas de esta, ella quedó acomodada sobre el regazo del pelinegro.

Los besos abandonaron sus labios y las sensaciones subían cada vez más dispersándose en todo su cuerpo al sentirlo inspeccionándola. Había desatado su vestido por la parte de encima y estrujándolo entre sus manos bajó despacio de sus hombros, exponiéndolos ante él para enseguida ser víctimas de sus besos al seguir el camino que dejaba su aliento desde su cuello.

Las emociones y los deseos que revoloteaban en su mente eran contradictorios, quería que continuara besándola hasta el infinito, pero al mismo tiempo quería ella hacerle lo mismo, atraparlo para sí por la eternidad y jamás dejarlo ir, convertirlo en suyo y declararse su dueña. Los cabellos oscuros se deslizaban entre sus dedos finos, para instante siguiente notar que los cuernos no le habían aflorado y apretarlos entre sus manos, pero tuvo que soltarlos al sentir que él estaba tratando de bajar un poco más sus ropas pero para hacerlo efectivo ella debía sacar sus brazos primero, al hacerlo la débil tela que le servía de protección bajo sus vestimentas transparentaba sus pechos ante él.

—Será mejor… que me quite todo esto… —le dijo casi en un susurro, por lo que él asintió y tragando saliva cerró los labios y tomándola de la cintura se levantó junto con ella para ponerla en el suelo, al hacerlo inmediatamente el vestido se deslizó de su cuerpo, dejándola con el pequeño camisón que llevaba bajo solamente, mirándolo… ruborizada por la sangre bombeando al mil por hora dentro de su cuerpo y mirándolo de una manera indecorosa, si ella era una diosa… eso era lo último que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos, se había entregado por completo al amor… tal vez… el destino le dio a escoger entre dos futuros muy distintos…

Su amado… aquel guerrero que en un principio odiaba por las habladurías… el enemigo declarado de su tierra… aquel que en una ocasión bendijo… estaba parado frente a ella con toda su presencia vibrante y adictiva, con las cicatrices de las batallas estampadas en su piel y los frutos de su entrenamiento en sus marcados pectorales y abdomen, mientras todo su deseo y virilidad se reflejaba en el abultamiento de su pantalón.

—Stacia… por favor… —la tomó nuevamente del cuello y cintura acercándola por completo a él, de modo que pudo sentir todo lo que en un principio vio.

—Alistair… —separó sus labios en busca de los suyos.

—Por favor… tócame…

—¿Qué te toque?... –respondió sin dejar de buscar besarlo, sintiendo su aliento tan cerca que se volvía irresistible.

—Sé… que puede interpretarse como… una desfachatez… siendo quien eres… pedirte que me toques… Pero te necesito…

Al comprender a que se refería colocó las manos en su cintura también y poco a poco las fue subiendo sobre su abdomen mientras hacía presión sobre su piel. Sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando… aquella sensación que él mismo le había proporcionado a ella al tomarla como lo había hecho, acariciarla y sentir como sus manos se movían entre su cintura, su espalda y sus piernas era tan placentero que hasta podría ser prohibido.

De un momento a otro los toques se volvieron recíprocos, llevándolos al punto de perder el equilibrio y caminar hasta toparse contra la pared, quedando ella de espaldas a esta y Alistar frente a Stacia. Quien tocaba con delicadeza y absorto sus pechos, estrujándolos entre sus manos en una búsqueda de propiciar placer al otro mientras se deleitaban con sus reacciones.

Abriendo un espacio entre su abdomen y el de él bajó su mano hasta sentir el miembro grueso y palpitante escondido tras las ropas de caballero.

La sensación lo descolocó y tuvo que apoyar una de sus manos contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que buscó los labios de su amada.

Al poco tiempo todas las ataduras restantes se habían soltado y libres de toda prenda se encontraban acostados sobre la cama repartiéndose entre besos y caricias.

—Voy a hacerlo… —jadeó, separándose del beso, que cual la persiguiera, lo dejó deseoso de más.

—¿Qué cosa?... —preguntó con un parpadeo.

—Voy… a tocarte… —se ruborizó a niveles no conocidos, al pensar en lo que había dicho. Su amado, no pudo responder de manera normal, al sentir como las palabras se almacenaban en su garganta queriendo salir de golpe y solo producir balbuceos.

—Cuando… te dije eso… pues… hablaba de sentir… tus manos sobre mi piel…

—Pues… sí… —lo miró sin comprender… ¿No te referías a eso con tocar?... o… ¿Se puede interpretar de otra forma?...

El sonrojo se apoderó de él nuevamente, en verdad era pura… Si le daba ese mandato a cualquiera de las doncellas en su cama, en dos segundos ya las tenía en su entrepierna. Pero ella…

—Tocar… cualquier parte… ¿no es así? —preguntó tratando de resistir su propia vergüenza.

El príncipe asintió, no iba a forzarla a nada, pero su sorpresa fue verla yendo justamente al lugar que pensaba. Y se sintió pecador, sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, no sabían como posarse y terminó tomándolo con ternura entre sus manos. Aún no había alcanzado su potencial entero, pero era bastante notorio que estaba listo para ella.

—¿Así está bien?... —lo miró insegura. Y es que con aquel toque no le provocaba ni cosquillas y lo veía en el rostro de su amado.

—¿Estás segura?... —preguntó controlando su respiración. El simple hecho de que fuera ella quien hubiera iniciado con aquel intento, lo extasiaba.

—Por favor, permíteme… lo he pensado…

—¿Qué cosa?... —trataba de concentrarse en ponerle atención, pero ella seguía sosteniéndolo, así que entrecerró los ojos.

—Quiero concebir… —bajó la mirada apenada ante él, que por el contrario, abrió los ojos asustado. Nunca había pensado en un hijo… es más… tenía en su pasado oscuros secretos al respecto, que quizás si lo mencionaba… terminaría por acabar el momento.

—¿Qué?... Stacia… —se acomodó más cerca de ella, obligándola sin violencia a soltarlo y a que lo mirara. —No estoy seguro de lo que pasaría…

—Lo he pensado… y… si yo quedara impregnada, ese bebé… sería el símbolo más grande de unión entre las dos naciones… un símbolo de paz… y de amor… el fruto que diera mi vientre a mi amor por ti… tal como lo prometí en el altar…

Lo entendía… la diosa de la vida, tendría el pensamiento que una nueva vida, traería paz al mundo… que la vida era valiosa… que la vida da más vida… ¿Y quién dice que estaba equivocada?... ¿Él?...

—De acuerdo… —asintió, y fue rodeado inmediatamente por los delicados brazos de su amada. —Entonces… hagamos al símbolo de la paz… —la tomó del mentón y la besó.

Al consumarse su unión, era demasiado… sentía que él abarcaba cada espacio que había dentro de ella de tal forma que en cada roce… cada contacto de su piel contra su interior todas y cada una de sus células le anunciaban y exigían más de aquella cercanía, por lo que lo aferraba con desesperación contra ella, al sentirlo envestirla.

—¡Stacia! ¿Stacia estás segura? —la procuró hasta en el último momento.

—Por favor…por… —no pudo terminar de hablar al sentirlo tensarse sobre ella y recibir todo lo que tenía para darle. Terminando ambos jadeantes y abrazados.

—…Ya…está… —le reportó recuperando la respiración, mirándola a los ojos, aún sobre ella.

—…Tonto —le sonrió, para luego besarse nuevamente.

.

.

.

La madrugada estaba recibiendo los primeros rayos de sol, no habían dormido nada… pero habían logrado tumbarse por un momento, luego de todo su desenfreno. Aún desnudos sobre la cama y como era la costumbre, para asegurar la impregnación, había colocado una almohada bajo su cadera, la diosa. Acarició su vientre esperanzada y miró hacia su amado, que yacía profundamente dormido.

—Te amo… —susurró, para luego ser conquistada por el mismo sueño que lo había atrapado a él, minutos atrás.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

Diooos, jajaja estoy trabajando en este capi desde las 6 de la mañanaaaa xDDDDDD Pero tenía la musa full activated así que a darleeeee.

Dentro del capítulo hay una recopilación de un par de escenas de White y del shot Alistair, pero eran necesarias para encaminar la historia. Aunque les tuve que cambiar y añadir varias partes para darles coherencia.

No pude ahondar mucho en el padecimiento de Sirrah porque me partía el kokoro escribirlo, simplemente no pude xD. Pero espero se haya entendido que estaba grave mi pobrecito.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER

Y EN ESPECIAL A SUMI—CHAN POR su gran apoyo y servir de beta sin quererrr )?


	18. XVIII

Qué extraña sensación…

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **MYTHICAL BUTTERFLY**

 **XVIII**

Suave… mucho. ¿Es seda?... —Su dedo medio apenas y rozaba sobre la superficie en la que al despertar, se encontraba. —Pétalos… —dijo para si misma, al abrir los ojos. Su mano posada en la rosa, la tomó para llevarla frente a sí.

Su amado no estaba a su lado, y en su lugar, había dejado aquella.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior, acudieron a su memoria, al verla. Haber sido rozada por la misma, antecesora a los besos de su amado. Cerró los ojos.

Siempre era así con él… queriendo cumplir el sueño de ambos, brindarle un heredero a la corona, se entregaban el uno al otro, sin reservas. Tal vez… con el único temor a ser alcanzados por el tiempo de aquella rosa de plata en la urna de cristal. Pero hasta que ese momento llegara, vivirían al máximo y disfrutarían su amor, para recuperar todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Cinco meses… desde aquella propuesta, el requerimiento que la llevó a alzar la voz y pedir recibir todo de él, con el sueño que aquel príncipe, se convirtiera en el mensaje de paz definitivo entre los reinos, pero absolutamente nada ocurría. Siendo la diosa de la vida, no podía darla… o eso estaba empezando a pensar. ¿Acaso su vientre estaba seco?

—Buenos días, bella durmiente. —La voz de su amado, asomado en la puerta, la hizo regresar a su tiempo y lugar.

—Mi señor… no me llame de esa manera… pobre doncella… —se sentó sobre el colchón, llevando consigo, las mantas hacia su pecho.

—Ni usted me llame de esa manera tan cordial, mi reina… —le sonrió divertido.

—Oh.. mo… eres un…

—¿Un qué? ¿Un esclavo de sus encantos y aroma? —caminó hacia ella, hasta sentarse a su lado, al verla sonrojada. No podía rebatirlo, pero no podía evitar encandilarse con su voz. —¿El alma perdida que solo se encuentra al estar dentro suyo?...

—¡Ali! —su columna se irguió, ante sus palabras, coloreando su tez del más profundo carmesí.

—Jaja, no te alteres, nadie puede oírme… y si así fuera, es palabra del rey, es palabra Santa. —Habla ceremonioso, por lo que ella se encoje de hombros.

—¿Nunca te cansarás de eso?... —lo miró intrigada al parpadear.

—¿De qué?

—¿De ser tan encantador?...

—Jajajaja, solo porque eres tú, Stacia. —Aunque él le sonrió, como siempre, atento y con toda la confianza, haciéndolo lucir apuesto y atrayente, la diosa, se sintió vulnerable por sus palabras, por lo que terminó bajando la mirada. —¿Qué sucede?... ¿Dije algo muy extraño?

La dama de largos cabellos de atardecer, no pudo contestar, terminó por encogerse sobre si misma, doblando las rodillas bajo las mantas, para abrazarlas y apoyar su mentón en ellas.

—¿Y ahora?... ¿Eres un caracol? ¿Puedo ser yo esa cosa babosa que va dentro?

—¿Siempre tienes que tratar de ser divertido?... —lo miró, aún en aquella posición.

—Pues… si no lo soy… mi vida sería seria y normal… —se tumbó hacia atrás sobre la cama. —¿No te gusta? —preguntó mirando hacia el techo.

—Me gusta…

—Porque si no te gusta, puedo cambiar… haría lo que fuera por ti…

—¡Me gusta! —gritó ya desesperada al ver el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, amaba a su príncipe, ahora rey, con tan buen sentido del humor, pasaba los días a su lado, cual montada en una nube, de la que si caía era atrapada entre sus brazos. Por lo que se había levantado y colocando los brazos a los lados de la cabeza del rey, dejó caer su cabello a rozarle las mejillas.

Los ojos gris plata se abrieron grandes al verla encima de su rostro.

—Me gusta… me gusta mucho… —bajó despacio sobre él, siendo recibida al instante por Alistair, quien tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la atrajo a sus labios, un beso invertido que le pareció de lo más hermoso, eran pocas veces las que había logrado besarla de esa forma, solamente cuando se encontraba recostado en su regazo.

—Quiero ser la cosa babosa dentro del caracol… —le susurró al terminar el beso.

—Se llama mejillón…

—Entonces quiero ser tu mejillón…

—Tonto… —le sonrió, recibiendo una respuesta igual de parte de él.

—¿Vas a acompañarme a _The World?_ —cambió de tema, levantándose de la cama para acomodarse la ropa. —Ya te había dicho que no era necesario, pero como ayer insististe.

—Sí, quiero ir —respondió al instante. —Pero… también tenía pensado hacer una visita… al Clero.

—¿Para qué?... —la intriga se apoderó del rey de lacios cabellos negros, que la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. —No me digas que es por lo mismo. Ya lo hemos hablado y pensé que lo habías comprendido.

—Me dijiste que sería cuestión de tiempo… de acoplarnos… pero he esperado… y esperado… lo normal es que cuando una pareja se desposa, procreen lo más pronto posible, es la base de la familia, la vida brindada por los dioses.

—Es decir, por ti. —Su juguetona voz, yacía seria y firme, por lo que la hizo sentir extraña. —Puede que lo que funcione para unos no lo haga para otros… —trató se suavizar su trato, al verla decaer de nuevo. —Por todos es sabido que mis padres… pasaron por mucho para poder traerme a este mundo… puede que haya un tiempo idóneo o un momento designado por la naturaleza, que nos brinde la bendición… No quiero pensar que fue a causa de todos esos brebajes y rituales que ellos lo lograron. No quiero exponernos a eso Stacia. Ya lo viví… y jamás permitiría que nadie te tocara o viera tu blanca piel sin prenda… —negó cerrando los ojos, de solo pensarlo.

—Pero…

—¿No entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? ¿Qué piensas que te harán los del Clero si vas a pedirles ayuda para impregnarte? —se llevó una mano a la frente, molesto y sonrió iracundo.

—Pero… más parece que no quieres intentarlo… —levantó la mirada hacia él, revestida de la elegancia y la presencia imponente que la caracterizaba en aquellos días, que negociaban entre reinos. —Dime la verdad… se supone que era algo que tú también deseabas… Si no lo haces la naturaleza no lo brindará… ¡Alistair! ¿Acaso me has estado mintiendo? ¿En verdad quieres un hijo o no?

No pudo escapar de su mirada, se había vuelto, dura, penetrante y reprochante y las palabras que le dijo tenían sentido. Si él no lo quería… los dioses no se lo darían… porque no bendecían a quien no clama.

—Nunca lo quise

—¿Eh?... —a pesar que lo había preguntado, su respuesta la dejó atónita. —¿Qué dices?... —los orbes avellana lo miraban entre temblores incrédulos.

El sonido del llamado a la puerta, los interrumpió.

—Mi señor, el carruaje real está listo, se les espera en la entrada principal del castillo. —La voz de Agil que yacía aún tras la puerta los alertó del tiempo que había transcurrido.

—Gracias Agil… ahora vamos… —respondió sin más el rey.

Y tras un suspiro, miró hacia su amada, que aún poseía aquella sorpresa sobre la faz.

—La esperaré abajo mi diosa… —la miró sintiéndose culpable, por la forma abrupta de cerrar la plática y salió de la habitación.

¿Qué había dicho?... Miró sus cabellos oscuros desaparecer tras la puerta y terminó por bajar la mirada. Tal vez… todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa, el entusiasmo por formar una familia como todos los demás… aquellos miles y miles que día con día acudían a ella por la bendición de un hijo, la habían cegado. No había tomado en cuenta los verdaderos deseos de su amado y lo había llevado a un estado de intranquilidad que por nada deseaba brindarle.

Las mucamas entraron a la habitación y la ayudaron a vestir, mientras su mente seguía en aquel pensamiento.

.

.

.

El carruaje en que se transportaban, temblaba entre las piedras que componían el camino, habían transitado una buena parte del territorio, hasta casi arribar a la entrada de The World, sin decir una palabra. Alistair miraba por la ventana derecha, mientras Stacia lo mismo por la izquierda.

—Perdóname… —el sonido del silencio fue interrumpido por la hermosa voz que poseía el joven de ojos de plata.

—¿Mm?... —volteó sin saber el por qué de sus palabras. Él solamente se había expresado, no es que el rechazar su sueño fuera algo por lo que le debiera el perdón.

—No debí expresarme de esa manera… —tomó su delicada mano enguantada, entre las suyas. —Si lo deseas… iré a hablar con el Clero cuando volvamos… tal vez… con alguna poción… pueda mejorar mi rendimiento… —solo pensar que pudiera llegar a sentir más de lo que ya cruzaba por su mente, alma y cuerpo cuando estaba con ella, era difícil de imaginar. —O… me someta al ritual de nuevo… supongo que ahora sería más fácil de soportar… me dijeron que mi padre lo intentó varias veces…

—Yo tampoco quiero eso Ali… —juntó su otra mano, a las que ya estaban agarradas entre ellos. —Si tu no quieres que nadie me vea la piel… yo tampoco lo deseo… no quiero que nadie más te vea… ni te toque… no podría soportarlo… —bajó la mirada ruborizada por el bochorno de aceptar que sus sentimientos, le impedían compartirlo con alguien más, aunque fuera para ese tipo de cosas. Y siendo el rey… tuviera el castillo lleno de concubinas.

—Si de algo puedes estar segura mi diosa… es que el amor que puedo llegar a sentir… te pertenece solo a ti… igual que mi vida… te lo he dicho… puedes hacer con ellos lo que desees. —Buscó su mirada, para sin dejarla interpelar acorralarla contra el asiento, en un beso.

Empezaba a subir la mano sobre el muslo de la reina, bajo aquel frondoso vestido, cuando se detuvieron. Por lo que se soltaron, para segundos después ver acercarse a los escoltas que bajaron de la otra carroza.

—Hemos llegado a _The World —_ avisó Eugeo.

—En unos pocos minutos podrá refrescarse. —Reverenció Alice a Stacia, quien asintió con una sonrisa, para luego sonrojarse de pensar que la había visto acalorada luego del recién acercamiento con su amado.

—Dirijámonos directamente al castillo, una vez ahí que se desmonte el equipo. —las órdenes del rey de _Overworld_ fueron acatadas al instante, por lo que los caballos volvieron a moverse.

—¿Equipo?... —lo miró sin entender Stacia.

—Claro, no pretenderás que corra en las justas sin armadura. —le sonrió extrañado.

—¿Justas?... ¡No me dijiste nada de eso! ¡Se supone que veníamos a una reunión de cordialidad! —se levantó pero al no poder permanecer de pie por el poco espacio, volvió a sentarse.

—Tranquila, mi diosa. —La tomó por ambos brazos para estabilizarla. —Dentro de _The World_ Las juntas amistosas siempre llevan una justa de caballeros… pensé que era algo que sabías… Es decir, ¿quién era la soberana de _Underworld_?

—Mis hermanas… —miró hacia el lado contrario. Se sentía tan molesta consigo misma por no estar enterada de nada.

Y Era verdad… todo el tiempo, se encontraba con Terraria en los eventos, hasta el día en que por fin la conoció en aquella fiesta… sintió que se equivocó por completo con aquella aseveración.

—Es de cordialidad participar como regidores de los reinos en las justas de caballeros… no es nada peligroso, lo he hecho varias veces y nunca me ha pasado nada, confía en mí y en mi habilidad con la espada, que esta vez, será sustituida por la lanza.

—¿Y el caballo?... ¿Por eso trajiste a Sirrah? Pero si hace nada, él estaba mal… No puedes hacerlo correr en eso… Tienes que estar con un animal que te responda.

—Sirrah nunca me ha fallado… Y no voy a permitir que se sienta desplazado solo porque Vector intentó quitarlo del camino.

No dijo más, se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana nuevamente, la diosa. Al ver su reacción, Alistair solo suspiró y siguió el camino a través de la ventana.

.

.

.

Tras el pacto entre reinos, las puertas entre entradas y salidas estaban habilitadas para todos, sin embargo, aún existían desconfianzas entre los habitantes. Acostumbrarse a recibir invitados fuereños no era algo por lo que apostaran y menos si se trataba de " _Las bestias de Overworld"_ Sin embargo, si la diosa Stacia, estaba con ellos, nada malo podrían estar tramando.

Para su protección, luego del recibimiento, habían sido confinados a la habitación que se les asignó en el castillo. Las actividades iniciarían cerca de 5 horas luego de ahí, para que tuvieran tiempo de descansar por el largo viaje y estar listos para la ceremonia de apertura.

—¿Y bien, nos vamos? —El pelinegro, abrió de par en par las cortinas de la gran ventana de su dormitorio y con ellas dejó entrar la brisa al liberar la tranca de la ventana.

—¿Eh? —lo miró sin comprender la diosa. —Dijeron que vendrían por nosotros en cinco horas.

—Precisamente, tenemos cinco horas libres —sonrió único, por lo que no pudo negarse, sabía de su afición por salirse o entrar por los lugares menos esperados, al verlo pasarse la capa sobre la cabeza.

—No creas que por seguirte en tus travesuras, se me olvida lo de la justa…

Su amado le colocó una mano en la cabeza, en un principio pensando que por romanticismo, pero se limitó a sacarle la corona, para ponerle la capa en la cabeza también.

—No quiero que te preocupes más…

—Si tan solo hubiera una forma para mí… de saber siempre que estarás bien… —la reina lo miró con ojos humedecidos.

—Existe… la esperanza… Stacia… algo que yo no conocía hasta que tú me lo mostraste… —la atrajo hacia él y se juntaron en un abrazo fuerte ambos encapuchados.

.

.

.

Las calles de _The World_ eran muy diferentes a las de Centoria o a las del mismo Overworld. Como era un pueblo cimentado en la magia, las ventas que abundaban por las calles, olían a inciensos y brebajes.

A su paso, ojos embotellados, polvos extraños y olores diferentes les sacaron más de un susto o risas.

—¡Es un conejo! ¡Un conejo para Ragout! ¡Tenía tiempo sin ver uno de estos! —le brillaron los ojos al rey, que tomó el animal sin piel ni pelo entre sus manos y se lo mostró.

—Bien, bien, pero yo no quiero tocarlo… —se cubrió con las manos la reina.

—Tiene un muy buen ojo, joven… —la mujer que tenía apariencia de una vendedora de comida normal, entre todos los pocioneros le sonrió. —Son escasos, se dice que solo hay alrededor de 10 entre todos los reinos.

—¡¿10?! ¡Y yo me comí uno con mi padre una vez! —miró maravillado el producto.

—¿Disculpe… está segura?... porque yo he visto muchos conejos como ese… en solo los jardines de Underworld…

—¿Un jovencito capaz de comprar un conejo para Ragout y una señorita que conoció los jardines de Underworld?... ¿Pero quienes son estos respetables invitados?... —sonrió curiosa.

—¡Eh! ¡Estee! —se miraron entre ellos sin saber que responder.

—No se preocupen… es un placer y un honor para mí, poder haberles dirigido la palabra por lo menos una vez… sus majestades… —los reverenció.

—Gracias… pero… ¿Cómo lo supo?... —se agachó hasta su altura Alistair.

—Solo mire ese rostro perfecto y la gallardía de caballero mi señor… —sus palabras lo sonrojaron. —¿Qué tenía esa anciana para hacerlo sentir en casa? —Sin mencionar la belleza deslumbrante de la señorita… los cabellos de atardecer como la llaman… Stacia-sama.

—¡No lo diga! —ambos negaron con las manos.

—En verdad son hermosos… —cerró los ojos feliz de tenerlos ahí. —Les regalaré estas ancas de rana por toda su amabilidad.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿En verdad? —las tomó feliz el soberano de Overworld. —¡Mira Stacia!

—Tú… tu vas a comerte eso solo…

—Será mejor que si desean seguir su camino desapercibido… no la llame por su nombre, mi señor… —lo reverenció.

—Cierto… —miró hacia su amada y parpadeó. —Cía —la señaló con el dedo índice.

—¿Eh?... —lo miró sin comprender.

—Ese será tu nombre clave.

—Oh… entonces… —se llevó una mano al mentón. —Mm… ¿Ali?... jaja ¿no verdad?

—Es bastante bueno, —asintió él, mientras la anciana los miraba enternecida.

—Mi nombre es Kaede, y estaré para servirles en lo que necesiten. Lo que sea —levantó la mirada hacia Stacia, quien se sintió aludida.

—A decir verdad… yo… —la miró con la necesidad de expresarse saltando por su rostro.

—Creo que es mejor que nos movamos ya… —le colocó la mano en el hombro Alistair.

—Muchas gracias… —ambos reyes, se pusieron en pie y tomados de la mano, siguieron su camino, no sin antes, recibir un último obsequio, una pequeña botella de bebedizo que Stacia tomó con su palma y rápidamente cerró con los dedos.

.

.

.

—Estoy muerto… —se tumbó sobre la cama, una vez regresaron de su excursión privada.

—¿No sería bueno que antes de relajarte, pidieras que alguien llevara esas cosas a la cocina? —señaló las ancas de rana y el conejo apoyados en el buró.

—Cierto… —se levantó de un impulso. —Las llevaré yo mismo, no quiero que nadie me las robe.

—¿Quién te va a robar eso?... —lo miró divertida.

—No sabes… —levantó las cejas y luego salió de la habitación.

Al verlo fuera, suspiró y sacó la botellita de entre sus ropas. —¿Por qué me habrá dado justamente esto?... ¿Para qué es?... ¿No será un veneno verdad?... La mujer parecía muy amable… y sentí… como si entendiera…

 _Bébeme…_

—¿Eh?... la inscripción de la botella, le sacó una mueca. —Es como en aquel otro relato… las vivencias de aquella niña que bebió y creció… y volvió a beber y se hizo pequeña…

La tentación vibraba en su mano temblorosa.

Y sonrió.

Desde que estaba con Alistair todo en su vida había cambiado, pensar siquiera en ingerir el líquido en la botella, sería absurdo. Pero las sorpresas que había pasado y los horrores que había vivido también eran ciertos. Tal vez era absurdo… pero quería sentirse viva… después de todos los años que paso viendo vivir a los demás…

Lo destapó de un tirón. Y en seguida el aroma que emanó del contenido, la llamó a olerlo a más profundidad. No sabía cómo describirlo, una esencia que la inundaba por completo, dulce y con cierto picante que le despertaba las papilas. Pocas veces había sentido la boca deseosa de una sola prueba, por lo que sin pensarlo, lo hizo, el líquido era tan poco, que apenas le alcanzó para un trago.

—¡El cocinero me dijo que las traerá a la habitación para la cena! —venía entrando rebosante de felicidad el ojiplata, cuando se detuvo al verla parada en medio de la estancia, justo donde la había dejado.

—¿Stacia?... —no pudo terminar de preguntar, al verla derrumbarse sobre sus rodillas, pero logró llegar rápido para atraparla y evitar que se lastimara. Al tomarla entre brazos, escuchó el sonido de la botellita al caer al suelo y lo vio horrorizado. —¿Stacia? —La trasladó a la cama.

—Ali… —sus ojos vidriosos lo enfocaban pero era difícil, mantenerse en un solo punto. —Me lo bebí… —explicó, al mismo tiempo que cerró los ojos, tratando de centrarse.

—¿Lo bebiste? ¿Qué bebiste? ¿Qué era eso? —trató de que lo viera, pero al abrir sus ojos, yacían perdidos. Al mismo tiempo que la temperatura de su piel empezaba a elevarse.

—Tengo calor… —abrió finalmente los ojos, enfocándolo de manera taciturna.

—Sí… caminamos mucho y no te has quitado la capa… —la ayudó a sentarse para sacársela, notó entonces como el sudor empezaba a concentrarse en su cuello y entre sus pechos que se asomaban por el vestido. —Tienes fiebre… —la abrazó contra su pecho, para sacar las ataduras del corsé.

—Que bien hueles… —hundió su pequeña nariz en los recovecos del cuello del rey, lo que lo sacó de balance.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?... —retuvo la respiración, al sentir como los toqueteos débiles de su nariz dieron paso a besos firmes, entre dientes y la visitante esporádica de su lengua, que impactaba su aliento caliente contra su piel.

—Stacia… debemos salir pronto… —no podía argumentar, al sentirla paseándose sobre su garganta y poco a poco, tomarlo del rostro, para bajarlo a que la viera y sin quitarle los ojos de encima besar a mordidas su mentón, para terminar metiendo su lengua en su boca. Era la primera vez que lo besaba con tanto deseo y no podía retractarse, sus cuernos afloraron, se había dejado llevar por su infinita seducción. Pero dentro de él… sabía que eso no era normal. Por lo que la detuvo, tomándola de las muñecas contra la cama.

—¿Qué era eso?... ¿Qué era esa botella?... ¿Eso fue lo que te puso así?...

—Te amo…

—Yo también te amo…

—Te necesito…

—Y yo a ti Stacia… pero esto no es normal… —la imagen de su dulce amada, sonrojada al verse expuesta, se contrastaba demasiado con la divinidad que bajo sus brazos se retorcía por abrazarlo. Y sus palabras parecieron llegarle… cual su conciencia activa entendiera sus palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque lo comprendiera… había algo dentro de ella que la movía a actuar, el deseo inmenso de sentirlo junto a ella, de tocarlo, acariciarlo y besarlo para provocarlo no la abandonaba. Su don, ahora se había convertido en buscar la mejor posición para atraparlo.

—Por favor… —se le saltaron las lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que se le escapó un gemido por solo tenerlo cerca. —Déjame… hasta que esto se me pase… —desvió la mirada, por lo que Alistair la soltó.

Así se dio la vuelta, brindándole la espalda, en medio de temblores y movimientos en sus piernas que sugerían la imposibilidad de permanecer juntas.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?...

—Yo… —cerró los ojos fuertemente, el sonido de su voz era demasiado provocativo, aunque no lo notara. —No tenía idea de que esto pasaría… fue un impulso… Pero… —abrió los ojos y miró hacia el techo. Esto ha despertado todo lo que duerme en mí… lo lamento… esto… es lo que soy… la dulce diosa se quedó atrás… en lo único que pienso al estar contigo… es en lo maravilloso que es disfrutar del amor… y que nuestros cuerpos bailan al acorde perfecto cada melodía de la noche… esto es tan bochornoso… pero tengo que decirlo… amo como tu cuerpo se estremece sobre el mío…

—…Stacia… —escucharla lo dejó sin palabras. A veces… se sentía hasta indecente de pensar que tola pasión que se desprendía entre los dos, no era correcta para alguien de su categoría. Y él… era una verdadera bestia… un monstruo que la había convertido.

Pero…

Se había levantado y la tenía frente a sí. Los ojos temblorosos de ambos, se repartieron entre miradas anhelantes y temerosas, cual el paso a seguir fuera compartido por los dos, pero el temor a descubrir algo que jamás podrán borrar los engullera.

Estaba por tomarla en brazos, pero la mirada castaña oscurecida lo detuvo. Colocándose de rodillas en la cama y tomándolo del rostro, lo volteó, para hablar sobre su oreja. En un sonido inaudible, pero certero, había provocado el cerrar de los ojos plata que se limitó a sentir… y sentir.

.

.

.

Continuará…

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Tengo hambre! Jajaja


	19. XIX

**Había vivido con esa filosofía desde que tenía memoria. Disfrutaría de las mujeres sin esperar nada de ellas… Era mi mandato para ese lado de mi ser, jamás traería a este mundo a un pequeño más… A este mundo de injusticia y oscuridad, al punto de olvidar que la razón principal de su existencia era precisamente esa… brindar el medio necesario para crear la vida en su interior.**

 **Esa vida que venía de mí… y de todo hombre en esta tierra.**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE AU**

 **MYTHICAL BUTTERFLY**

 **XIX**

ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON

 **Hacía lo que quería… como quería… y cuando quería con ellas… Y si había algo que odiaba, era que me rodearan por la cintura. No tenían derecho a atarme.**

 **Si alguien era dueño de su propio hacer, ese era yo, el príncipe, nadie iba a obligarme a nada, por mucho que se proclamara como mandato. Las piernas que se enredaran sobre mi cadera iban a perder la oportunidad de la satisfacción de mis necesidades. Porque no me permitía moverme con libertad y nadie más que yo, tenía el derecho de decidir en qué momento retirarme.**

 **Nunca me vertía dentro, jamás.**

 **Y lo creía… firmemente.**

 **Hasta que ella me enseñó todo lo contrario… Stacia, podía alejar los pensamientos y la cordura de mi cabeza. Hundiéndome en el pozo infinito de dulzura y obsesión, en una mezcla que impactaba contra todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Como si me atrajera y despojara al mismo tiempo, se tragaba a trozos mi alma con cada pequeña inspiración.**

 **Y ahí me tenía… prisionero y mendigo. Haciendo todo lo que deseara y rogando almacenar en mi boca cada una de sus pequeñas exclamaciones. ¿Qué me había hecho?... Me había enganchado al destierro de lo razonable por aquel túnel entre sus piernas.**

 **A pesar de haber estado juntos varias veces hasta ese día… Nada fue nunca más igual… Me sentía fundido a ella… sin saber cuantas veces me vertí. Perdí la cuenta.**

 **Desde el momento en que inició el recorrido sobre mi cuerpo, que bien conocía, algo me decía que mi diosa, no se detendría ante ningún obstáculo y obtendría lo que deseaba.**

 **El contenido de aquella diminuta botella la había liberado y no importaba donde nos encontráramos… nada más importaba que nosotros dos.**

 **Realmente involucrada en su cometido, estaba dispuesta a hacer fluir en mí cada gota y hervir las células en mi sangre.**

 **Siempre recatada y tímida… mi dulce Stacia… Había despertado… a su propio instinto de lujuria y estaba involucrándome. No me permitió argumentar, sellando la entrada en mis labios con sus tibios dedos mientras los toques de sus manos y besos se confundían entre sí por el camino declive sobre mi pecho que desnudó a su antojo, no podía dejar de mirarla… su mirada chocaba contra mis ojos de vez en cuando, hasta llegar a los límites inferiores de mi abdomen, en donde desapareció… haciéndose sentir al instante en mi hombría, tomando los colgantes entre sus manos para lamerlos y besarlos en el interés de la provocación absoluta.**

 **Me tenía dispuesto y esclavo de sus deseos… una cacería que había terminado por apresarme en lo que deseara, solo quería ver hasta donde sería capaz de ir.**

 **Iba a acabar conmigo… me doblegó al punto que tuve que recostarme sobre la cama, me sentía moviendo entre sus labios en un vaivén impulsado por su cabeza, que me provocaba abarcar por completo su boca, al punto de moverme para conseguirlo.**

 **Había sucumbido ante ella en todo sentido, aunque fuera mi delicada y preciosa diosa… de continuar por aquel rumbo. No estaba seguro de poder contenerme, mis brazos, piernas, espalda y glúteos se contraían a sus toques, mientras los cuernos, se tornaron tan sensibles que parecían directamente conectados a mi cadera.**

 **Lo noté al tenerla encima de mí… Se agachó despacio sobre mi rostro, lo que me obligó a cerrar los ojos, en espera de su contacto, pero no obtuve más que el impulso que guiaba mi cadera hacia adelante, al sentirla deslizándose entre mis cuernos. ¿Qué era eso? ¡¿Qué era eso?! No podía abrir los ojos por la corriente que emanó hacia todas partes al sentir su lengua recorriendo su silueta.**

 **¿Acaso ella no entendía?... ¿Qué los cuernos tenían esa alta sensibilidad?...**

 **Ya no podía más…**

 **Tenía que tocarla… sentirla, apoderarme de ella y hacerla mía.**

Tomándola de una pierna, la derribó bajo suyo, envistiéndola en un instante de manera frenética, pensando solamente en el momento de verterse completamente dentro de ella, sin darle espacio para moverse o intentar acariciarlo, incluso tapándole la boca con la mano, a la diosa, para evitar que gritara por la fuerza con que la estaba tratando. Para de un momento a otro, estallar dentro de ella y tranquilizarse un poco.

¿Qué había hecho?...

Los iris plata, lucían oscuros y perdidos, pero más allá de lo culpable que pudiera sentirse, al notar que ella no dijo nada, bajó la mirada hacia su rostro, encontrándola jadeante.

—¿Estás bien?... —preguntó tomando aire, para colocarle la mano en la mejilla.

Y cuando intentó responder, se dio cuenta que no podía juntar los labios entre sí… los colmillos le habían aflorado, por lo que trató de evadirla, pero al moverse notó que aún se encontraban unidos y más que dispuesto.

—No… qui…ero… que me vea…s así… —jadeó y con eso, la sangre que se mezcló con su saliva, con el emerger de sus colmillos, goteó sobre el pecho de la diosa, lo que lo hizo sentir repugnante. Pero su amada lo obligó a dejar aquella actitud de ceño fruncido, al acercarlo a ella, que lamió la línea de sangre que se deslizó por su comisura labial derecha.

—Stacia…

La diosa lo rodeó con los brazos por la espalda, sintiendo la tensión en los músculos del rey, al mantener aquella posición sobre ella, sus omóplatos se acomodaron entre sus manos al descender un poco sobre ella, apoyando los codos sobre la cama, para continuar besándose, mientras sutilmente se acomodaron para empezar un movimiento lento, en el que ella envolvió la cintura del soberano entre sus piernas y este no hizo más que dejarse llevar al sentirse atado a ella.

Recuperándose poco a poco en fuerza y contundencia, las miradas de complacencia entre ambos, no desaparecían, ocultadas solamente en el cierre de párpados, al culmen de la unión, que por la alta estimulación acabaría mucho antes de lo esperado, sentirlo erguirse sobre ella, mientras los fluidos la desbordaban era la naturaleza de la felicidad.

Sin embargo no acababa… el reclamo de su presencia conjunta era demasiado insistente en el interior de la diosa, por lo que aprovechando el flaqueo de fuerza inmediato, lo empujó a rodar bajo ella.

—Stacia… —repitió su nombre una vez más, al sentir como esa vez, la mano suave y clara de su amada, se posaba sobre sus ojos, obligándolo a cerrarlos. —Quiero verte… —separó los labios en un ronco gemido, al sentirla sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, haciendo contacto con la humedad de su piel. Estaba completamente dentro.

—Lo harás… —lo soltó, ofreciendo la completa vista de sus atributos de frente a él.

—Por favor muévete… —urgió al verla delatada, los cabellos de atardecer caían sobre sus hombros, cubriendo de a poco sus pechos, dándole una apariencia un tanto salvaje, al mezclarse con el sudor que la recorría entera y la mirada deseosa.

Era como si… cada movimiento de la hermosa cadera que sostenía entre sus manos, lo succionara, la mejor sensación que podía experimentar, despertando el deseo de acabarla con todas sus fuerzas al punto de dejarla impregnada. ¿Qué era eso?... Jamás había sentido tal pulsación naciente desde la profundidad de su pecho y deslizándose cual lava por su abdomen, hacia su entrepierna. Todo había cambiado, incluso el olor de su amada, parecía atraerlo aún más.

—Voy a ir más adentro Stacia… —le informó, a lo que ella lo miró, esperando a qué se referiría. —Date la vuelta.

—¿Eh?... —no tenía idea a que venía eso, pero sin dudarlo acató. Se sentó sobre él, dándole la espalda y la sorpresa la atacó por completó, fue halada a acostarse hacia atrás, quedando su espalda sobre el pecho de su amado, que la sostuvo tomándola por uno de sus pechos y pasando su otro brazo rodeándola por la cintura para empezar a moverse con fuerza.

Era inmenso, él y su amor la abarcaban por completo, al punto de no diferenciar que le pertenecía a él y qué a ella, sin saber si ella lo custodiaba o él la envolvía.

 **Para esos momentos ya no existía las diferencias… no había un Stacia o yo… éramos uno, verdaderamente. Los minutos más intensos y hermosos de esa noche.**

 **Me había desquiciado por completo, al punto de no pensar que afuera, mis guardias nos esperaban para escoltarnos a la reunión de bienvenida oficial en** _ **The World…**_

 **¿Qué hora?...**

Los jadeos eran interminables y la manta que envolvía el colchón donde estaban acostados, estaba empapada, el vapor se había concentrado dentro de la habitación. Y sus cuerpos aferrados entre sí, en un abrazo, no querían soltarse.

 **FIN DE LA ADVERTENCIA**

—¡Alistair! —se escuchó furiosa la voz de Eugeo, viniendo desde afuera de los aposentos, por lo que ambos soberanos se miraron. Los cambios que se habían dado en ellos habían mermado.

—Suena molesto… —lo miró sin quitar la expresión de satisfacción que tenía, la diosa.

—Creo que es muy tarde… —la dejó recostada y tomando la bata de dormir, se la colocó encima, para ir a abrir.

La presencia del rey, le sacó un suspiro al caballero, para luego abrir grandes los ojos y mirarlo horrorizado. —¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Tenía sangre embarrada en el rostro, el sudor pegado a la piel y los cabellos hechos un caos.

—Ehh… —rodó los ojos hacia abajó y desvió la mirada.

—¿Está bien la reina?... —preguntó al entender por donde iba la explicación, a lo que Alistair, cerró más la puerta, para quedar expuesto solo él, a la mirada de su amigo.

—¿Qué sucede?... —lo miró para luego bostezar, el pelinegro.

—Cierto… ¡¿Qué rayos están esperando?! ¡Todos están ya en la sala del trono de The World! ¡He estado dos horas tocando la puerta!

—Mmm… —se rascó la nuca. —Estamos indispuestos…

—¡No! —gritó desesperado, pero retomó su puesto inferior, no iba a tratarlo como amigo, en un momento como ese. —Majestad… no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de reencontrar los caminos entre Nuestro reino y este… si se siente indispuesto… podría sugerirle que haga acto de presencia y luego se retire… —bajó la mirada ante él, con las palabras.

Alistair al escucharlo le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho, en señal de agradecimiento. —¿No vas a permitirme ser como antes, no?

—Has madurado mucho —le sonrió el rubio.

—Pide que nos den unos minutos… necesitamos asearnos… —respondió confiado en que él solucionaría, como de costumbre.

—Agil ha recalentado el agua 5 veces… —lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Jajajaja, que lo traigan entonces —entró de nuevo a la habitación que se les había asignado.

Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el lado de su esposa. La hermosa reina y diosa, que había explotado su sensualidad a los límites esa noche, dejándolo completamente extasiado y deslumbrado, pero…

—¿Otra vez de caracol?... —llegó a arrodillarse al lado de la cama, apoyando los brazos en el colchón, mientras la veían envuelta en una manta.

—¿Qué me pasó?... ¿Qué hice?... —lo miró con el bochorno fulminante en las mejillas.

—No hiciste nada malo… —tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. —Solo tomaste lo que te pertenece —besó sus dedos. No iba a permitir que el efecto pasado de la poción interfiriera con su estabilidad. —Y fue increíble… lo disfruté muchísimo.

—Ali… —sin que el sonrojo desapareciera, se dejó besar suave. —Ahora debemos asearnos, están por traer el agua.

—Sí…

No quería mencionarlo, pero se sentía exhausta… adolorida… por todas partes… se había cubierto precisamente por eso, las marcas de los dedos estampados sobre su piel, podrían asustarlo.

Estar sentada de esa forma la sumergía en una terrible sensación de vacío, tras haber estado unidos por tanto tiempo y de esa forma tan especial, pero a la vez… sabía que dentro de ella, aquel momento quedaría marcado para siempre.

.

.

.

La bienvenida pasó sin nada fuera de lo normal, más que la demostración del fuerte vínculo entre Overworld y Underworld, al permanecer los reyes juntos todo el tiempo y besándose siempre que había oportunidad.

—Recién casados…

—Niños imbéciles…

Los rumores de los ancianos de The World no se hicieron esperar, pero fuero cayados por una joven voz de mujer.

—La diosa… está oscurecida… —se levantó de su asiento y miró con aquellos ojos celestes y afligidos, hacia ella.

—¿Qué dices Nimué?... —la voz de otro hombre, apareció de la misma forma, todos los observadores, miraron fijo hacia la reina.

—¿Quién eres tú?... —volteó a ver el rostro del que habló, encontrándose con un encapuchado de mechones rubios, que se escapaban a su ser oculto.

—¡¿Por qué dices eso de Stacia?! —la tomó por el cuello, sin darle oportunidad de seguir preguntándole por su identidad.

—¡Vector! —lo reconocieron los ancianos, que en seguida quedaron petrificados.

—Te hice una pregunta, bruja…

—Dentro… de la diosa… hay algo… —habló entre dientes, mientras trataba de conservar el aire.

Sus ojos esmeralda, parecieron hervir de odio y soltándola, saltó desde el palco donde se encontraban, para segundos después caer parado sobre la mesa, a la que se encontraban sentados los reyes de Overworld.

Ante el estruendo se levantaron y Alistair pasó a su esposa tras suyo, y los ojos plata subieron reconociendo la figura de la persona recién aterrizada.

—¡Bastardo! —le gritó el rubio.

.

.

.

Continuará…


End file.
